Turned Upside-down
by zoegrover
Summary: Rey, Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca are on a mission when they meet someone who just might change their lives forever. This story is set a year after the Force Awakens. I'm really bad at summaries, sorry! Disclaimer: I used names from the Expanded Universe for my new characters. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi everyone! This is my take on what happened after the Force Awakens. I hope you like it. By the way, anything that is in italics is Chewbacca talking.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (sadly!)**

 **Chapter 1**

Poe, Rey, and Finn were sitting in a dark booth in the back of a seedy cantina. Finn was spinning his empty glass in circles on the table, and Rey was nervously glancing around the crowded cantina. Poe was the only one who seemed relaxed.

''How are you so calm,'' Rey asked, ''oh wait, you've done this before.''

''There's nothing to be worried about. All we have to do is wait for our contact, pay them, and get out of here,'' Poe said soothingly.

''And not get caught,'' Finn added.

Poe glared at Finn then turned to Rey. ''Rey relax. There isn't anything to worry about. I think.''

''You think,'' she whisper screamed,'' what do you mean you think?''

Just then a tall man slid into the booth with them. ''Lets get started Poe. I don't have all day.''

''Nice to see you Rajl. These are my friends Rey and Finn. Finn, Rey, this is Rajl, our contact.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Rey said nervously.

''What do you have for us Rajl,'' Poe asked.

''The key to the new First Order codes, their newest battle plans, and a letter for General Organa from Lando Calrissian.''

''Lando? What does he need?''

''Beats me. One of his men paid me 300 credits to deliver this to her. How is she doing anyway?''

''As well as can be expected after Han's death. I'll tell her you asked.''

Just then Rey stiffened. ''Uh guys?''

''What's wrong,'' Poe asked.

''Five storm troopers just came inside. They're talking to the bartender.''

''They found you,'' Rajl said. ''You need to leave now. There's a back entrance behind the bar. Go straight to your ship. I'll get someone working on your clearance to leave.''

''Thanks Rajl. What do we owe you,'' Poe asked, standing up.

''Nothing. The general paid me in advance. Now get going. I'll comm a few of my friends and tell them to keep a look out for you. Worst case scenario, they'll find a place for you to stay the night.''

''They're starting to walk over here,'' Finn said nervously.

''Bye Rajl. See you next time.''

With that they ran as fast as they could out of the bar into a dark alley. Poe whipped out his comlink.

''Chewbacca. Chewie! Do you copy? They found us. We'll be at the hanger soon. Get the ship ready.''

Muffled growling floated through the comlink.

''What do you mean you had to leave the ship? All right, all right, we'll meet you there.''

''What's wrong,'' Finn asked anxiously.

''Storm troopers were searching the hanger. Chewbacca had to leave the ship. He and BB-8 are waiting for us in an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from the hanger.''

They sprinted down the streets until they reached the warehouse.

 _''_ _Sure took you long enough.''_

''Not all of us are as fast as you Chewie,'' Finn said trying to catch his breath.

They stood there for a moment to get their bearings when Rey suddenly said, ''Hide.''

''What,'' Poe asked.

''Someone's coming. Hide unless you want to get shot.''

They crouched down behind some crates that were filled with tools.

''On the bright side, if they get too close all we have to do is throw these tools at them,'' Finn said.

''Shut up,'' Rey and Poe said in unison.

The door to the warehouse creaked open. They could hear boots clicking on the metal floor. Rey's hand rested on her light saber. Poe and Finn drew their blasters and got ready to fire. The lights flickered on and a feminine voice rang out, ''Hello? I know that you're in here, so don't even bother trying to hide. I won't hurt you I promise.''

''That voice sounds really familiar,'' Poe muttered under his breath.

BB-8 straightened up. With a short beep, he rolled out from behind the crates.

''What are you doing BB-8,'' Rey whispered.

''BB-8,'' the voice asked in shock, ''what are you doing here? It's good to see you too. Wait, if you're here that means… Poe Dameron stop hiding behind those crates and come out this instant before I drag you out of there myself.''

Poe slowly rose out from behind that crates. When he saw who was standing there, he did a double take. ''Lana? Is it really you?''

''It's me.''

The pair embraced.

''Wait,'' Poe said pulling back, ''how did you know that we were here?''

''Rajl told me to look for you guys. Also, running through the streets isn't exactly subtle.''

''Since when do you work for Rajl?''

''I started working for him about three years ago. Now, when are you going to tell your friends that it's safe to come out.''

''Come on out guys. She's with us. She doesn't bite, normally.''

Rey, Finn, and Chewbacca came out of their hiding spots.

 _''Lana?''_

''Chewie!''

Chewbacca pulled the girl into a big bear hug.

''I missed you too Chewie,'' she said laughing, ''can you put me down now?''

Now Rey and Finn could finally get a good look at her. She was petite, about the general's height. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and the greenest eyes they had ever seen.

''Who are your friends,'' she asked, nodding towards Rey and Finn.

''I'm Rey.''

''I'm Finn.''

''Nice to meet you Rey and Finn. I'm Allana, but my friends call me Lana. Is this all of you? Where's Han? Last time I checked Chewie didn't go any where without him.''

The room fell silent. Poe walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. ''Lana, Han died a year ago.''

''What,'' she said in a small voice.

 _''I'm sorry cub. We wanted to find you, but no one knew where you were. We didn't even know if you were still alive.''_

''How did he die,'' she asked fighting back tears.

''Kylo Ren killed him,'' Finn said quietly, ''Rey and I were there. He was trying to bring him back to the light side of the force.''

''I can't believe it,'' Allana said, sinking down on to one of the crates.

''We met him a few days before he died,'' Rey said soothingly, ''he was a great man. How did you know him?''

Allana cracked a smile. ''I've known him my whole life. My full name is Allana Solo. Han is, well was my father.''

 **A.N. I know this chapter is bad, but stick around, it will get better I promise! If you see any mistakes please let me know. Comment what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''Han is your father,'' Rey asked in disbelief.

''Unless Han and my mother have been lying to me for twenty years, yeah, Han is my father.''

''He never mentioned having a daughter,'' Finn said.

''When he left, I chose to stay with my mother. I saw him occasionally, but about three years ago I left the Resistance and came here. I lost contact with him after that. I don't think he knows that I'm still alive,'' Allana said, staring at the ground.

 _I hate to break up this moment of revelation, but we're going to have company in about a minute._

''Come with me,'' she said, ''I have a place where you can stay until the storm troopers are gone.''

She led them through the warehouse, down a dark alley, to a speeder of some kind.

''We're supposed to all fit in that,'' Poe said in shock when he saw the small vehicle.

Instead of responding, she reached into the speeder and pulled up the floor to reveal a large storage space.

''Finn, Rey, and Poe need to climb in here. Chewie will ride up front with me. BB-8 nudged her leg ''Oh right. BB-8 I need you to get in this crate. You won't fit down there with them.''

He started beeping, and Poe turned to him and said, ''I know you don't want to, but you need to get inside the box unless you want to get captured. BB-8 silently rolled into the crate as Poe, Finn, and Rey climbed into the storage compartment.

''I'll get you out as soon as we arrive,'' said Allana as she closed the hatch with a loud thump. Chewbacca lifted up the crate containing BB-8 and placed it on top. With a purr of the engine, the truck started moving.

…

An hour later, they were standing in her living room, attempting to stretch out their stiff muscles. BB-8 was beeping adamantly about how shoving him in a box for an hour was cruel and unusual punishment. Eventually Poe couldn't take it anymore. ''BB-8 why don't you go power down in the corner and get some rest.''

With a beep of annoyance he rolled into the corner and powered down.

''Thank the Force,'' Allana said as she walked into the room,'' He was staring to sound too much like C-3PO for my liking. You guys hungry? While you eat, I want to get to know you guys better.''

Poe turned to Finn and Rey, ''Translation- she is going to pressure you into telling her your whole life story. Don't bother leaving things out or lying. She always can tell if your lying.''

''I heard that,'' Allana called from the kitchen.

Poe rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Rey visibly gulped and under his breath Finn muttered, ''so she's just like Maz then. Great!''

Chewie shoved them gently towards the doorway, and they entered the kitchen an impressive spread of food was sitting on the counter.

''Did you make all of this,'' Rey asked, her eyes widening.

''Yes. Now eat. I'll never hear the end of it from Rajl if he found out that I didn't feed you.''

They piled their plates high with food, took them into the dining room, and had barley taken a bite when Allana said, ''Rey, tell me about yourself.''

Rey swallowed and said,'' I from Jakku. My family abandoned me there. I left that place when I met BB-8 and Finn.''

''Do you know who your parents are?''

''No,'' Rey said staring down at her plate, ''I don't remember them.''

Allana studied her and slowly nodded. ''Your turn Finn,'' she said.

''I was a storm trooper, and I have no idea who my parents are. Poe helped me escape.''

Allana looked at him oddly. ''what,'' he asked, his mouth already filled with food, ''do you want me to say more?''

''No,'' she said shaking her head, ''it's nothing. I just… I recognize you and Rey from somewhere.''

Chewie mumbled something so softly, only Allana could hear. She nodded slowly. ''I think you're right Chewie.''

''What's he right about,'' Rey asked.

''It doesn't matter. We need to talk about how this is going to go.''

''Wait a minuet,'' Finn said holding up his hand, ''Poe and Chewbacca haven't had to spill their life story for you yet.''

Poe almost spewed out his water, he laughed so hard, '' I did my time years ago buddy. I'm off the hook.''

''And I've know Chewie my whole life,'' Allana added. ''Anyways… I have two rooms where you guys will be staying. Rajl is having someone watch the ship, and he'll tell us when the storm troopers are gone. You guys will leave right when he calls, understand?''

When all of them had nodded, she continued, ''Good. I almost got caught once and I don't want to repeat that experience. I'll drop you off near the hanger, but it's up to you to get to the ship. I can't help you anymore than that without putting myself and Rajl's organization in danger.''

 _We understand cub. You need to stay alive. If your mother found out that you had died, she might give up._

''My mother could care less if I lived or died,'' said Allana bitterly, ''she doesn't care.''

Allana picked up the empty plates and took them into the kitchen. Poe sighed. ''I'll go talk to her,'' he said gathering up the rest of the plates.

''Hey,'' Finn said in protest, ''I wasn't done!''

''You are now,'' called Poe, over his shoulder.

They heard murmuring coming from the other room and strained their ears trying to hear their conversation. A loud bang made them jump out of their seats, and the sound of a slap followed. A fuming Allana appeared in the doorway, ''let me show you guys to your rooms.''

Poe followed her, now with a red slap mark on his cheek.

''Remind me to never to get on her bad side, ''Finn whispered to Rey.

She nodded in agreement, ''I wouldn't ever want to be on the other end of a fight with her. Even if I had my light saber, she could probably take me on with her bare hands.''

 _Be nice. She's been though a lot. As long as you don't over step your bounds, she'll treat you like family._

Allana opened the door to a room that had two beds in it, and a room across the hall that was identical.

''I don't care who sleeps in which room, just be ready to leave at a moments notice.''

She turned around on her heel and walked away.

''Chewie and I will take one room,'' Poe said, ''you guys can take the other. I'll see you in the morning.''

Poe and Chewie disappeared into their room, and Finn and Rey disappeared into theirs. They crawled eagerly into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **A.N. This is just a filler chapter. I wanted you guys to get a feel for Allana's personality before anything important happened. It will get more exciting in the next chapter, I promise! What do you think Allana and Chewbacca agreed on? Let me know in the comments! Please comment if you see any mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were jolted awake a few hours later by a loud banging sound.

''Rey, Finn, wake up!''

They opened the door to revel a frantic Allana.

''What's going on,'' asked Finn sleepily.

''Storm troopers are starting to search houses. I need to get you guys to your ship now!''

''Aren't we far enough away from the center of town,'' Rey asked, pulling on her boots.

''Apparently not. Meet me at the speeder in five.''

Rey, Finn, Poe, BB-8, and Chewbacca rushed to gather their things. Allana was waiting for them when they got to the speeder.

''Get in,'' she said quickly. ''The sooner we leave, the sooner you guys will be safe.''

They climbed in and she slammed the hatch closed on top of them. They could hear her having a muffled conversation with Chewbacca as they loaded crates into the speeder. The engine roared to life and they sped towards the hangers.

…

Chewbacca pulled the hatch open and Poe, Finn, and Rey climbed out. Allana was talking quietly on a comlink. She walked over to them, her mouth drawn into a tight line. As soon as Poe saw her face he asked, ''what's wrong?''

''There are still troopers in the hangers. You will have to find someway to get around them. Rajl already got your clearance to leave, so all you have to do is make it to your ship.''

''How many troopers,'' Rey asked, already reaching for her light saber.

''Oh, about twenty,'' said Allana as she nervously stared to the ground.

Chewbacca groaned and Poe cursed under his breath.

''You've got to be kidding me,'' Finn said.

Allana straightened at the sound of footsteps. ''You guys have to leave. Now!''

Rey, Finn, Chewbacca, and BB-8 started running towards the hangers but stopped when they realized Poe wasn't with them.

They turned and saw him and Allana having a heated argument. He grabbed her hand, but she yanked it away. Allana made some gestures for him to leave, and he slowly started to run towards them, but not before kissing her cheek softly.

''What the hell man,'' asked Finn.

''I had to try to get her to come back to the base and make up with her mother. I should have known she wouldn't listen. Lets go.''

They ran the rest of the way to the hangers and stopped right in front of the Falcon.

 _What's the plan?_

''If we fire at them it will just bring more over here…'' Poe said.

''And there's too many of them for us to sneak in, '' said Rey.

''What if we try to hide behind those crates, and make a run for it when they aren't paying attention,'' asked Finn, pointing towards the crates.

 _That's a really bad idea..._

''But it's the best one we've got,'' finished Rey.

They slowly crept towards the crates, and hid behind them for a minute before they dared to look towards the ship again. Finn slowly raised his head. ''Guys…'' he said slowly, ''they're gone.''

''What,'' asked Rey and Poe at the same time.

 _They wouldn't just leave. There must be some explanation for this._

''Freeze.''

They looked at each other and slowly turned around. The storm troopers that were guarding the ship had surrounded them.

''Stand up,'' the trooper barked, ''and put down your weapons.''

They stood up and placed their weapons on the ground reluctantly.

''Good,'' said the trooper. ''You are under arrest.''

''For what,'' said Rey icily.

Before the trooper could respond, a blaster shot rang out, and the trooper fell down dead. They quickly reached for their weapons as the other troopers looked for the source of the shot. Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca fired shots at the troopers, Rey cut them down with her light saber, and BB-8 shocked the troopers to prevent them from firing. The person who had fired the first shot kept firing until they were all dead. Poe turned to the source of the shots and when he saw whom it was, he smiled. ''I knew you would come.''

''What can I say,'' Allana said as she stepped out from the shadows, '' you know I could never say no to you.'' Rey and Finn exchanged a look. ''It looks like I came just in time. You would have been dead if I hadn't come.''

''You saved our lives we get it,'' Finn said, ''lets get out of here before anymore storm troopers get here.''

They made a mad dash for the ship. More storm troopers came running, and started firing at them. Allana reached the ship first and let the ramp down. ''You guys get on first, I'll hold them off.''

They ran up the ramp as Allana fired at the remaining troopers. A blaster bolt hit her shoulder, and she cried out in pain.

''Allana,'' Poe screamed from the Falcon.

She fired one last shot and ran into the Falcon.

''Finn come with me to the gunnery,'' Poe said already making his way there,'' Allana, go to the cockpit.''

She ran to the cockpit, and upon seeing her, Rey got up from the pilots seat, and motioned for her to sit down. ''It's your father's ship. You should fly it.''

Allana nodded gratefully and slid in to the seat. ''Finn, Poe, do you read me,'' she asked into her headset.

''We read you,'' they responded in unison.

''Strap in,'' she said to Rey, ''it's going to be a rough ride.''

The Falcon shot out of the hanger. ''TIE Fighters on the left,'' Rey shouted.

''We're on it,'' Finn yelled.

''Chewie, are you done with those calculations yet,'' Allana asked, pushing some buttons.

 _Not yet. Have some patience cub._

''Kriff,'' Allana muttered under her breath, as a blast from a TIE Fighter shook the ship. ''This is not a time for patience. Boys, pay more attention.''

 _Done_

Allana pulled the lever, but nothing happened. She hit the controls and groaned. She shot up from her seat and handed her headset to Rey. ''Pilot the ship for me. I'm going to see if I can fix the hyper drive.''

Another blast shook the ship. ''We lost the rear deflector shield,'' Rey called from the cockpit, ''try to eliminate some of those TIEs.''

''We're working on it,'' yelled Finn, ''why aren't we jumping to light speed.''

''It's broken. I'm working on it, '' Allana said, ''try it now Rey.''

''Nothing.''

''Kriff.''

''Got one,'' said Poe.

''Good. You almost done with the hyper drive Allana,'' asked Rey.

''Almost there.''

 _Try short-circuiting it._

''That's what I'm doing. I know how to do this Chewie. Try it now.''

A blast shook the ship as Rey pulled the lever. Allana and BB-8 went sliding and hit the wall as the ship shot into hyperspace.

 **AN: Please review! Next up- more on Allana's backstory/ my take on what happened before the Force Awakens and her relationship with Poe. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rey leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. They were safe, for now. She and Chewie left the cockpit and found Finn and Poe crouched on the ground next to Allana. ''Whats wrong,'' asked Rey.

''Nothing,'' Allana said, standing up. ''These two nerf herders seem to think that I've been mortally injured.''

''You got shot,'' said Poe as he scrambled to his feet.

''And you hit your head,'' said Finn.

''I got shot in the shoulder, it's not a big deal, and I've been hit in the head way harder than this.''

''Allana,'' said Poe in a warning tone.

Allana wasn't listening. She was walking in a slow circle taking in everything. Chewbacca put a hand on her shoulder.

 _You all right cub?_

''Yes Chewie, I'm fine. It's just been so long since I've been on this ship. It's really overwhelming.''

 _I understand cub. I wish things could have turned out differently._

Allana nodded softly and squared her shoulders. ''I'm going to just walk around for awhile. I want to see what's changed. If you need my help with something though...''

''Walk around,'' Rey said. ''I'm going to see if there are any repairs that need to be done. Chewbacca, Finn, come help me.''

Allana started walking around the small ship. Her mind became flooded with memories of when she felt safe and happy. She ran her hand over the spot on the wall where Ben had accidently crashed his remote control X-wing. She smiled at the stain on the metal floor where she had spilled oil while trying to help her dad. Allana could almost see her parents cooking in the galley together, her mom reading to her brother, and her father teaching her how to play cards. Every room brought back painful memories. She stopped in front of the captain's quarters.

She had seen the rest of the ship, and she knew that she couldn't avoid this room forever. She reached out shakily to unlock the door. Allana hoped that her father had taken her fingerprint off, and that the door wouldn't unlock. She had no such luck. The door slid open with a loud hiss, and she was taken aback at what she saw.

The room looked as if he had never left. The bed was unmade, pieces of paper were scattered all over the desk, and an empty mug sat on a shelf. Hell, the room still had his scent. She walked over to his desk and started rifling through the papers and data pads scattered across his desk. Most of them were about smuggling or were captain's logs, but when she got to the bottom of the pile she stopped short.

They were letters, well the beginnings of letters actually. They all started the same way- Dear Leia and Lana. A few of them actually continued past that but didn't say much. Allana started opening desk drawers, hoping she could find letters that were competed. She opened all the drawers and found nothing. Then she remembered the hidden compartment. She opened the top drawer and lifted up the false bottom. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. The drawer was filled with photos, photos from her parents wedding, to the day Ben became a Jedi Knight, and from every day in between. The medal that he received from rescuing Leia sat on top of a stack of large envelopes. The envelopes were labeled with her name, her mother's name, and her brother's name. Underneath their names was a note saying that they were not to be opened until he died. With a shaking hand, she pulled her envelope out of the pile and stared at it. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. The reality of every thing that had happened over the last twenty-four hours hit her like a truck.

''Lana? Are you okay?''

Allana slowly turned to the source of the sound. Poe was standing there in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. He knelt down next to her, so he was eye level with her. The caring look in his eyes was just too much to bear. For the first time in her life, she allowed herself to be vulnerable. Allana broke down into loud sobs. Every emotion that she had held in ever sense Ben turned, came pouring out. Poe wrapped his arms around her and just held her. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, until her breathing slowed, and she calmed down.

''Come here,'' he said guiding her to the bed. '' Let me look at that wound on your shoulder.''

''Poe, I told you, I don't need a med kit.''

''Please.''

Allana sighed. ''You're not going to leave until you treat it, are you?''

''Nope.''

Allana shrugged off her jacket and hissed as her shirt peeled away from the wound. ''I need you to unbutton your shirt Allana.''

''What?''

''I can't get to the wound with your shirt on. I promise it will be fast.''

She shot him a glare but unbuttoned her shirt so the wound was exposed. He grazed the area around the wound with his finger and sent shivers down her spine. ''Allana, this is horrible.''

''Patch it up already,'' Allana snapped.

Poe worked in silence, applying an antiseptic and then a bacta patch. Poe pretended not notice when she hissed in pain or bit her lip to keep from crying out. ''There. All finished.''

Allana buttoned her shirt back up and pulled her jacket back on.

''Thanks Poe,'' she said softly.

''No problem.''

She turned towards him and found her self so close to him she could feel his breath. Allana sat there frozen. Poe eventually pulled back, and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Poe grabbed the envelope that was sitting on the floor. ''What's this?''

''I don't know. I found it in a drawer. I think…I think it's a goodbye letter. A letter for me to read after he died.''

''Do you want me to leave?''

''No,'' Allana said sharply, ''I need you here with me. Despite everything that's happened, I still need you.''

Poe nodded and leaned closer to her. Allana opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. She hands shook as she broke the seal.

''Do you want me to read it,'' Poe asked softly.

She nodded and handed the letter to him. He took a deep breath and started reading. ''Dear Lana, if you are reading this then, well I died. I'm no good at this kind of thing, but I'll try my best. Right now, as I'm writing this, it is your eighteenth birthday. It's yet another birthday that I missed out on. I'm so sorry kiddo. You deserve better that me as your old man. You and your mom both deserve better than me. I know that I've been an awful father to you and Ben. I wish I could have been around more. I promised I wouldn't be like my dad and not be around. I guess I was doomed to be like him. If you're reading this, and I haven't had a chance to tell you how sorry I am, I really am sorry. All I want is for you and your mother to forgive me. I love you both so much. In this envelope is a necklace. I bought the necklace the day you were born. I planned on giving it to you on your eighteenth birthday, but now it's your eighteenth birthday and I have no idea where you are. There are also some photos, a few credits, and other things I want you to have. The Falcon is yours by the way. You are the only person who loves this ship as much as I do besides Chewie. Keep her safe for me. I love you Lana. I love you and your mother so much it hurts. Remember that no matter how old you get, you will always be my little girl. Love, Your Dad.''

When Poe had finished that letter, his voice was thick with tears. He looked down and saw tears rolling down Allana's face. ''You okay?''

Allana took awhile to respond. Eventually, in a small voice, she said, ''No. I haven't been okay in a long time. My dad's dead, my aunt's dead, my brother may as well be dead, and I haven't spoken to my mother or uncle in years. How did everything get so screwed up?''

''Lana…''

''I'm serious,'' she said jumping up,'' first my cousin goes missing, then my aunt dies, then Ben turns to the dark side, then my dad and uncle go missing, I screw every thing up with you and my mother, I run away thinking it'll help things, then I figure out my dad died, and here I am sobbing like a baby in your arms. Why are you comforting me anyway? Shouldn't you hate me like everyone else?''

''Lana!''

''What?''

''Stop yelling. You have to breathe, remember.''

Poe put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't move his hands until she made eye contact with him. ''You did nothing wrong.''

''I never said I did.''

''Lana, I know you. You blame yourself for everything, especially things you didn't do or can't control.''

Allana stared at the ground. Poe lifted her chin up until she met his eyes. ''I'm sorry.''

''Poe.''

''I'm sorry.''

''What are you sorry for?''

''For anything I did to make you leave.''

''Poe,'' she said softly.

''Hey.''

Allana and Poe turned to the source of the sound. Rey was standing the doorway awkwardly. ''Sorry to interrupt but Chewbacca made lunch, and we thought you might like some.''

''Yeah I'm starving,'' Allana said as she broke away from Poe.

''Yeah, me too,'' Poe muttered as he followed the girls to the galley.

…

 _Are you okay cub?_

Chewbacca picked up on Allana's emotions as soon as she walked into the galley.

''I'm fine Chewie.''

 _Allana Padme Solo…_

''I promise I'm fine.''

''Can you guys please stop this debate that you're having so we can eat in peace,'' asked Finn, his mouth filled with food.

They ate lunch silently, and afterwards, they all went their separate ways.

…

Rey was wandering around the ship when the sound of muffled crying made her stop in front of the captain's cabin. She knocked softly, and when no one answered, she opened the door. The door slid open to revel Allana with her knees pulled up to her chest, surrounded by photos. Allana turned when she heard the door open. ''Oh, hi Rey.''

''I heard you crying, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.''

''I'm good. I'm just looking at some old photos.''

''Can I see them? You don't have to show them to me if…''

''Rey! Relax, its fine. Come sit.''

Allana moved over and Rey sat down beside her.

''Is this you,'' Rey asked, pointing to a photo of a little girl sticking her tongue out at the camera.

''Yes. My mom wanted to take photos for holiday cards, but I, obviously, didn't feel like cooperating.''

''I bet your mom was not pleased.''

''She got so frustrated with me it was hilarious. My dad on the other hand, thought it was best thing to happen all day. He and I hated these photo shoots she would make us do. My brother however, was my mom's perfect little angel child and didn't complain.''

''Wow! I can't imagine him being an angel anything. Is this him?'' Rey was pointing to a picture of a boy with dark curly hair playing with a young Allana and another girl.

''Yeah. He was 12 in this photo.''

''Who's the other girl in the photo?''

''That's Luminaria. She's Luke's daughter.''

''Luke has a daughter?''

''Had is a better word. This photo was taken right before she disappeared.''

''Disappeared?''

''Yeah. One day they woke up and she was gone. Luke and his wife, Mara, almost went crazy looking for her. They refused to believe she was dead, even though they couldn't sense her though the force anymore. Luke eventually had to go back to teaching, but Mara kept looking for her until the day she died.''

''If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?''

''Kylo Ren killed her.''

''I'm so sorry.''

''It's fine.''

''You were close to your brother weren't you?''

''We were best friends. He was the one person in my life, besides my dad, who could do no wrong.''

Rey tentatively put her arm around Allana, and when she didn't protest, she held her tightly.

''I'm so pathetic,'' Allana said wiping away her tears. ''I'm crying over the man who killed hundreds of people and the two family members I actually got along with.''

''You're not pathetic. He's your brother. It's okay to be upset.''

The girls sat in silence for a little while as Allana cried until she had no more tears left. Eventually Rey pulled away.

''I'm going to go see if anything else broke while I was in here. Do you want to come?''

''Sure, I used to always work on the ship when I was upset. You go on ahead. I'll be there in a second.''

''Okay.''

Rey left the room and left Allana alone with her thoughts.

 **AN: So clearly Poe and Allana have known each other for a long time, and there is a budding friendship between Allana and Rey. I'm so sorry for not posting! In my attempts to make it up to you, I made this chapter really long, and I will be posting again very soon. I have been crazy busy with school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take a little time to review. Disclaimer- I don't own a thing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rey was already down in a compartment working on something when Allana came in.

''What's wrong with the ship now?''

Rey was so startled she banged her head on a pipe.

''Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.''

''It's fine,'' Rey said rubbing her head. ''I should have been paying more attention. I'm working on the hyper drive. What you did temporarily fixed it, and then I did something to it and I thought I fixed the problem but…''

''That hyper drive is awful. It never worked when I was a kid. What exactly is wrong?''

''I don't know. There was a warning light going off in the cockpit, but I don't see anything wrong with it so far.''

''Did you run a diagnostic or have BB-8 talk to it?''

''I tried. The diagnostic wouldn't go through, and there must be something wrong with the communications because it wasn't responding to BB-8.''

''Don't get me wrong, I love this ship, but sometimes I would give anything for one with less problems.''

''That thought has definitely gone through my head. Do you have any idea what's wrong?''

''I'll have to take a look. How about you go work on the communicator, and I'll see what's wrong with the hyper drive.''

''Deal,'' Rey said as she climbed out of the compartment as Allana climbed in. They both set to work. The pair worked in silence until Allana poked her head out. ''Okay I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first.?''

''Good news.''

''The good news is that I can probably keep it running until we get to the base.''

''And the bad news is?''

''We need a new hyper drive. It's completely fried. Some idiot rewired the whole thing and was feeding way to much power into it. The circuits are either completely fried or getting close. No one caught it because you have to remove a few panels and scrape off a few layers of oil. There's no saving it. It's a miracle that it's taken us this far.''

Rey groaned as she banged her head against the wall. ''My sentiments exactly,'' Allana said as she walked over to the toolbox and pulled it closer. ''Can you help me with this?''

''Sure,'' Rey said coming over. ''What are you doing to fix it?''

''Reconnect a few wires, mess with the circuits a bit, try to clean up some of the corrosion, and hope it doesn't fall apart.''

''Sounds good. Have you worked on this ship a lot?''

''I spent as much time as I could here. This was the one place I could escape my mother and all the stress. I spent all of my free time on this ship when my dad was home.''

''Han wasn't around much?''

''Yeah. He worked for the New Republic. He was one of their best, so they sent him on missions a lot.''

''Well at least your mom and brother were around.''

Allana let out a chuckle. ''I think they around even less than my dad. Ben was off training with Luke on Yavin 4, and my mom worked so much, I saw her less than my dad sometimes. She would come home when I was asleep and left before I woke up.''

''Wow! Who took care of you then?''

''Nannies and occasionally C-3PO. Oh and starting when I was about five, my aunt would come and stay with me if my dad was going to be gone longer than a month.''

''I guess you weren't very close to your parents then.''

''That's partially true. Pass the hydro spanner.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I didn't really mind that my dad was gone. I mean, he didn't really have a choice, and he always called me on my birthday and other special days. Whenever he was home, he spent as much time as he could with me. My mom on the other hand…''

''Not the same?''

''Not even close. I lived in the same house as her for fourteen years, but it sometimes felt like she never came home. She worked a lot, and my dad always said that she had been like that since the day he met her. There were years where I spent my birthday alone, and I didn't even speak to her. What bothered me the most was that she could have worked less. Her boss told me as much.''

''What about when your brother came home? He did come home right?''

''Yeah, he came home for holidays and a few weeks here and there. When he was home, she dropped everything. She was home when I left for school and home for dinner every night. I always wondered why she could always make time when he came to town, but when I had something going on, it was a miracle if she could get off work to at least come to part it.''

''Can I ask you something personal?''

Allana turned to face her. ''Like everything else hasn't been personal?''

When she saw Rey's panicked face she laughed. ''You haven't pried Rey. What did you want to ask me?''

''Kylo Ren looked into my mind and saw that I thought of Han as the father I never had. He said that he would have disappointed me. Why would he say that? I know that he wasn't around much, but that doesn't seen to bother you.''

Allana stopped what she was doing and leaned back on her heels. ''My brother and my mom had a very special bond. I've always assumed that was because they were both force sensitive. They can communicate with each other in a way that my dad and I can't. My dad and I had a relationship like theirs. We were very close because we both weren't force sensitive. He understood me better than my mom did.''

''So why does Kylo Ren hate Han?''

''I'm not there yet. I thought Jedi were supposed to me patient.''

''You sound like Luke.''

''I guess all those years of being around him finally rubbed off on me. Anyway, in my eyes, my dad could do no wrong, and in my brother's eyes, my mom could do no wrong. He couldn't forgive our dad for not being home, just like I couldn't forgive our mom. My mom was the person I blamed for everything, and my dad was the person my brother blamed for everything. I know my mom loved me, but I just wanted her to be there. Eventually I got my wish.''

''What do you mean?''

''When Ben turned to the dark side, everything changed. My uncle went into hiding, and my aunt, the one person besides my dad who really understood me, was dead. My dad stopped going on missions, and my mom cut back on her hours. Everything was fine for awhile. Then they started fighting. They both blamed themselves for what happened and didn't really know how to cope. They fought about little things and big things. The First Order had been around for a while, but wasn't a big threat. As it got bigger, my mom joined the Resistance, and my dad was not happy. He thought she was going to die.''

''He loved her.''

''Yeah,'' Allana said smiling,'' He really did.''

She stared at the tool in her hand for a long moment. Rey put a hand on her arm. ''You don't have to continue if you don't want to.''

''It's fine. For a while I thought things were going to be okay. They had stopped fighting, at least in front of me. Then right after my thirteenth birthday, things started falling apart.''

''What happened?''

''They started fighting again, and my dad started going on missions, each one longer than the last. Eventually the day before my fourteenth birthday, they finally exploded. They had their worst fight ever, but I thought everything was going to be okay because they immediately apologized to each other. I went to bed thinking everything was all right. I woke up the next morning to find a note and a gift sitting on the kitchen counter.''

''Han had left, hadn't he?''

''Yeah. He was gone. I barley had time to process what had happened when my mom came barreling in the room and demanded that I pack. Within hours, our entire home was packed up, and we were at the Resistance Base. While we lived there, my relationship with my mom worsened. We fought all the time. I blamed her for dad leaving, and she just didn't understand how hard everything had been on me. When I was sixteen, I had finally had enough. I enlisted, even though she had told me that there was no way in hell she was ever going to let me join.''

''I bet she was mad.''

''Mad doesn't even begin to describe it. That year, I did everything she didn't want me to do, and it felt so good. I had finally disobeyed her. Looking back there were probably better ways to handle my anger.''

''Why did you leave?''

Allana turned back to the hyper drive. ''We need to get back to work.''

Rey silently accepted this boundary and resisted the urge to look into her mind. The two worked until they were both covered in grease and oil. Rey helped Allana out of the compartment, and they covered it.

''Did you ever find out what was wrong with the communicator,'' asked Allana as she wiped her hand off on a rag.

''Not really.''

''Can we send messages off the ship?''

''No, but we can receive them.''

''Weird. Did you try turning it off and turning it back on,'' asked Allana, walking over to the communications board.

''It can't be that simple,'' Rey said.

Allana reached down, flipped the kill switch, unplugged a few wires, and waited. After a few moments she plugged the wires back in, checked to make sure all of the other switches were flipped the right way, and finally turned it back on.

''Well,'' asked Rey, ''did it work?''

She didn't respond and instead typed something in and pressed a few buttons. She leaned back and smiled.

''It's working.''

''How?''

''It's an old ship. Sometimes all it takes to fix something is unplugging something and plugging it back in or banging on it really hard.''

Just then the boys came in, followed closely by BB-8.

''We come baring food,'' Poe and Finn said in unison.

They were carrying a tray of sandwiches, and Chewbacca was carrying a pitcher of blue milk and some glasses.

''Yum,'' said Allana reaching for a sandwich with Rey not far behind.

They passed out the sandwiches and the blue milk and sat down to eat. They talked about the Resistance, the ship, and anything else that came to mind while trying to avoid bringing up Leia, Han, or Kylo Ren. When they had finished eating and cleaned up, Poe asked,'' what do you guys want to do? I don't think there are things that need to be fixed, and it's way to early to sleep.''

''What about cards,'' said Allana, digging through the cabinets, looking for a deck.

''What game,'' asked Finn.

''Sabacc. I can teach you if you don't know how.''

Rey looked at her in disbelief, ''you can play Sabacc?''

''She was the best on the base,'' Poe said,'' everyone must have lost hundreds of credits to her.''

Allana pulled out a deck of cards. ''I'm not that good. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you newbies. Chewie are you playing?''

 _Of course cub. Deal me in._

Three hours and twenty rounds later, Rey, Finn, and Poe were the only ones playing. Chewie had gone to bed, and Allana had stopped playing two rounds ago, claiming she just wanted to watch and promptly fell asleep on Poe's shoulder. When Rey yawned for the second time in ten minutes, they called it quits. Finn gathered up the cards, and Rey carried their empty glasses to the kitchen. Poe gently nudged Allana's shoulder until she woke up.

''Hey,'' he said softly, ''How about you go to sleep in your bed?''

''Okay,'' she mumbled sleepily. ''Carry me.''

He gently picked her up and carried her bridal style to the captain's cabin. After he had tucked her into bed, he turned to leave.

''Poe?''

He stopped and turned towards the bed. ''Yes?''

''I'm sorry,'' Allana said sleepily, ''I'm sorry for everything.''

He gently pulled a piece of hair away from her face and said, ''You have nothing to be sorry for.''

He left the cabin, and a peaceful silence fell over the ship as they all slept.

 **AN: I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! If anyone has any ideas of what should happen in this story please message me. I know how I want this story to end, but I would love to hear what you guys want to happen. As always, please review! Disclaimer- I don't own a thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Allana awoke the next morning, her stomach was in knots. With shaky hands, she got dressed and headed out to join the others. She was far from ready to face what the day had in store. On unsteady legs, she entered through the corridor to where the din of crewmembers conversing originated. They were all sitting around the table eating breakfast. When she sat down, Chewbacca pushed a plate of toast and a cup of caf in front of her. Nothing had ever looked less appetizing to her. She tried to take a bite of her food, but promptly spit it out.

 _Are you okay cub?_

''I'm fine. It just tastes like chalk. When do we land?''

''Seven hours,'' said Poe as he cleared Rey, Finn, and Chewbacca's plates.

''Seven more hours before the galaxy explodes then.''

 _You shouldn't expect the worst cub._

''The last time I spoke to my mom, we were screaming at each other because she was mad at me for taking a mission that she considered suicidal. I don't think this time will be any different.''

Allana carried her plate to the galley and dumped the uneaten portion of her breakfast into the trash. ''Thanks for breakfast.''

…

Seven hours later, they were all gathered in the cockpit. Allana guided the ship to a landing pad as Poe and Rey communicated with the base. She didn't realize that her hands were shaking until Chewbacca reached out to steady her.

 _You need to relax cub. She wants to see you._

''I'm completely relaxed,'' said Allana as she drew her hands away.

''Your shaking hands say otherwise,'' said Finn. ''Let's go.''

As the ramp lowered, Allana tasted bile in her throat. ''You guys should go first. I'll wait.''

They looked at her concerned but silently walked down the ramp without her. Time seemed to halt as she saw the bustling and packed base she had run away from, the place where her relationship with her mother had finally imploded. General Organa and Master Skywalker stood at the bottom of the ramp. They stood expectantly waiting for the group to depart the ship, unaware of the bombshell awaiting them.

''General Organa,'' said Poe as he walked up to her, ''we have some information that I think you will want to see right away. Master Skywalker, it's good to see you again.''

''It's nice to see you as well Poe. Rey, Finn, I'm glad to see that you made it back unharmed.''

''We were perfectly safe,'' said Rey as she hugged him.

 _Princess, we have something that I think you need to see right away._

''What is…?''

General Organa trailed off, her eyes fastened on the ship.

Luke's eyes followed hers, and he suddenly froze. Allana was standing at the top of the ramp.

''Poe,'' asked the General, ''is that…?''

''Yes General, we brought her back.''

Allana slowly made her way down the ramp, her steps unsteady. She stopped right in front of her mom and uncle. Allana hesitated, searching for the right words. ''Hello.''

''Allana!'' Luke threw his arms open and wrapped his niece in a big bear hug. ''I haven't seen you in so long!''

''It's been eight years.''

''You've grown up!''

''Well that tends to happen as you get older.''

Luke was still holding Allana tight, not really believing that she was really there. ''Thank the force! I was so worried about you.''

''Hey Uncle Luke?''

''Yes?''

''I can't breathe.''

Luke immediately let go of her and stepped back, leaving Allana and her mother face to face. The two women stared at each other for a long time.

''You're back,'' said Leia, softly.

''I'm back.''

''Why?''

Leia's voice was no longer composed and firm, but instead shaky and unsure. To everyone around them, she no longer look like a confident leader, but rather a scared little girl.

''What?''

''Why did you leave? Why did you come back?''

''I had my reasons for leaving and maybe one day I'll tell you, but right now that doesn't matter. I'm here now.''

''To stay?''

''I'm not sure.''

Leia studied her daughter's face as tears came to her eyes. She reached out her arms for her daughter.

''Come here.''

Allana allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace, and she clutched her mother tightly.

''I missed you mom.''

''I missed you too baby girl. I missed you so much.''

When Chewbacca growled softly, they pulled away from the embrace.

''I guess you need a bunk,'' said Leia as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

''Well, if I'm going to stay for awhile then I need a place to sleep.''

''Come with me. All of you, follow me.''

Leia lead the group deep into the base. As they made their way down the hallway, many Resistance members stopped in their tracks and did a double take. The few that got over their shock called out to welcome Allana. They stopped at the command center.

''Davis,'' she called out.

''Yes General?''

''I need you to find this girl a bunk. Do we have any empty ones?''

''We do General. I'll get it set up. It's good to have you back Allana.''

''Alright, what information did you get from your contact?''

''Everything we received is on these data pads. The new key for the coded messages from the First Order and the latest battle plans are on here,'' said Finn as he slid the data pads to Leia.

''Did everything go well?''

 _Well…_

''What happened Chewie?''

 _They were guarding the ship, so we couldn't get in. Our contact sent us to stay at Allana's. Apparently she's been working for him._

''You have?''

''I needed money,'' Allana said, throwing her hands up in the air. ''He offered me a job, so I took it. It's not a big deal.''

 _Anyway, we stayed at Allana's for a night and left early the next morning. We had to shoot our way out, but we didn't do too much damage._

''Well not too much is the best we can hope for sometimes. You all must be exhausted. Go back to your bunks and get some rest, and you can get your orders from your superiors after lunch.''

''We have one more thing,'' Rey said, reaching into her jacket. ''Here''

''What is it?''

''A letter from Lando Calrissian. All they could tell us was that it was important,'' Poe said. ''I thought he wasn't supposed to contact you.''

''He wasn't unless there was an emergency.'' Leia opened the letter and scanned it.

''What is it mom?''

''Cloud City has been taken over. He and Ami are coming here. They should be here in a few days.''

''Ami's coming? That's great! What about Luna?''

Leia went silent.

''Poor Lando,'' Luke said softly.

''Can someone please tell us who these people are,'' exclaimed Finn.

''Lando is an old friend of Han's,'' Leia said slowly. ''Luna, who recently passed away, was his wife, and Ami is his daughter. You all should go rest. I have work to do.''

''Mom?''

''I'll talk to you later Allana. I have work to do now.''

''Mom!''

''Later Allana!''

''Figures,'' she muttered under breath.

Allana clenched her fists to keep calm, and followed Rey, Poe, Finn, Luke, and Chewbacca out of the room. Once outside, she lost it. She banged her fist up against a wall, hard. Allana winced as she cradled her hand.

''Can someone please explain to me how my mother, who I haven't see in three years has no time for me. I thought this time would be different, but I guess that was just too much to hope for.''

Allana's traditional mask fell and the look on her face broke the other's hearts. She quickly gained her composure, and her face-hardened back into a mask.

''It doesn't matter. I'm going to go find my bunk and find out what my assignments are. I'll see you later.''

She took off down the hall almost knocking over some pilots in her path.

''Allana wait!'' Poe chased down the hall after her. When they were gone, Luke turned to Rey and Finn.

''You two need to go rest. Rey, I'll come by in three hours or so for a sparring session. Right now I need to talk to my sister. Chewie, will you come with me?''

When Chewbacca nodded in agreement, the two took a deep breath and entered the command center.

''Well,'' Rey said to Finn, ''I guess it's just you and me.''

''I guess so.''

Rey and Finn wandered down the hallway to their rooms.

…

Inside the command room, Leia was pouring over maps and charts.

''Leia!''

''Not now Luke, I really need to finish this.''

''No, what you really need to do is spend time with your daughter, whom you haven't seen in three years.''

''Luke…''

''I'm not going to let this go Leia.''

 _Luke is right princess. Allana has been gone for three years, and you can't spend three hours with her._

''I have to go over this new data. It may be crucial to our victory.''

 _Leia, I know for a fact that someone could do that for you and give you a summary of the information._

''Have Ackbar do it. He is just as qualified as you.''

''Guys…''

''Leia, listen to me! All Allana wants it just a little bit of your time. You're always working. I'm not saying that you have to be best friends right away, but you can't just push her aside. Leading the Resistance is not an excuse to brush off your daughter.''

Leia was silent for a moment. ''It's just hard. She, she reminds me so much of Han and of Ben. She's the only child I have left. I don't want to get close to her because I don't think I can stand losing her again.''

 _You're going to lose her if you don't spend more time with her. Go see your daughter. I'll make sure that these data pads get to someone who can properly analyze them. Go!_

Leia hesitated but ultimately went off in search of her daughter.

…

''Allana! Allana wait!''

Poe ran to catch up her. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

''What was that all about?''

''Oh you know, all my pent up anger and frustration at my mother finally coming out.''

''How's the hand?''

''It's fine,'' she said, not meeting his eyes.

He grabbed her hand gently and winced at what he saw. Her knuckles were bruised and were beginning to bleed.

''Kriff, Lana. This must hurt like hell!''

''It's fine. I'll go get a bandage if you want, but it doesn't hurt that bad.''

''Fine. Come with me, the med center is this way.''

Poe led her to the med center and practically shoved her inside. A doctor looked up when they entered.

''I'm Dr. Stevens. What brings you two here today?''

''I punched a wall, and this idiot seems to think that I need surgery.''

''Hey!''

The doctor chuckled. ''Let me see the hand.''

Allana extended her hand, and the doctor took it gently. He winced when he saw it. ''It's a good thing you came in. It's not too bad, but if you don't cover it up it could get infected.''

''I told you,'' Poe said.

Allana rolled her eyes.

''I have a patient that I really need to check on, so I'm going to let you bandage it up yourself,'' said Dr. Stevens as he searched through a cabinet. ''Here's a bacta patch and a bandage. Come by later tonight, so I can check on it.''

''Okay,'' Allana said, ''Thanks doctor.''

She sat down in a chair and began wrapping her wound. Poe knelt down next to her and took the bandage from her. ''Let me do it.''

Allana knew better than to protest and let him wrap her hand.

''This reminds me of Yavin 3 when you broke your wrist on that mission,'' said Poe.

''I remember that mission. The General was dead set on me not going, but she finally agreed when you said you would go with me. My hand hurt for days.''

Allana chuckled softly under her breath.

''Lana?''

''Yes Poe?''

"Why did you leave? You can tell me that you left because of your mother until you're blue in the face, but I know that's not the real reason.'' Poe raised his head so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

Allana froze. ''I can't tell you. I'm sorry.'' She said it so softly, Poe could barley hear her. He silently finished bandaging her hand and stood up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they exited the med center.

''So,'' Poe said slowly, staring at her hand, ''do you want to talk about it?''

''About what?''

''Lana!''

''I don't need to talk Poe. I'm used to it.''

''That doesn't mean that you don't need to talk about it.''

''Poe!'' Allana whirled around to face him. ''I. Am. Fine. Every time something doesn't go the way I hoped it would, I'm not crushed. I appreciate your concern, but I don't need it.''

She stopped in front of a door. ''This is mine. Thanks for walking me here.''

''No problem. Will you meet us for dinner?''

''Sure. I'll see you guys then.''

She punched in the passcode and slipped inside leaving Poe in the hallway, staring at the door.

…

''Lana? Allana are you in here?''

Leia banged on the door to Allana's bunk.

''I guess you're not here then.''

Leia turned around and headed for the place where she was sure to find her. She made her way through the base and out to the landing pads. Taking a deep breath, she climbed up the Falcon's ramp in search of her daughter.

''Allana?''

''Mom? Is that you?''

Allana pulled herself out of the compartment where she had been working.

''It's me. Kriff Lana, what happened to your hand?''

''I punched a wall. Don't worry. Poe dragged me to the med center and made someone look at it.''

''Good. We need to talk.''

''I'm kind of busy now mom. You made me wait. Now it's your turn.''

Leia felt as if she had been slapped. She sat down on the ground next to Allana. ''I'm sorry Lana.''

''For what?''

''I'm sorry that I pushed you away earlier. You didn't deserve that.''

''It's fine mom. I'm used to being put second. It doesn't bother me any more.''

''Well you hand begs to differ. Lana, I don't want you to be used to it. It's not fair to you.''

''I appreciate the apology, but one I'm sorry is not going to fix twenty years of damage. I'm sure you're sorry, but the damage has already been done.''

Allana stood up and wiped her hands on a cloth. ''I have to go. I promised Rey, Finn, and Poe that I would meet them for dinner. I'll see you later.''

''Allana!''

She was already gone. Leia took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from flowing. ''Han, I wish you were here. You were the only one she would listen to.''

 **AN: So… what did you guys think? Please, please, please review! I love hearing your thoughts, good or bad. Special thanks to my beta reader for helping me with this chapter! Disclaimer- I still don't own any of this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Luke was getting impatient. It had been five days since Allana arrived, and she and Leia hadn't spoken since the first night. He at first tried to let them work it out on their own, but it was becoming clear that neither were making the first move. He had been walking around the base for an hour trying to find Allana, so he could finally put this argument to rest. Finally, he found her covered in grease and oil on the Falcon.

''Allana!''

Allana jumped and dropped the tools she was holding. ''Uncle Luke you scared me.''

''Sorry.''

''Is there any particular reason as to why you felt the need to come and sneak up on me like that?''

''I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.''

''I'm fine thanks.''

''Good, good. So… what are your plans for the day?''

''Cut the bullshit Uncle Luke. What do you want?''

''Can't an uncle just come and check on his niece.''

''Not in this family. Now, spit it out.''

''Why haven't you and Leia made up yet?''

Allana groaned. ''If I make the first move she's going to hold it over my head and make me feel guilty for not agreeing to stay here.''

''You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met.''

''Gee thanks.''

Allana stood up and faced her uncle. ''Luke I appreciate that you're trying to help us, but I think the two of us are a lost cause. As soon as the Falcon is fixed, I'm leaving.''

''You can't keep running from everything that scares you.''

''I'm not scared of facing my mother.''

''I'm not just talking about Leia.''

Allana froze. ''Who are you talking about,'' she said icily.

''I may be old, but I'm not blind. I know something is or was going on between you and Poe Dameron. What ever it was may be over for you, but it's not over for him.''

''You've gone crazy.''

''Allana,'' he said, placing a hand on her arm, ''you have to understand that people are going to care about you no matter how hard you want them not to. You can't run from the people you love because things got though.''

''Why not? You did.''

Luke stared her down. ''You're right I did, and I've regretted it every second since.''

He let go of her, and started to walk away.

''Don't make the same mistake I did.''

Luke left the ship, his steps echoing on the walls of the ship. Allana stared after him, contemplating his words. She stared at the doorway and then back down at her tools as an internal battle raged inside her. She pulled her shoulders back and a look of determination settled on her face. She knelt down on the floor and went back to work.

….

''Ah there you are.''

Rey slipped into the empty training room where Luke was waiting.

''Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time.''

''It's alright Rey.''

Rey sat cross-legged on the floor across from Luke.

''What are we doing today?''

''Patience Rey. Now close your eyes.''

Rey visibly relaxed and she closed her eyes.

''Good. Now I want you to take a deep breath and clear your mind of all thoughts. That's it.''

Luke rose from his position and grabbed a blaster from a shelf behind him.''

''Okay, I'm putting something on the floor in between us. Don't open your eyes. Now, try to lift it.''

''How can I lift something that I can't see?''

''You have to trust yourself and your instincts. You still rely too much on your sight. Your eyes can deceive you.''

A peaceful silence filled the air. The two of them were focused on the blaster on the ground between them.

''Concentrate Rey. Visualize it floating in the air.''

''I'm trying,'' Rey said through gritted teeth. ''It's not working. I don't know what I'm even supposed to be visualizing.''

''Keep trying,'' Luke said soothingly. ''Don't let your thoughts keep you from doing this.''

The blaster slowly started to rise up off the ground. Rey's face scrunched together in concentration as she willed it to go higher. The blaster suddenly began to shake.

''Hold it steady Rey.''

''I'm…trying.''

The blaster slowly stopped shaking.

''Good,'' Luke said, ''Now, slowly lower it to the ground. Don't just let it drop.''

Rey laid the blaster on the ground softly, and then opened her eyes.

''See you did it,'' Luke said as he stood up. ''You're getting better every day.''

''Thank you Master, but I still have a lot of work to do.''

''Focus on what you're doing right Rey, not what you're doing wrong''

They both turned when someone knocked on the door.

''Hey Finn,'' Rey said when she saw the man standing at the door.

''I was wondering if you were ready for dinner,'' he said shifting from foot to foot.

''Am I finished Master?''

''Go Rey,'' Luke said smiling, ''go join your friends.''

Rey quickly gathered her things and followed her friend down the hallway.

…

The mess hall was almost empty when Allana entered. She scanned the room, looking for her friends. When she spotted them, she rushed over.

''Hey guys,'' Allana said hesitantly.

''Allana! I thought that you weren't going to be joining us,'' Rey said.

''Come sit,'' Poe said as he slid over.

''We're almost done eating, but we'll wait for you,'' Finn said.

''Thanks, but I can't stay,'' Allana said as she gripped her bag tighter.

''What's wrong,'' Finn asked concerned.

''Nothing,'' Allana said slowly, ''I came to say goodbye. I just got my clearance to leave. I already told Luke and Chewie goodbye.''

''Chewbacca isn't coming with you,'' Finn asked confused.

''He wanted to stay, and I'm not going to force him to come with me.''

''You're leaving,'' Poe asked, standing up.

''Don't act so surprised. You knew I was leaving eventually.''

''We didn't think you'd be leaving so soon,'' Rey said softly.

Rey and Finn both got up and embraced Allana. When Allana turned to Poe, a lump formed in her throat.

''Goodbye Poe,'' she said softly.

Allana turned around on her heel and flew out of the room.

''Allana wait!''

Poe tore down the hallway after her.

…

Luke and Chewie cautiously approached Leia, who was pouring over some charts.

 _Princess, we need to talk to you._

''What's wrong,'' Leia asked looking up.

 _It's Allana._

''What about Allana?''

''She's leaving,'' Luke blurted out. ''Tonight.''

Leia let out a sigh. ''I know.''

 _You knew?_

''Did you really think they wouldn't tell me when my daughter asked for clearance to leave?''

''We kind of figured they wouldn't,'' Luke said.

 _Why aren't you trying to stop her?_

''Allana is too much like her father. She can't stay in one place for long. I couldn't get Han to settle down, so what makes you think I can get her to stay.''

''You're her mother,'' Luke said.

Leia turned stared at the charts on the table as her voice began to tremble.

''That's exactly why I'm letting her leave. If I didn't let her, she would hate me even more then she already does, and she'll find some way to leave without me knowing.''

 _Do you want us to stop her?_

''Let her go,'' Leia said sadly. ''She'll come back when she's ready.''

''Leia…''

''Don't keep her from leaving Luke.''

Leia went back to her work. Luke and Chewie silently accepted defeat, and left the room.

…

''Allana! Allana!''

Poe finally caught up with Allana right in front of the Falcon.

He grabbed her arm to keep her from boarding the ship.

''What the hell do you want,'' Allana spat.

''Don't go.''

Allana rolled her eyes.

''I don't have time for this. I'll see you around.''

She yanked free from his grasp and started to board the ship. Poe reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his side. Allana stiffened at his action but didn't pull away.

''Why are you leaving?''

''I feel like I'm suffocating here. I need to get out.''

''You were fine here before you left. Why is it any different now?''

''Nothing is same as it was! Everything has changed!''

Allana stared him dead in the eye.

''Including me.''

''Not everything is different.''

''Really? Give me one good example.''

Poe tightened his grip on her and pulled her, so that they were as close as humanly possible. Allana's breath hitched as she stared into his eyes. He placed one hand behind her neck and crushed her lips to his. Allana gripped his shirt, as they pressed even closer together. They pulled apart as their lungs screamed for oxygen. Allana froze.

''Lana…''

''Why do you always have to make it a hundred times harder for me to leave?''

She leaned her head against the cool metal of the ship and tried to calm her racing heart.

''I still feel the same way about you,'' Poe said softly.

Allana dropped her head into her hands.

''I'm a different girl now Poe.''

She slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Poe crouched on the floor next to her.

''What happened to you Allana? You used to be so open, so happy. What changed that? Who changed that?''

Tears began to fill Allana's eyes.

''It doesn't matter Poe. I made a mistake. Now I have to live with the consequences.''

''Talk to me.''

''I can't.''

''You can.''

''No I can't,'' she screamed as she jumped to her feet.

Poe clasped his hand over her mouth.

''Shhh. I'm sorry for pushing you.''

Allana rested her head against his chest. Poe sighed deeply.

''I can't stop you from leaving, can I?''

''No.''

''If you have to leave,'' he said gently, ''can you stay one more night?''

Allana studied his face and then nodded slowly. Poe put his arm around her shoulder and lead her back inside the base towards his bunk. He scanned his palm and pulled her inside his small room. She fastened her lips to his and tugged at his shirt. Poe yanked his lips from hers.

''Lana…''

''Don't talk. Not tonight.''

She pulled him closer and guided his hand to the hem of her shirt.

''You sure?''

Allana rested her forehead against his.

''I always am with you.''

Poe wrapped his arms around her even tighter, and pulled her down on the bed with him.

…

Early the next morning, an annoying beeping jerked Allana out of her dreams. She opened her eyes and groaned when she saw what time it was. She attempted to sit up, but something jerked her back down.''

''Stay a little longer,'' Poe said, his lips inches from her ear.

''I have to leave.''

''No you don't''

He began kissing her neck and ear.

''Poe I really have to leave!''

''Stay with me.''

''I would if I could, but I can't''

He let her go reluctantly, and she jumped out of bed. She gathered her clothes and disappeared into the fresher. She came out and found Poe propped up on one arm.

''How long are you going to be gone?''

''I don't know.''

''Where are you going?''

''Tatooine. I have a friend who lives there. I'll stay there for awhile, and then who knows.''

''Be safe okay,'' he said as he got up.

''I will.''

Their lips met in a long kiss.

''Be happy,'' she said as she pulled away. ''Even if it means being with another girl.''

Her eyes were full of tears that were threatening to spill over. Poe's shoulders slumped as he kissed her forehead.

''Goodbye Lana.''

''Goodbye Poe.''

Just like that, she was gone.

 **AN: I am SO sorry for how long it took me to update. Finals and other end of the school year stuff have kept me busy these past few weeks. I will do my best to update soon, but because it's summer updates are not going to be very regular.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Allana practically sprinted down the hall away from Poe's room. When she reached the Falcon, she dropped down on the ramp and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with sobs. When she had cried until nothing was left in her, she wiped her eyes and stared out over the empty base. She slowly rose on shaky legs and started grabbing crates to load on the Falcon. As she set one down in the storage compartment of the Falcon, she laughed mirthlessly.

How was this her life? She was leaving no she was running away. She didn't want to admit it, but Luke was right. She ran from what scared her, and she hated herself for it. She took after her dad in that respect. Allana kept on loading crates into the Falcon. Once she secured all of them, she headed for the cockpit, but stopped at the open door of the captain's quarters. Her eyes landed on the stack of holos and letters. Allana slowly entered the room and sat down at the desk. She pulled out the letter addressed to her mother and ran her fingers over the black ink. She sighed softly and left the room with the letter in hand

…

Leia couldn't sleep. After hours of lying in the dark staring at the ceiling, she flicked the light on. She went over to her closet and dragged a box out from the back. She knelt down on the floor and opened it. Inside were stacks and stacks of holos. Leia grabbed the one off the top and smiled softly. It was a picture of a tired and sweaty Leia smiling through tears as she held a small baby in her arms. On the back, Allana's Birth was written in Han's messy handwriting. She set that holo down and picked up the next one. When she saw it, she choked back a sob. Han was sitting on the couch reading a story Ben, who was snuggled into his right side, and Allana, who was snuggled against his left. Leia closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the edge of the bed.

It felt like those photos were taken ages ago. It almost felt like it happened in a dream, a dream world where Han was still alive, Ben hadn't done what he did, and Allana still trusted her. Leia's eyes snapped open. She had to see Allana one more time. She had to say goodbye. She had to tell her how much she loved her. She couldn't let her little girl go. Leia grabbed a jacket and tore off down the hall.

She sighed with relief when she saw that the Falcon was still there. She reached the bottom of the ramp when Allana appeared at the top. The two women stared at each other for a long time.

''Here.''

Leia's eyes darted to her extended hand. In her hand was a letter.

''It was on the Falcon. Dad wrote them to all of us. This is yours.''

Leia took the letter and stared at her name written in Han's blocky handwriting.

''I thought you had left by now.''

''I had some things to do first.''

Allana shifted her weight from foot to foot, and Leia fiddled with the letter in her hand.

''Allana?''

''Yeah mom.''

''I just want you to know…''

Allana's face softened.

''I know mom. I need to go.''

''Be safe.''

''I will.''

Allana turned around and started to walk away, but she stopped and turned around.

''Hey mom?''

''Yes?''

''Read the letter.''

Leia smiled softly.

''Of course.''

When Allana reached the doorway of the ship, Leia called out, ''Allana!''

''Yes mom?''

''Where are you going? How long are you going to be gone?''

Allana stood silently for a long moment.

''Goodbye mom. I'll be fine.''

Allana hit the button to raise the ramp and headed deeper into the ship. Leia sat down on a crate and watched as the Falcon flew away from the base and disappeared into hyperspace.

…

A splash of cold water didn't help Poe in the slightest. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep since Allana left, but when he tried to work on new strategies for his squadron but, he couldn't concentrate. Her words just kept running through his mind. ''Be happy,'' she had said. Didn't she know he couldn't be happy without her? Did she have any idea how much she hurt him by leaving? It killed him every time he watched her go. He groaned and slammed his hands down on the sink. BB-8, who had been powered down, woke with a start at the sound. He beeped loudly and nudged Poe's leg.

''I'm good BB-8. Don't worry about me.''

He beeped again.

''Yeah. She left. Again.''

BB-8's head drooped.

''I know buddy. I'm sad too.''

Poe glanced at the rays of sunlight that were streaming in through the window.

''There's no use dwelling on it. We can't do anything about it.''

Poe pulled his work clothes on.

''Come on,'' he said to BB-8 as he opened the door. ''Lets go work on the X-wing.''

Before closing and locking the door, he looked back in the room and his eyes landed on the hairband on the nightstand that Allana had left behind.

''At least we got to say goodbye.''

…

Leia walked to the top of the hill that overlooked the base. She always went there when she needed time to forget about her obligations and just be alone. She sat down on a fallen tree trunk and pulled the letter out of her pocket. She opened it, and took out the creamy paper covered in Han's black scrawl. She took a deep breath and started reading.

''Dear Leia,'' she said in a shaky voice, ''I'm writing this on our twenty-seventh wedding anniversary. I can't tell you how much I want to be with you right now. Trust me sweetheart; if I could I would turn back the clock. Back to when things were good between us, before all the fighting started. Oh Leia, I'm so sorry. I should have been home more, I should have stopped Ben, and I should have been there for you instead of running away. You must hate me. We said our fair share of awful things to each other. Princess, I didn't mean any of it. I was scared and angry, and I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know how to be the father you thought I could be, the husband you needed me to be, and I'm so sorry. I need you to know that even though things didn't end the way we hoped, I wouldn't trade any of it. Life wouldn't be worth living if I didn't get to see you walking down the aisle towards me, if I didn't get to see your face in our kids. Leia, please don't think that I don't love our kids. The three of you are my whole world and that will never change. Don't give up on Ben. He'll never be truly gone. He had too much of you in him. Be patient with Allana. She loves you, but doesn't know how to show it. I love you so much Leia. Never forget that. Love, Han.''

By the time she finished the letter, she was sobbing.

''Oh Han. I love you too.''

Leia remembered when Han had left. He had told her that he wasn't good for her. That he couldn't make her happy anymore. He had told her to find someone that could make her happy. She hadn't had the courage to tell him that he was the only one who could make her happy, but it was too late now.

As she tried to put the letter back in its envelope, something metal fell out of it. She reached down on the ground and picked up a gold band. It was Han's wedding ring. She grasped it tightly in her hand. Leia reached up and pulled a silver chain out from under her shirt. On it dangled her wedding ring. She pulled the necklace off and slid Han's ring on it. She put it back on and tucked it underneath her shirt. The cool metal of the rings rested over heart as a reminder of the man she loved. Leia wiped her eyes and rose from the trunk and faced the rolling hills and valleys as the sun washed the whole planet in its golden glow.

…

''Poe.''

Poe pulled himself out from under his X-wing to see a very worried Luke Skywalker.

''Hello Master Skywalker.''

''Have you seen Leia?''

''No I haven't.''

Luke's shoulders slumped.

'This is the last time I spend hours looking for her. I've been looking for her everywhere. I thought she might need some company after well… you know.''

''Yeah.''

''You holding up okay?''

''Why would I not be?''

Luke fixed him with a pointed stare.

''What?''

''Nothing,'' Luke said, smiling slightly. ''If you see Leia, let me know.''

''Will do.''

Luke started to walk away when a voice rang out.

''Tatooine.''

Luke turned around.

''That's where she's going,'' Poe said. ''Just thought you should know.''

''She's going to be okay Poe.''

''I never said that she wasn't.''

''No, but your dark circles and red eyes tell me all I need to know.''

Luke left Poe scrambling for words, and exited the hanger.

…

''Leia?''

Leia turned around. Luke was standing there, a concerned look etched on his face.

''What are you doing out here,'' he said walking closer.

''I'm okay Luke.''

''That's not what I asked.''

''I just needed to be alone for a while.''

Luke put his arm around his sister.

''She's going to be just fine Leia.''

''I hope so.''

Luke's eyes fell on the paper Leia clutched tightly in her hands.

''What's this?''

''It's from Han. Allana gave it to me right before she left. Here, read it.''

Luke took the letter and scanned the page. When he finished, his eyes were welling up with tears.

''Oh Leia.''

He pulled her tighter against his chest and she buried her face in his shoulder as tears ran down her face.

''What am I going to do,'' Leia murmured into his chest. ''What am I going to do if she never comes back?''

''She will Leia. She loves you too much to stay gone for long.''

Luke pulled away and wiped away the tear tracks that covered her cheeks.

''Come on. Lets go inside.''

Leia allowed herself to be lead inside the base. Before they went inside, she stopped. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She had to be strong. She had to be.

…

''You need a break.''

Rey looked up from the pile of data pads that she had been reading in the empty mess hall. Finn was standing across the table from her.

''I really need to finish this.''

''You've done nothing but stare at these data pads all morning. What could possibly keep you so focused?''

''These are about the history of the Jedi.''

''Is Luke making you read them?''

''Well no…''

''Then come on.''

''What?''

He extended a hand out to her.

''You need to have some fun.''

Rey reluctantly shoved the data pads into her bag and followed Finn as he walked further and further from the base. Suddenly, he stopped. A glistening lake sat in the middle of a grove of trees.

''Cool right? I was walking the other day, and I found it. It's far enough from the base that not many people think to come out here.''

''It's beautiful, but why did you bring me here?''

''Because we're going to swim.''

Finn tugged his shoes and shirt off and began wading in the water. Rey took off her shoes, but hesitated at the waters edge.

''Aren't you coming in?''

''Finn, I can't…''

''You can't what?''

''I can't swim.''

''Of course,'' he said walking towards her, ''you grew up on Jakku. I guess I'll just have to teach you.''

''Excuse me?''

Finn grabbed both her hands and guided her deeper into the lake.

''It's not hard. Just give it a try.''

Rey rolled her eyes, but didn't protest further.

''Okay first, you need to learn how to float. Lie on your back. I'll make sure you won't sink.''

Finn placed a hand on her back and a hand under her knees.

''Now relax.''

''This feels weird.''

''You'll get used to it. I'm going to take my hands away now.''

''What!''

Rey franticly began kicking her feet and latched her arms around his neck.

''Rey, you'll be fine,'' Finn said suppressing laughter.

He detached her arms from his neck and supported her again.

''I'm going to take my hands away now, and I want you to not move.''

He slowly pulled his hands away, and held his breath as he waited to see how Rey would do. She stayed afloat for a few moments before she began to sink. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up just as her head went underwater.

''You okay?''

She coughed and spewed water.

''How do you like this?''

Finn chuckled softly.

''It gets better I promise. You did really well for your first time.''

''Thanks.''

The two of them just sat there in silence just taking in the peacefulness of the lake.

''Finn?''

''Yes?''

''Thank you.''

''It was just swimming lessons.''

''All I've ever known is sand. It's nice to know that something else exists out there.''

Finn placed a hand on her arm.

''I'm glad I was the one to show it to you.''

Rey smiled softly and looked down.

''I need to go back,'' Rey said as she walked onto the little beach. ''Luke is expecting me.''

''I'll come with you.''

The two of them headed back towards the base laughing and chatting the whole way.

…

Leia was going over the latest casualty list when a young man approached her.

''Excuse me, General Organa?''

''Yes?''

''I was sent to inform you that we have received a message from Lando Calrssian. He will be landing in the next few minutes or so.''

''Thanks for letting me know. I'll be there shortly.''

Leia switched off the data pad and stared at the wall. She closed her eyes as something hit her. She would have to tell him that Han was dead, and more importantly; she would have to tell him how much the ex-storm trooper that had just joined up looked like him.

 **AN: What do y'all think? Let me know if you liked it, hated it, or just thought it was okay. I love hearing what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca stood on the edge of a landing pad as they watched the Winged Calrissian touch down softly. Luke gripped Leia's hand as the door opened with a hiss. A man wearing a purple cape and a young woman dressed in all black exited the ship. The man was tall with greying hair, brown eyes and a tired expression on his face. He smiled slightly when he saw his welcome committee. His daughter was just as tall as he was but had amber colored eyes and a curly afro. She kept her face expression less as she approached the group waiting for them.

''Hello Princess,'' Lando said as he kissed her hand. ''You only seen to get more beautiful with age.''

''And you Lando are still a flatter.''

Lando embraced Chewbacca and turned to Luke.

''I see Leia finally dragged you out of hiding.''

''Did you expect any thing less from her?''

Lando chuckled.

''I'd be a fool if I did.''

The two men embraced.

Leia turned to Lando's daughter.

''Hello Ami. How are you doing dear?''

''Hello princess. I'm doing alright.''

Leia pulled her into a tight hug.

''You look just like your mother.''

''That's what I've been told. Hello Chewie.''

Chewbacca lifted her off the ground in a hug and growled his greeting.

''Master Luke,'' she said once she had been set back on the ground.

''How many times do I have to tell you that it's just Luke,'' he said as he hugged her.

''Probably at least another hundred,'' she retorted, cracking her first smile since arriving.

''It's been a long time,'' Leia said softly.

''Too long,'' Lando said.

''And who's fault is that,'' Ami asked dryly.

Lando swatted her arm.

''Ami,'' Leia said slowly, ''why don't you go to the mess hall to get some lunch. I need to talk with your father privately. Chewie will show you the way.''

''Alright,'' she said hesitantly sending a questioning look towards her father.

''I'll catch up with you later,'' Lando said, nodding for her to go on ahead.

Ami followed Chewbacca inside the base. As soon as they were inside, Lando turned to the twins.

''Okay, what happened?''

…

''So what's the big deal with this Lando Calrissian,'' Rey asked as she slid into a seat across from Poe and Finn.

''Luke canceled our lessons today, so he could greet him,'' she continued.

''Lando has known Luke and Leia for years. He was friends with Han for years before that. Apparently he helped rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt and then destroyed the second death star.''

Finn whistled softly.

''He's the administrator of Cloud City and had been for years. He's also a pretty famous smuggler. Everyone around here is happy to see him because it's rumored that he's very rich, and if you haven't noticed we kind of need money. He's mainly stayed neutral during all of this because his son was captured as a baby by storm troopers, and he's wanted to keep his wife and daughter safe.''

''So why is he acting now,'' Finn said around his food.

''The First Order attacked Cloud City and killed his wife and almost killed his daughter.''

''How the hell do you know all this stuff,'' Rey asked.

''Allana's good friends with his daughter and I'm good friends with her.''

They ate in silence for a moment until a voice called out from behind them.

''Well, well, well if it isn't Poe Dameron himself.''

Poe spun around.

''Ami!''

He leapt out of his seat and embraced the tall girl behind him, careful to avoid the tray of food she was carrying.

''When did you get here?''

''Just now. The Princess sent me off to go get food. Something about needing to talk to my dad alone.''

''Sit down with us.''

She rounded the table and sat next to Rey.

''Hi guys! I'm Ami, Lando's daughter.''

''I'm Finn.''

''And I'm Rey.''

''Nice to meet you Finn and Rey.''

She shook both their hands and started eating.

''How have you been Ami,'' Poe asked.

She shot him a glare.

''You know perfectly well how I've been. I thought you were told?''

''I was, but I didn't want to assume.''

Ami rolled her eyes.

''Did I hear you say something about Lana a minute ago? Have you heard from her?''

''She was here,'' Finn said.

''She was only here for a few days. We ran into her on a mission. She came back with us, stayed a few days, fixed up the Falcon, and left this morning,'' Rey said.

As Rey spoke Ami studied Poe's face and watched as different emotions flickered across his face.

''I see,'' she said slowly. ''Wait you said the Falcon. How did it get here? How did Chewie get here?''

Poe reached out and touched her arm gently.

''Ami, Han arrived here with these two about a year ago. He helped with a mission to destroy Starkiller Base. He didn't come back.''

Ami's face went white.

''Excuse me?''

They were silent.

''How?''

Poe stared down at his food.

''No,'' Ami said softly,'' he wouldn't. He couldn't do that to his own father!''

''Well he did,'' Finn muttered.

''How did Lana take it?''

''Better than expected,'' Poe said

''And Leia?''

Poe stared at her.

''How do you think?''

''That bad huh?''

He nodded.

''Well that's enough depressing topics for one day. Finn, Rey what do you guys do around here?''

…

''Leia you have to tell me what's going on. You're scaring me,'' Lando practically shouted as the four of them sat down in Leia's office.

 _''_ _Quiet down Lando,'' Chewie roared._

''Lando, I need you to not freak out when I tell you this,'' Leia said slowly.

''Oh kriff this must be worse than I thought.''

''Han showed up here around a year ago. With him he had a missing droid, a scavenger, and an ex-storm trooper. The droid had part of a map to Luke, but that's beside the point. The storm trooper, his name is Finn, gave us information that made it possible to attack Starkiller Base. Finn, Han, and Chewbacca flew to the base to bring down the shield and rescue the scavenger, Rey. Finn, Rey, and Chewbacca all made it back. Han didn't.''

Lando froze.

''How?''

Leia looked desperately at her brother.

''How!''

 _''_ _Kylo Ren killed him.''_

Lando slumped down in his seat and covered his face in his hands.

''I can't believe…''

''I couldn't either,'' Luke said softly.

Leia turned to Luke and Chewbacca.

''Will you two leave please? I need to talk to Lando alone.''

They nodded and left silently.

''Lando,'' Leia practically whispered, ''I know this is a shock, but I really need you to pull yourself together and listen to me for a moment.''

He raised his head and let out a shaky breath.

''It's about your son Lando.''

''My son is dead Leia.''

''No, he's not.''

''He's gone Leia why can't you just accept that. I appreciate you looking for him, but it's no use.''

''Lando I found him.''

''What?''

Leia reached into her desk and pulled out a folder.

''You know the ex-storm trooper I told you about, Finn?''

''Yes…''

''When he came back from Starkiller Base, he was badly injured. He was in a coma and while he was being treated I ordered a DNA test done.''

She reached out across the table and took his hand.

''Lando, it matched yours and Luna's.''

''Did you tell him?''

''No,'' she said smiling softly, ''I wanted to wait until a member of his family was here.''

Lando didn't say anything.

''Lando, listen to me. I know you feel guilty that you found out after Luna was dead, but please don't throw away this second chance with your son. I may never get another chance with mine, and it will kill me to see you toss yours to the side.''

She smiled softly.

''Do you want to know why I even decided to do the test? Lando he acted just like you. He came in here, no one but Poe knew who he was, and he immediately took charge. He offered to go on a mission that would probably kill him, just to save a friend. Just like you did for Han all those years ago.''

Lando eyes met Leia's.

''I need to tell Ami first.''

Leia's smile broadened and clutched his hand.

''Han really loved you, you know,'' Lando said softly, ''I'm really sorry about what happened.''

Leia looked up at the ceiling.

''And I'm sorry about Luna.''

…

''Poe!''

''Yes Ami?''

Poe was walking down to the hanger when Ami had run down the hall after him.

''Are you okay?''

Poe looked at her.

''Why wouldn't I be?''

''You are the most stubborn man I've ever met, and that's saying something because I grew up with my father, Han, and Luke.''

''What do you want me to say Ami? That she broke my heart again? That all I want to do is lie in bed and cry?''

''Why'd she leave this time?''

Poe ran his hands through his hair and leaned against the wall.

''She said she was suffocating. That she had changed. I think it had more to do with her dad's death and the way her mother received her.''

''What happened?''

''You know what their relationship is like. She was gone for years, and then she just showed up. How do you think she reacted?''

''Kriff.''

''Kriff is right. Something happened to her though while she was gone. She's even less trusting than she was before.''

Ami didn't say anything.

Poe turned to her with an accusing expression on his face.

''You know something!''

''She stopped by Bespin when she left the first time. She was really upset.''

''What happened?''

''I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't. She made me promise.''

Poe banged his fist against the wall.

''You know she would tell you if she could.''

He didn't reply.

''Did she say goodbye this time?''

''Only because I convinced her to stay one more night, and she wanted to say goodbye to Finn and Rey. If it was just me, she would have just left.''

''Poe…''

''Don't tell me other wise, you know I'm right.''

''She loves you. A lot.''

''Then why does she keep leaving?''

''She's too much like her dad. She panics when she feels that something is out of her control.''

Ami playfully elbowed him.

''Or when she feels so strongly for someone that it scares her.''

Poe looked at Ami.

''You think she'll come back.''

''I know she will. She loves you and Leia too much.''

She nodded her head in the direction he was headed.

''Go work on your ship. I have to go see my dad anyways.''

''Thanks Ami.''

''No problem. I owe you. You and Lana helped me work through all my guy problems. The least I can do is return the favor.''

…

''General, you wanted to see me?''

Leia looked up from the files she was currently reading.

''Oh Finn, come in!''

''Did I do something wrong?''

''No, of course not.''

Finn sat down on the seat across from her.

''Finn have you ever been curious to find out who your parents are?''

''Yes…''

''I know that many storm troopers were taken from their families as babies, and when Poe told me that he helped you come up with your name, I assumed that you were one of those cases.''

''That's true.''

''When you were in a coma, I ordered a DNA test done. I hope you don't mind, but I figured you would like to know at least where you came from.''

''Did the results show anything?''

Leia smiled softly and handed him the same folder she had handed Lando.

''Open it. The results are inside.''

Finn practically ripped open the folder. He scanned it quickly then stopped. He looked up to stare at Leia.

''Lando Calrissian is my dad?''

Leia nodded.

''I just told him a little while ago. He's telling Ami now.''

''Does he… Does he want me?''

Leia chuckled.

''Of course he does. He may be a little icy towards you at first. He feels guilty that he didn't look hard enough to find you, and that he was able to find out that you were still alive and your mom didn't.''

A knock sounded at the door.

''Come in!''

Lando and Ami opened the door looking nervous. Leia stood up.

''I'll give you guys some privacy.''

She smiled at Lando and squeezed Ami's shoulder. She pushed them completely into the room and shut the door. Finn stood up and faced the man how had recently been identified as his father and a girl who had been identified as his sister. They just stared at each other until Ami rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

''So…I hear you're my big brother,'' she said smiling though tears.

''I guess I am.''

Ami released her death grip and stepped back. Lando just stood there, staring at him.

''Dad,'' Finn said tentatively.

That one little word broke Lando out of his trance. He reached out as if to touch him, but snapped his hand back as if he had been burned.

''Dad,'' Ami said softly, ''he's not going to bite.''

Lando reached out again and gently touched his son's face.

''You look just like your mother,'' he said so softly, they could barley hear him.

A single tear spilled over and ran down Finn's cheek. Seeing this, Lando tentatively wrapped his son in a tight hug. When they pulled away, Lando was trying not to cry.

''I'm so glad you're here,'' Lando said.

''I am too,'' Finn said. ''Very, very glad.''

…

Many planets and systems away, Allana Solo touched the Falcon down on Platform 96 in Mos Eisley, Tatooine. She walked out of the ship into the arms of a tall blonde man.

''Hello Jack.''

''Hello Allana. I must say, I was surprised when I got your message.''

''Then you obviously don't know me very well. Did you arrange everything?''

''Of course. Did you expect anything less?''

''Definitely not. Your parents are okay with me staying with them, right?''

''Why would they not be? You're the daughter they never had. It also helps that you're the best bartender my father has ever hired.''

''I do seem to have a talent for that.''

''Your parents must be so proud.''

''Yeah right!''

''Come on,'' he said slinging an arm over her shoulder, ''my moms cooking and my new boyfriend is coming over for dinner.''

''I can't wait to meet him. By the way, what name did you register the Falcon under?''

''Hunk of Junk.''

''Jack!''

 **AN: So… what did you think? Just a reminder- anything in italics is Chewbacca talking. Please take some time to review! I would really appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finn sat on a log over looking the lake lost in thought. After a tearful reunion with his father and sister, he had escaped to the sanctuary the lake offered. He felt like he was in a dream, nothing felt real. Sadness, anger, and happiness whipped through his head like a tornado. He closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the sound of birds chirping and water lapping at the shore of the lake. The sound of footsteps made him turn around.

''Hey,'' Rey said softly, ''I thought I would find you here.''

She sat down on the log next to him.

''I love coming out here.''

Finn only grunted in response and kept his face impassive.

''What have you been doing? Everyone's been worried about you.''

''Why?''

''Why? Finn… you're our friend, and you were just reunited with your father and sister. We want to make sure that you're processing everything okay.''

''Is there a right way to process this?''

''There's never a right way to process anything like this.''

They sat in silence for a moment.

''Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can help you with?''

''I'm fine Rey.''

She raised her eyebrows and sat closer.

''You've been avoiding me all afternoon. You're not fine.''

''You wouldn't understand.''

She scoffed.

''Try me.''

''I may have met my family, but how can I even look them in the face. I lived and worked with the same people that killed my mother. They should hate me right now. I don't even understand how they can even look at me.''

''None of that is your fault Finn! You didn't do anything wrong here. You never killed anyone.''

''But I helped them. I thought that if I didn't kill anyone then I wasn't a bad guy, but now I know that aiding them, even just a little bit, makes me just as guilty.''

''Okay, then you made a few mistakes. I've definitely made mistakes in my life, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person.''

''Easy for you to say, you don't have a family to disappoint.''

Rey flinched as if she had been slapped. As Finn realized what he said he quickly tried to backpedal.

''Shit Rey, I didn't mean it like that.''

''Then what did you mean?''

She stood up, but before she could go anywhere Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

''I'm really, really sorry. I'm angry, okay! I'm pissed that it's taken me this long to find out I even had a family. I'm stressed and I took it out on you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.''

Rey stared out at the lake as Finn held his breath, waiting for a response. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

''I accept your apology, but I can't forgive you that fast. I know you're stressed, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on the people around you,'' she said softly.

''I know Rey.''

Rey placed her hand on his arm.

''Talk to me, vent, get this all out of your system.''

Finn took a deep breath.

''I never knew where I came from, who my parents were, and why I wasn't with them. And now I found out that my dad is alive, and I have a sister. All the answers to the questions that I desperately want answers to are right there, and now I'm too scared to even ask the questions. I have no idea how to process this.''

''No one expects you to adjust right away. I'm sure Lando and Ami are still processing.''

''You know, one of the guys in my group tried to hack into the files and find out who his parents were.''

''What happened?''

''He got caught. The guy who caught him just laughed when he told him what he was doing. He said that they were dead or gave him up willingly. He said that it was the same for everyone. It was always easier to believe that they were dead.''

''Finn…''

They both just stared out over the lake.

''Rey?''

''Hmm?''

''If you found out that your parents were alive, what would you do?''

''I don't know. I probably wouldn't know whether to scream, cry, or jump for joy, but in the end I probably be very happy if it turns out they weren't the ones to dump me on Jakku.''

''Do you ever want to learn who they are?''

''Of course, but its highly unlikely I'll ever know them. I mean, it's not like someone is just going to show up claiming me.''

Finn placed his arm around her and pulled her into his side. Rey leaned against him and nestled her head on his shoulder.

''I'm really happy for you Finn,'' Rey said softly.

''Thank you. I really hope you find your family.''

''I really hope I do too.''

They sat wrapped in each other's arms until the sun disappeared below the horizon.

…

Rey couldn't think straight. It had been a week since Finn had found out that Lando was his father, and she couldn't stop thinking about her parents, whoever they were. She had been so distracted in her lessons with Luke that he had ended lessons early every day because she wasn't paying attention. Now, she was sitting on the X-wing that she and Poe were fixing. Well she was just making it worse, and Poe was fixing her mistakes along with what they were supposed to be fixing to begin with. After Rey had attached the wrong two wires together for the third time, almost lighting the ship on fire, Poe had had enough.

''Okay, that's it. Come on,'' he said standing up and wiping the grease off his hands.

''Where are we going,'' Rey asked at she climbed down.

''To see the General.''

Poe grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hanger.

''What! Why?''

He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to look at her.

''You have been lost in some other world this past week. You've done more damage to the ships we've been trying to repair then good, and Luke says that you haven't been concentrating in you lessons either. ''

''You talked to Luke about me?''

''Yes and we're both concerned for you.''

''Fine, I've been distracted lately, but that doesn't mean I need to talk to the General.''

''Rey, I'm your boss, and she's my boss. If you keep making us waste parts when we're trying to repair ships, she's going to kill me. I would like to live, so it's in my best interest to sort out whatever is going to with you.''

''Still not seeing why I have to go talk to the General.''

Poe stared straight into her eyes.

''Before she was a General, she was a mother, and something tells me that's what you need right now. Lets go.''

He took off down the hall, and Rey practically had to run to keep up. When they finally reached the main command room, he motioned for her to stop.

''Wait here. I need to talk with her first.''

Poe walked over to Leia and tapped her arm. They talked quietly for a minuet before they headed back in Rey's direction.

''Hello Rey,'' Leia said softly, ''how about you and I take a walk.''

Rey nodded mutely and followed Leia down the hall.

…

Finn was walking through the hanger when a voice called his name. He looked around and eventually saw Ami waving at him from the doorway of the Winged Calrissian. He walked over to her and stood at the base of the ramp.

''Come here,'' she said with a smile.

He walked up the ramp warily.

''I want to show you something,'' Ami said as she led him through the winding hallways of the ship.

She stopped at what appeared to be the dining room. The table was covered in boxes.

''Sit.''

Finn sat down on the closest chair and Ami sat next to him. She reached out and grabbed the closest box. She opened it to reveal stacks of holos. Ami grabbed the one on top and handed it to Finn.

''What is this?''

The photo was of a young woman cradling a newborn baby.

''That is you and mom. Dad took it a few hours after you were born. And this one,'' she said as she reached back in the box, ''was is from when you came home for the first time''

They went through all the pictures in the box. They're were holos of him walking, laughing, reading with both parents, his first birthday, playing with a young Kylo Ren, a young Allana, and a girl that Ami reluctantly identified as Luke's daughter. When Finn was a year a half, the pictures abruptly stopped.

''That's when you were captured.''

The siblings looked up to see Lando standing in the doorway.

''Dad,'' Ami said quickly, ''how long have you been there?''

''Not long. Don't worry, I'm not mad that you got those out.''

Ami visibly relaxed. Lando picked up the photo of Finn's first birthday. He was sitting in his mom's lap and had cake smeared all over his face and hair.

''I had forgotten this,'' he said chuckling softly. ''It took us an hour to get all the cake off.''

''I bet mom was not too happy,'' Ami said softly. ''She was a stickler for neatness.''

''She wasn't pleased,'' Lando said with a hint of melancholy in his voice, ''but she was laughing harder than anyone.''

''What was she like,'' asked Finn.

Lando sat down across from his children.

''She was very quiet when I met her, but after awhile she started to come out of her shell. She was very kind and had a wonderful sense of humor. I used to say she was only woman who could boss me around. She and General Organa were very close.''

''How did you meet her?''

''The General introduced us. Luna had been a slave for the Empire since her childhood. I had offered to take any freed slaves in and give them jobs and a place to stay. Luna came to stay with me a year or so after the war, and she never left.''

''She was a slave?''

Lando nodded grimly.

''According to her stories, she had a better experience than most, but it still wasn't good. Luna always said that she didn't want pity, that what she went though made her the person she was.''

''She definitely was a force to be reckoned with,'' said Ami. ''I couldn't get away with anything.''

''I wish I remembered her,'' Finn said softly.

''Take the pictures,'' Lando said.

''Are you sure?''

''Ami and I have memorized these pictures. We don't need them anymore.''

''Thank you.''

''She would want you to have them.

…

Rey and Leia walked until they were standing on the hill that over looked the base. Leia walked over the fallen tree trunk and sat down. When she was that Rey was still standing, she patted the spot next to her.

''Come sit. I don't bite I promise.''

She tentatively sat down where Leia gestured.

''It's pretty up her isn't? I always come up here when I need to think,'' Leia said with a small smile.

''It is pretty.''

They were silent for a moment.

''General, can we just talk about what we need to talk about? I know you're busy, and I'm supposed to meet Luke soon.''

Leia chuckled.

''You're not one for small talk, good to know. You want to cut to the chase, fine we'll do that. Poe tells me that you've been in a funk for the past week, that you've been so distracted that you can't do your job, and that even Luke had lost his patience and ended your lessons early. Now Finn was reunited with his family around the same time you entered this funk. Am I correct in assuming that this has something to do with that?''

''Yes.''

Leia studied her for a long moment.

''Rey, I can't help you with anything if you don't tell me what the problem is.''

''I just…''

''You just what?''

''You were adopted right? And you knew that you were adopted.''

''That's true.''

''Did you ever wonder who your real parents were?''

A knowing look settled over Leia's face.

''So this is what is bothering you. You're wondering about who your parents are.''

''I guess I am.''

Leia's face changed from a stern General to a concerned mother.

''What about your parents? What about them is making you so distracted?''

''Just who they are, are they even alive, were they ones to abandon me… things like that.''

''Okay, so what is it going to take for you to stop thinking about them to the point where you can actually do your job and train with Luke?''

''I don't know. I really just want a little information about them. I'll take anything.''

''Okay. When we're done here, I'll take you down to the med bay, and I'll order a DNA test done.''

''Really?''

''Yes really. However, before you get your hopes up, I need to tell you a few things first. We may be able to get the information to you today, but it could take days.''

''I'm okay with waiting.''

''There's also a big chance that we may never find anything. Your parents were most likely born around the rise of the Empire, so they may never have been registered. You also need to be prepared to get results that you don't want.''

"I know I can't pick my family. I just really want to know that I have one.''

''You have a family Rey, and we'll do what we can to find them.''

…

The sound of light sabers clashing echoed off the concrete walls of the training room. Rey was breathing hard as she blocked the strikes from Luke's saber.

''You can do better than this,'' he called. ''I've seen you do better.''

She gritted her teeth in determination and struck out harder.

''Blindly striking out won't help you in a fight. You need to focus on what's happening now, not something else.''

''I'm trying!''

They fought for a few minuets before Rey found herself flat on her back with her light saber on the other side of the room. Luke offered her his hand and pulled her up.

''What's bothering you Rey? Your head has been miles away and has been for days.''

Rey took a few moments to catch her breath.

''I asked the General to do a DNA test.''

Luke froze.

''You did?''

''I'm supposed to meet her after were done here to see the results.''

''I see.''

''I'm sorry I wasn't focused today.''

''It's all right Rey,'' he said putting a comforting hand on her arm.

He summoned her light saber to his hand and handed it to her.

''Go shower and see Leia. We aren't going to get anything done today if you're distracted.''

''Thank you Master Luke.''

''You're welcome. I hope you find the family you're looking for.''

…

Allana was getting dressed to work the evening shift at the Mos Eisley Cantina when Jack burst in.

''We have a problem.''

''Have you ever heard of knocking! You know the thing you do to warn people that your coming in instead of just barging in when they're changing.''

''This is no time for sarcasm. We have a really big problem.''

''What is it this time?''

''Strom troopers have arrived.''

Allana dropped the shoe she was holding.

''You said…''

''I know what I said, but for some reason they decided that they needed to have troops inside the city.''

''I'm dead.''

''No you're not. I have a plan.''

He pulled out a red wig and a pair of grey contacts.

''Put these on.''

Grumbling she put in the contacts and fastened the wig down.

''This won't help me if Kylo Ren decides to pay us a visit.''

''Which is why you can't do anything to draw attention to yourself.''

''I don't do that anyway.''

''Fair enough. Just act normal, and it will be fine.''

''You better hope it is.''

''Oh I do. I'm going downstairs. You look good as a red head by the way.''

Jack walked out the door just in time to avoid the shoe that was thrown at him.

''I'm going to kill you if I have to wear this everyday.''

''Love you too,'' he called back.

…

Leia slid a folder across her desk to Rey who was sitting on the other side.

''Thankfully, your parents showed up on the records without any digging. That's why you are getting to see the results today. Normally it takes longer.''

Rey eyed the folder as if it was a poisonous snake.

''Did you look at the results,'' she asked tentatively.

''I did.''

''Will I like what it says?''

Leia was silent for a long moment.

''I honestly don't know. You have to decide that for yourself.''

Rey grabbed the folder and opened it slowly. It said-

Name: Luminaria (Rey) Amidala Skywalker

Age: 20

Parents: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker

Files for parents are attached.

Rey dropped the folder as if she had been burned.

"Rey? Hey look at me.''

Leia reached out and put a gentle hand on her arm.

''Luke is my father. He's my father. I've known him for a year, and he never said anything!''

She looked at Leia with an expression of complete sorrow.

''Does he know?''

''No. I was going to tell him after we're done here.''

''My father didn't recognize his own daughter.''

''Rey…''

''Please don't make excuses for him. I need to get some air.''

Her chair made a scraping sound against the floor as she pushed it back.

''You can come talk with me if you need someone. Okay?''

Rey nodded before running out of the room. Leia put her head in her hands as the door slammed shut.

''This did not go the way I hoped it would.''

…

Luke and Lando were playing Sabacc when a loud banging on the door stopped them. The banging just got louder until a voice rang out.

''Luke Skywalker if you don't open the door this instant so help me, I will make you regret ever coming back here!''

''Leia what's wrong?''

She stormed in the room and, she slammed the folder down on the table that was now covered in discarded cards.

''Read it.''

Lando got up and said, ''I think I'll just go now.''

''Sit down Calrissian.''

Lando eyed Leia nervously and sat back down. Luke sat down and quickly scanned the information inside the folder. His eyes widened.

''My reaction exactly,'' Leia said.

''To what,'' Lando asked.

''It seems my long lost daughter is still alive. Have you told her?''

''Yes I did, and she promptly bolted from my office.''

Luke buried his head in his hand.

''Who is she,'' asked Lando.

''Rey, the girl your son arrived here with,'' Leia said, ''Luke did you have any idea?''

''No. How could I have not noticed that the girl I was training was my daughter?''

''I don't know Luke.''

''She probably hates me now.''

''Not hate, but I think she's upset that you didn't realize it.''

''I need to find her.''

''Yes, you do!''

Luke didn't move.

''What are you waiting for? Go,'' Lando practically yelled.

Luke rose from his chair and swept out of the room closely followed by Leia. Lando began gathering up all the Sabacc cards.

''Never a boring moment around this family,'' he mumbled under his breath.

…

Rey sprinted down the hall, dodging people as she went, until she found an empty meeting room. She sunk down in one of the chairs. The sun shining in through the windows hit her right in the eyes, and the sounds of people in the hallway seemed magnified. Everything was too loud, too bright. She couldn't seem to bet enough air in. Suddenly a hand was on her back telling her to breathe. It felt like hours, but it probably took only minuets for her breathing to come back to normal. She rested her head on the cool metal of the desk as the hand continued to rub her back and another squeezed her hands. She looked up to see Finn and Poe looking at her concerned.

''What…''

Poe shook his head softly, indicating for her to stop talking.

''You just had a panic attack. Take it slow for a minuet. Finn and I were headed to the General's office to check on you, but we almost got knocked over by you running down the hall.''

''We followed you here,'' said Finn. ''We wanted to make sure you were okay.''

''You want to talk about it,'' asked Poe.

Rey shook her head.

''No, not right now.''

''Okay. What do you need right now?''

''I don't… I don't know.''

''Just tell us what we can do,'' Finn said softly.

''Nothing right now.''

She stood up, but her knees buckled. Poe reached out an arm to steady her.

''Sit down, don't stand up yet. Finn can you go find her some water?''

''On it.''

Finn left the room closing the door tightly behind him.

''How are you so good at dealing with panic attacks,'' Rey asked.

''I know someone who used to have them all the time. When your friend needs you, you learn pretty fast how to care for them.''

''I've never had one before.''

''They have a tendency to sneak up on you. Rey, look at me for a minuet.''

He bent over so that he could look directly into her eyes.

''You don't have to tell me who your parents are, but can you tell me if both or just one of them is on the base?''

''My dad's here,'' she said so softly it was almost inaudible.

Poe nodded.

''Okay, I think what you need right now is space. You're not going to be able to process this while you're here.''

''Finn did.''

''Finn's a different person, and his dad arrived on the base only a few hours before he found out.''

''Where do you suggest I go?''

''I don't know. Have you met anyone over the past year that doesn't live on the base that you feel comfortable telling about this?''

''Maybe Allana because she told me so much about her past, but no one knows where she is.''

''I do.''

Rey looked at him disbelievingly.

''Mos Eisley, Tatooine.''

''And you know this because?''

''Will you please just trust me? Go see Allana. Stay for a few days them come back ready to face your dad.''

''I don't have any way to get there.''

''We've assigned you to a squadron that you were supposed to start working with tomorrow. When you get assigned to a squadron, you get an X-wing. I know which one is yours. You can take it.''

''Where is it?''

''I'll show you.''

He stood up and offered a hand to Rey. She grabbed it and allowed him to lead her down the hall.

…

''Poe!''

He turned around after watching Rey take off to see Finn running towards him.

''I've been looking all over for you man! Why'd you disappear? Where's Rey?''

''Rey left.''

''Excuse me?''

''She needs space Finn. I sent her off to visit Allana. She'll be back when she's ready.''

Before Finn could say another word, Luke and Leia ran up to them.

''Where's Rey,'' Luke asked franticly.

''She fine,'' Poe said.

''That's not what I asked.''

''She's visiting Allana.''

''No one knows where Allana is,'' said Leia.

''He does,'' Luke said jerking a thumb at Poe.

''You do?''

''Yes. Rey needed some space. I'm assuming you're the person she needs space from,'' Poe said looking Luke up and down.

''Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine,'' Finn said reassuringly.

Leia raised her eyebrows.

''And you know that because…''

''If she can get to Allana, she'll be fine. Allana will let her vent for a few days, and then she'll send her back here,'' said Poe.

''And how do you know Allana won't convince her to stay away like she did?''

''Allana left angry. Rey left disappointed. You don't leave the people that disappoint you. You come back and hope that this time is different from the last,'' said Poe with a meaningful look at Leia.

''She'll be back Leia,'' Luke said softly. ''He's right. Let's get back inside. We can't do anything but wait now.''

Leia began to follow him when she stopped.

''Wait,'' she said pointing a finger at Poe,'' how do you know where she is?''

 **AN: Hi all! What did y'all think? Please let me know! Updates will be fairly sporadic because I'm back in school and don't have a ton of free time. Please review, it really makes my day! If any of y'all have any questions about the story please feel free to message me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rey carefully docked her X-wing on a landing platform in Mos Eisely, Tatooine. She climbed out of the cramped space and stretched her sore legs. She had been flying from planet to planet for a little over a week gathering supplies, and now she was finally here. The only problem, she had no idea where to find Allana. She slung the bag that held the few items that she had bought over her shoulder, secured the ship, and began searching all the other platforms for the Falcon.

She wandered up and down the platforms searching until someone called out.

"Hey!"

Rey turned around and saw a man in a uniform looking at her.

He walked closer and said, "You looking for something? I can help."

"I'm good, thanks though."

"You sure? I work here. I know every ship that comes in and out of this place."

Rey studied him for a long moment.

"I don't think…" she began.

The man cut her off and said, "You running from something kid? Don't worry, I won't let anyone know what you're looking for."

"Alright. I'm not getting anywhere on my own, so this can't hurt."

"Come with me then."

He lead her to a room on the edge of the spaceport. He grabbed a data pad off a table and handed it to her.

"All the ships docked here are on it. If the ship you're looking for is here, it'll be on this."

"You're just going to let me use this?"

"It has special security measures that prevents it from being copied, and the only information about the ships is the name and where it's docked. The sensitive information is kept elsewhere."

Rey started scrolling through that list of names until one caught her eye.

"You find what you're looking for," the man asked.

"I think so. Thanks…"

"Matt," he said, taking the data pad back from her.

"Thanks Matt."

She left the room and practically ran to platform 96. She peeked inside and say a ship that looked like the Falcon but had parts covered in tarps and parts painted different colors. The ramp was down, so she headed inside.

''Allana? Allana are you in here? It's Rey?''

She turned a corner and ran right into a tall blonde man.

''Who are you,'' she asked backing away.

''I could ask the same to you. What are you doing on my ship?''

''This isn't your ship!''

''Is that so?''

''Look buddy, I've flown on this ship before. I know that this is the Millennium Falcon. Can you please just tell me where I can find Allana.''

"I don't know anyone named Allana, and this isn't the Millennium Falcon. My dad had owned this ship since the Clone Wars."

"I know you're lying. Please, I'm with the Resistance. I really need to speak with her."  
"What's your name?"

''Rey."

"Your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Well Rey," he said crossing his arms, "why do you think this Allana girl is here anyways?"

"Her friend Poe Dameron told me I could find her here."

"He did," he said, his eyebrows rising. "I don't know anyone named Poe Dameron either."

"Fine," said Rey, "if you're not going to tell me where she is then I guess I'll have to find her myself."

Rey stared walking away when he called out.

"Why do you want to see her?"

"It's personal."

He walked up to Rey and said, "I can take you to see her, but I can't guarantee she'll want to see you. Did it ever occur to you that she came her because she didn't want to be found."

"I know that, but this is really important."

He studied her.

"Okay," he said finally, "Come with me."

He strode out of the ship so quickly, Rey could barley keep up.

"Hey," she called, "what's your name?"

"Jack."

"You have a last name?"

"I do, but you don't need to know it."

…

Luke had been staring at the box sitting in front of him for the past hour. He had reached out to open it numerous times, but had pulled his hand back before he could.

''What are you doing," Luke muttered to himself, "you are terrified of a little box. You've faced Darth Vader you can open this silly little box.''

He reached out a flipped the lid off, sending it sliding across the floor and pulled the box closer. His hands trembled slightly as he removed the layer of fabric that protected the contents from the elements. Luke swallowed hard as he reached his hand inside, looking the other direction, and pulled out the first thing he touched. He turned slowly to look at the object that rested in his hand.

It was a book. A book that he and his wife had read every single night to their daughter before she was so cruelly taken from them. They had attempted to read her other books, but she had screamed until they caved and read this one. They both rolled their eyes every time they read it, but both knew that they didn't really mind because it made their daughter happy. Luke ran his hands over the cracked and worn binding and flipped through the torn and stained pages. He set the book aside and pulled out a new item, this time a blanket.

Like the book, the blanket was worn and frayed. It had once displayed a design of sunbeams, but as time had gone by, the blanket had become unrecognizable. Just by holding it, it brought Luke back to when he had bought that blanket, all those years ago. It was mere hours after his daughter's birth, hours from when his little girl had been placed in his wife's arms and named Luminaria. He had dashed off, to buy a gift for his daughter, and had been immediately drawn to this blanket. When he presented it to his wife, he had told her that this little girl was going to be a ray of sunshine in their lives for as long as she lived. He remembered how his wife had cried as she took the blanket from him and wrapped it around their baby.

He remembered how attached to the blanket she had become, how when she had run into his and Mara's room because she was scared of a thunderstorm, she always brought her blanket with her, clutched tightly in her palms. She had even refused to give it up to be washed when she had gotten food all over it, much to Mara's dismay.

His emotions suddenly became too much, and he broke out into heaving sobs, pressing the blanket to his chest.

''My little girl,'' he thought, " I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I failed you. You deserve better than me.''

…

When Jack led Rey into Mos Eisely Cantina, she thought he was playing a joke on her.

''She's here? Are you serious?''

''Completely. Wait here,'' he said grabbing her arm and leading her to a corner booth in the back. ''Don't move. I'll let her know that you are here.''

Before she could even react, Jack was gone. Rey slid into the booth, her hand resting on her light saber. She scanned the room looking for danger. It was crowded, men, women, and aliens, were crammed into this small space. Different languages filled the air as everyone talked and laughed. A band played in the corner, preforming songs that made you want to dance, and waitresses flitted around the room delivering drinks. An older man and a tall blonde woman worked at the bar, pouring drink after drink. Rey followed Jack with her eyes and watched him whisper something into the male bartender's ear, who then barked a command at one of the waitresses. As she was watching that, she missed Jack saying something to the other bartender.

''Can I get you anything?''

Rey jumped and turned to find the waitress that bartender had said something too, standing next to her.

''I don't think so.''

The girl rolled her eyes.

''Look honey, if you want to look less suspicious, order a drink. If you don't people will start asking questions. Now, what do you want?''

''Um,'' she said trying to wrack her brain for the name of the drink Poe had ordered on the mission all those months ago when she first met Allana.

''I'll just pick for you,'' said the waitress as she walked away.

She returned quickly with Rey's drink and set it down on the table with a loud clunk. When she has left, she tentatively took a sip. She began coughing loudly and her eyes began to water as the liquid burned her throat. As soon as she had wiped her eyes clean, someone slid in the booth across from her. She looked up and became face to face with the waitress.

''I'm Carly,'' she said extending her hand to shake, ''you're looking for Allana right?''

''I am.''

''Come with me. I only have a few minuets before my break is over, so we need to get moving.''

She stood up and gestured for Rey to follow her. Carly weaved through the crowded cantina to a nondescript door in the back. She scanned her hand to unlock the door, and the two of them climbed up a steep staircase to a large open room. The walls were lined with mirrors, and tables that were over flowing with makeup, wigs, and hair products. Racks on one side of the room held hundreds of outfits, shoes, and jewelry. A circle of couches and chairs sat in the center of the room. Girls of all ages and species were draped over the couches and chairs. When they noticed Rey, they stopped their conversations and turned to stare.

''She's here to see Allana,'' Carly said before anyone could ask. "Your break is over in two by the way.''

As soon as she said that, the girls began hurriedly touching up their makeup and fixing their hair. Carly led Rey to a couch.

''Sit here. Allana will be here just a few minuets after they all leave. Don't touch anything.''

Carly walked back over to the staircase.

''Time to get back to work girls!''

They hurriedly rushed down the stairs, leaving Rey alone. A few minuets later she heard the door open and the click of heels as someone climbed the stairs. The blonde bartender appeared, gave Rey a once over, and turned to the mirror. Rey watched as she slipped off her heels, took out contacts that had turned her brown eyes back to green, and unclipped a blonde wig. When she turned around, Rey found herself face to face with Allana.

''Hey Rey. I heard you wanted to see me.''

…

''General!''

Leia looked up from the data that she had been reviewing with Poe to see someone running towards her.

''What's the issue Davis,'' she asked as soon as he reached her.

''What piece of bad news do you want to hear first?''

''Do I look like I care what bit of bad news I hear first?''

''No ma'am. We just intercepted a transmission from the First Order's new base. They are planning an attack on our base two days from now.''

''Do we know that this is legitimate?"

''The code matches up to all the others we have intercepted. We have no reason to believe that this is a trap.''

''Alright, the next piece of news?''

''We have received word from one of our spies. There's trouble on Tatooine.''

''What kind of trouble?"

"First Order troops have invaded the city. They haven't caused a big disturbance yet, mainly just scaring the locals."

"Why is this cause for alarm?"

"According to our source, they've been searching all of the homes and shipyards as if they're looking for someone. They've paid particular interest to Platform 96, where a ship that looks identical to the Millennium Falcon is docked. Our source checked the log, and it's docked under a different name and call number. The only person seen leaving the ship was a young man."

"Do we have any idea who or what they are looking for?"

"No, but we think they found it. Any First Order ship that weren't ordered to stay behind to attack us are beginning to congregate around that system. We have reason to believe that Kylo Ren is aboard one of those ships."

"Thank you. Tell General Ackbar to go to evacuation plan 23. He'll know what to do. After that, gather a group of combat fighters to go to Tatooine, and tell them to meet here in three hours for further instructions."

"Of course General."

As soon as he had left, Poe turned to Leia.

"General, with all due respect, we're going to need more than a combat unit to go to Tatooine."

"Correct. I'm sending the Gold Squadron."

"General, you know that my squadron is more qualified then they are to go on a mission like this."

"And that is precisely why I'm not sending you. Your squadron is better, so we need to ensure your safety. You will be evacuating with everyone else."

"But…"

"My decision is final. You won't be able to do anything to protect Allan or Rey from the air anyways."

"I am not just going to sit here and do nothing while Allana is in danger. For all we know, she could be dead right now."

Leia's face visibly softened.

"I'm not changing my mind."  
"But General…"

"Be careful Poe," Leia said smirking slightly. "People may begin to think that you think of her as more than just a friend."

With that, Leia spun on her heel and left the room.

…

Allana poured herself and Rey glasses of blue milk and took them over to the couch where Rey was sitting on. After Rey had been convinced that the blonde girl was really Allana with a wig, Allana took Rey to the small apartment where she was staying. She handed the girl her glass and sat down next to her.

"You going to tell me why you're here," Allana asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I needed to get away."

"That's not it."

"Excuse me?"

"Rey I practically invented that excuse. That may be part of your reason, but it's not the whole story."

Rey tightened her grip around her glass and began fiddling with the fraying edges of the couch.

"I did a DNA test to find my parents."

"Wow," Allana said looking a bit taken back, " do you mind if I ask you why?"

"Lando Calrissian and his daughter showed up shortly after you left. Lando is Finn's father, and…"

Allana let out a choking sound and sit out her drink.

"I knew it!"

''How?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. Continue."

"It made me want to find out who my parents were, and I found them."

"You gonna tell me who they are?"

Rey looked down at her lap, and Allana reached out to put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Hey Rey, you can tell me. I promise I won't judge. I mean, my grandfather is Darth Vader and my brother is Kylo Ren for forces sake. It can't be as bad as my family."

"But it is."

"Rey, have you told anyone else yet?"

"No," she said in a soft voice, " the only other person who knows is your mother and that's only because she gave me my results."

"Hey," Allana tilted Rey's chin up so that they were making eye contact, "saying it out loud might make you feel better."

Rey stood up from the couch and stood in front of Allana. Allana watched her carefully and suddenly her eyes widened.

"Are…?"

"My real name is Luminaria Amidala Skywalker," said Rey, effectively cutting her off.

Allana's mouth dropped open. She stood up slowly.

"You're Luke's daughter, which makes you my cousin."

"Yes, that's why I came here. I know were not super close, but you know more about family problems than anyone else I know, so…"

Rey was cut off as Allana wrapped her into a tight hug. When she pulled away, both of them had tears glistening in their eyes.

"I'm glad you came to me. I can't tell you how much getting to see you means. There's so many things I can tell you about your parents, and our family, and…"

Allana was cut off by a loud pounding on the door.

"I need to get that."

She flung the door open, and Jack barged in.

''Where's the fire?"

"We have a big problem," Jack said, breathing hard.

"Okay, and it is?"

"You know those storm troopers that I told you about?"

''Hold on," Rey said nervously, "there are storm troopers here?"

"What the hell happened?"

"First Order ships have been flying in over the past hour, and according to my friend that processes all the ships, one of them is Kylo Ren's."

"What does this mean for us exactly," asked Rey.

"It means," Allana said slowly, "that we need to get out of here. Now."

 **AN: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas (if you celebrate it) and happy New Years! What did you all think of the latest chapter? Please, please, please leave a review! It really makes my day. Also, my PM is always open if you have any questions/ comments about the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I still don't own anything**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rey, Allana, and Jack tore through the abandoned, narrow alleyways of Mos Eisley. After learning that First Order ships were congregating right above them, Allana had thrown a few necessities into a bag and sprinted out the door, dragging Rey with her. Jack was leading them through the city to a house on the edge of the city where they could stay until the First Order left. They followed him through the city until they came out of the alleyways right into the bustling market. Allana stopped right in her tracks, sticking an arm out to stop Rey and reached out with her other to grab Jack by the collar to pull him back.

"Are you insane," she hissed, "we can't go out there! The storm troopers are bound to notice three people running though the square!"

"Unless you want to walk the outskirts of the entire city, which will take all day by the way, this is the only way to get where we're going. Just follow me and walk normally."

Rey and Allana exchanged glances and reluctantly followed him. Jack wove expertly through the crowds of people, stopping to chat with everyone he knew. When they had stopped so he could exchange pleasantries for the fifth time, Rey grabbed his arm, making him face them.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to speak with everyone here," Rey said, her voice dangerously low.

"I know what I'm doing. We're almost there, relax."

"Oh, do you have expirence trying to smuggle two girls out of the city right under the First Order's nose," Allana asked, a biting edge to her voice.

Jack glared at her, but he turned around and walked a little faster. The girls did their best to stick to his side, not an easy feat in a crowded market square. They almost missed it when Jack took a sharp turn after one booth, disappearing into an alley. The trio eventually reached a nondescript house on the edge of Mos Eisley. Jack rapped a pattern on the wooden door, and after a few moments, they heard the click of a key in a lock. The door creaked open, and they darted inside.

The house was small and somewhat dark. To their left, a table sat in one corner, and a small kitchen in the other. To the right, there was a couch and small table and further along the wall was a bed covered in a worn quilt and a wardrobe. The door was shut and locked behind them by the elderly woman that lived in this house. She was short, even shorter than Allana, and she was slightly hunched over. Her long white hair was tied in a neat braid down her back, and she was wearing a plain grey tunic and tan pants. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and her skin was tanned and leathery due to living in the desert.

"Allana, Rey, this is Ms. Aves. She has agreed to let you stay with her until the storm troopers are gone. She used to hide people from the Empire and from Jabba the Hutt, before your mother killed him."

"Your mom killed Jabba," Rey asked Allana incredulously.

"We'll talk about it later," she said waving her hand slightly.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you," Rey said, shaking Ms. Aves' hand. Allana merely nodded at her.

"I have to get back, " Jack said, handing a comm link to Allana, "I'll comm you or her if anything happens, and I'll be back to get you when it's safe."

He hugged Allana and Ms. Aves goodbye, shook Rey's hand, and slipped out the door.

"Where are we going to be staying," Allana asked once he was gone, "there's not enough space in this room for all three of us."

"I'll show you," Ms. Aves said in a gravely voice.

She walked over the wardrobe on the far wall.

"Can you girls move this to the side please?"

Allana and Rey slid the wardrobe over, revealing a wooden door. Ms. Aves used her key to unlock the door and pull it open.

"You'll be staying in here."

The room was small, very small. There was barley enough room for the two pallets that were on the floor, and a box sitting in between them. There were no windows, and the only light came from a lantern that hung from the celling.

"It's a bit small, but…"

"It's perfect," Allana said, a ghost of a smile flitting across her face. "No one will think to look for us in here."

"The box has enough food in it to last for a few days, and there is more fuel for the lantern in there as well."

"Thank you so much for helping us out," Rey said as she and Allana entered the room.

"Think nothing of it. Anything else you need before, I shut you in here?"

"We're all set thank you."

She pulled the door shut and locked it. As soon as they heard the wardrobe being pulled shut, Rey turned to Allana.

"So… what happens now?"

…

The Resistance Base was in frenzy. Leia was closely monitoring the evacuation of the base. If the message they intercepted was correct, the First Order would be attacking them today. Tensions were running high as they rushed around, trying to ensure that everyone got off the base safely.

"General Organa!"

"Yes Lieutenant Connix," she said to the young girl that had appeared at her side.

"The Gold Squadron and our combat fighters have reached Tatooine. They are awaiting further instructions. The First Order has not made any moves to attack them or the city, and no transports have been seen going to the surface."

"Tell them not to engage unless the First Order deliberately attacks them or the city. They need to stay out of range of the Star Destroyers, so they don't attract unnecessary attention."

"Yes General."

Poe Dameron burst into the room.

"General, First Order ships are beginning to appear on the horizon."  
"Thank you Commander. Admiral Ackbar, give the command to begin loading the remaining transports. Commander Dameron, ensure that all of our fighters are ready to go at any given moment. Everyone in here who is not a part of our emergency crew, please begin boarding your assigned transport."

Leia turned back to what she was originally doing. Everyone else began following their orders, except for one.

"Can I help you Commander Dameron," she asked, not looking up.

"General, I want your permission to join the Gold Squadron on Tatooine."

"We've been over this Poe. I am not allowing one of my best pilots to leave the fleet especially considering we're going to need your expertise. No go do your job!"

Poe opened his mouth as if to protest, but snapped it shut and sighed instead. His shoulders were slumped slightly as he turned away, and one of his hands was balled into a fist.

Leia watched Poe leave the room and then turned to Lieutenant Connix.

"Connix, I want you to follow him. If he disobeys my order, I want you to stun him and put him on a transport. His droid will fly his X-wing."

"Yes General."

…

Back on Tatooine, it had been two days since Allana and Rey gone into hiding. Rey was lying on her cot, staring at the celling.

"Allana?"

"Yes," Allana murmured sleepily.

"Do you know why they're here? Why the First Order decided to come here? You've been on Tatooine a lot longer than I have, so you must have heard something."

Allana was quiet for a moment.

"The Falcon."

"The Falcon?"

"Some of the guys that work down in the shipyard have been talking about how the storm troopers have taken a special interest in the Falcon, and now the X-wing that you brought here."

"Why does the First Order even care? This place has no recourses and is too far way from the Core Worlds to be of any asset to them."

"They might be worried that we're planning on using the area around here for a base. No matter what the First Order is planning, Kylo Ren has his own agenda. I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean?"

"The storm troopers only started arriving after the Falcon was docked. Even though it's been disguised, if he saw a holo, Kylo Ren would be able to recognize it. He's looking for whoever is piloting it, and he's hoping that it's either me or you."

"Why us? Well I mean I get him wanting to find me, but you?"

"I'm a bargaining chip. He's knows that our mother will do anything to protect the people she loves. He could use me as a way to break my mother's spirt, making it harder for her to lead the Resistance properly. It's unlikely, but he may hope that he'll be able to get information out of her in exchange for my life."

"Your mother would never do anything like that!"

"Normally no. However, Kylo Ren knows that even though we don't particularly get along, she would do anything to keep me safe, especially now that Dad is gone. She's a strong woman, but even the strongest have their limits. As for you, besides the fact that you are a very powerful force user, you're also really involved in the Resistance. He probably wants to try to get information out of you."

"He already tried that. I kept him out of my head."

"Would you be able to keep your mouth shut if he threatened Luke, Finn, Poe, Chewie, or the Resistance as a whole? Would you be able to keep him out if he told you that if you didn't start talking, he would start blowing up planets?"

"I…"

"Exactly. Kylo Ren doesn't play nice, and something tells me that he's even more desperate for information now. He's planning something, I just don't know what it is."

Rey started to say something, but the beeping of the comm link cut her off. Allan sat up and switched it on.

"Jack what's up?"

"We are in trouble."

Rey and Allana locked eyes.

"What kind of trouble," Allana asked holding Rey's gaze.

"The First Order is beginning to send transports filled with soldiers to the surface, and TIE Fighters are beginning to get in attack formation."

"Shit. How long do we have before they begin opening fire."

"Not sure. All I know is that you two need to get off planet fast."

"Are you insane," Rey said grabbing the comm link from Allana. "The whole reason we came to this house is because it was too dangerous to fly before. It's even worse now! We're going to get shot out of the sky!"

"I'm aware of the dangers. The First Order troops that are already here have been given orders to fly the Falcon and the X-wing up to one of the Destroyers. There are some guys trying to stall them, but it won't work forever. If we don't get you two on those ships soon, they'll be gone forever."

Before either of them could respond, the ground began to shake.

"Please tell that wasn't what I think it was,'' Allana said grabbing the comm back.

"They've opened fired. I'm going to head down to the shipyard to get your clearance. Meet me there as soon as you can. Jack out."

As soon as Jack hung up, the door to their little room swung open.

"You two need to leave! Now," exclaimed Ms. Aves.

She ushered the out and with shaking hands unlocked the door.

"Try to stay in the alleys as much as you can and don't stop for anything. Now go!"

"Thank you," Allana and Rey called over their shoulders as they ran out into the streets.

…

A blast from the Star Destroyers shook the base, throwing a few people to the ground. Leia was hunched over a data pad, hurriedly sending coordinates of their meeting spot to the remaining transports.

"General Organa there's a message for you from General Calrissian."

"Put him through. What's your status Lando?"

"My group has made it safely out of the system. We lost two A-wings from the Orion Squadron, but other than that we're unscathed."

"Perfect. Jump to hyperspace and we'll all join you at the meeting point."

"Roger that Princess. Calrissian out."

"General we also have a message from Lieutenant Connix. She said that Commander Dameron was spotted trying to head to Tatooine, but he has been stunned and placed on the last transport."  
"Tell her thank you."

Admiral Holdo appeared at Leia's side.

"General, the last transport is about to leave we need to go now!"

Leia sent her last message and followed the remainder of her skeleton crew to the remaining transport. As they took off, she turned around and watched as the planet got smaller and smaller and as one last blast destroyed the rest of the base.

…

Poe awoke with a start. It took him a minuet to figure out his surroundings, but when he did, he jumped up.

"Shit, shit shit!"

He was almost to the door when someone called out.

"Going somewhere?"

He spun around to see Finn sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"What are you doing here Finn?"

"I'm supposed to make sure you don't do anything crazy."  
"Finn please you have to understand. I'm just trying to help Allana."

"Poe I understand why you want to go help, but you can't," he said standing up.

"If you understood you would be helping me get to Tatooine!"

"I do understand, and that's exactly why I'm not letting you go! Sit down and listen to me. I don't know what yours and Allana's relationship is like, but you obviously will do anything to keep her safe. I feel the same way about Rey. She's on Tatooine with Allana, and I'm worried out of my mind for her. However, I know there is nothing I can do. If I decided to go in there and save her, I'd most likely end up dead before I could help her. The same thing would happen to you."  
"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that going there will end up helping her in anyway. I've already talked to General Organa, and she said that after the First Order leaves, if we haven't heard anything from either of them, she will give the two of us permission to go to Tatooine and look for them."  
"That won't help them if they're already dead!"  
"No it won't, but it's the only thing we've got, so you need to accept it."  
Poe buried his head in his hands and groaned loudly. He stayed like that until Finn placed a hand on his back.

"Poe."

Poe looked up, frustration clear on his face.

"I'm sorry for snipping at you, I'm just really frustrated at this situation. The girls are going to be fine. They're tough. It's going to take a lot more than a few storm troopers to take them out."

"Do you actually believe that, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I think I'm saying it to make myself feel better."

Poe chuckled softly.

"Thanks for the apology. Now I guess we just wait."

…

Allana and Rey stopped running a few blocks away from the market.

"Here's the plan," Allana said breathing hard, "stick to the edges of the people, go behind stalls if you have to. If we get split up, just keep going. I'll contact your X-wing once we're out of danger."

"Okay."

Right as they entered the market square, a squadron of storm troopers walked in and began firing. A blast from TIE Fighters destroyed a few buildings. Allana and Rey whipped out their blasters and began running, successfully shooting a few storm troopers on their way. They darted down a side street and didn't stop until they ran straight into a large squadron of storm troopers. They began slowly backing up as they began firing. Allana hissed loudly as one shot her in the thigh.

"Are you okay," Rey asked.

"Fine."

The storm troopers kept advancing, backing them into a corner. Rey whipped out her lightsaber and began deflecting shots with one hand and shooting with the other. One of them managed to shoot Rey in the lower arm, momentarily distracting her. She dropped her guard in order to quickly examine her arm, and a storm trooper aimed a shot right at her heart. Allana shot the storm trooper dead, but not before he fired. However, instead of hitting Rey the bullet veered off to the side, and hit Allana's stomach. She crumpled to the ground, with Rey immediately at her side. Before the storm troopers could cause any more damage, someone began shooting at them from behind. Once they had all been killed, and a man dressed in the Resistance Uniform stepped forward.

"Allana?"

"Matt," she said, her voice laced with pain, "what are you doing here?"

"The General sent a group of us and the Gold Squadron to monitor the situation here."

As if proving his point, and X-wing flew low overhead.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I met up with a friend when I left and Rey joined us. My friend, Jack, is at the ship yard getting our clearance to leave, and we're supposed to meet him there."

"We'll help you guys get there."

"Matt you have an actual misson to complete. We'll be fine as soon I as can stand."

"You're injured. You can't walk. Let us help. The General will kill us if she finds out that we didn't do anything to help."

Before Allana could say anything, her comm link buzzed.

"Allana where are you?"

"We've run into a little trouble. I've been shot in the stomach." Allana looked at the men that had helped them. "Can any of you guys fly an X-wing?"

A tall man standing in the back nodded.

"Great. Jack we're sending some else to fly the X-wing. We ran into some Resistance fighters. Rey give him the codes. I've been injured, so I'm going to find a place to hide out, and Rey is going to take the Flacon back to the base."

"What," Rey exclaimed, "I'm not leaving you here."  
"Rey you have to. I'm not going to be able to make it there safely. You have to do it."

"No way," she said as she grabbed the comm link out of Allana's hand. "Jack listen to me. Take the Falcon to the base. It already is connected to a Resistance Channel, so they can give you the coordinates. When you get there, send someone back to get us."

"I don't like this plan."  
"None of us do."

"Fine. The best bet for you and Allana is to find a speeder and get out of the city. There's an abandoned moisture farm about 50 clicks out of the city. It should be fairly well stocked will water and medical supplies. It's used now a recovery place if you get attacked by Sand People. Allana knows where it is. I'll send a rescue team there."

"Fine. Rey out."

While they were talking, a few guys had created a makeshift bandage for Allana, and Matt had found them a speeder and was helping Allana onto it.

"Thank you for your help," Rey said as she climbed on.

"No problem. I'll let the General know what happened. Be careful."

"Thanks."

Rey revved up the engine and sped towards the outskirts of the city, hoping that they would get there before anything else happened.

 **AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting in a LONG time, but school has been absolutely crazy. Now that school is out, I will be able to post much more often. As always, please let me know if there are any mistakes, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Finally, for the first time in hours, the cockpit of the transport Leia was on was silent. They had made contact with all other transports and squadrons after hours of trying and failing, the course was set, and they were finally running smoothly. Of course, it couldn't stay that way for long.

"General Organa?"

"Yes, Captain Leighton?"

"We've received a message from the Millennium Falcon. They want to speak with you personally."

"The Millennium Falcon," Poe asked, jumping up from his seat. Finn who was sitting next to him jumped up as well.

"Patch them through Captain."

After a few moments, a holo appeared from the table in the center of the cockpit. Much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Rey or Allana standing there. It was a strange man.

"Who are you, and why do you have my ship" asked Leia.

"My name is Jack Brahms. Allana was staying with me on Tatooine. We met a couple years ago when she left the first time."

"And why isn't she with you now?"

"Shortly after Rey arrived to see her, I got intel that said Kylo Ren was on Tatooine. The two of them went to go stay in a safe house because we thought it would just blow over soon. When the attack started, I sent a message telling them that they needed to head to their ships to get off the planet."

"So why aren't _they_ on their ships," Leia, asked a dangerous edge creeping into her voice.

"Once I got their clearance to leave, I commed them. It seems they had run into a little trouble."  
"How little," Poe said, walking over to stand at Leia's side.

"Poe go sit down," Leia hissed at him.

"I am not going to sit down. You can demote me if you want, but I'm staying right here."

Leia stared at him as if deciding what to say. Eventually she sighed and turned back to the holo.

"What happened Jack?"

"I didn't hear this from them, I heard it from one of your troops who was on Tatooine. Apparently, they found them being backed into a corner by stormtroopers. Allana had already been hit once in her thigh, but they didn't think it was serious. One of them got Rey in the wrist, and when she dropped her guard to examine it, one of them aimed to kill. Allana was able to kill him, but not before he shot."

"Is Rey alright?"

"She's fine. You see, when Allana shot the trooper, his aim was thrown off."

"It shot her instead," Poe said his face growing pale.

"Yes."

"How bad is it," Leia asked."

Jack hesitated for a moment.

"You hesitated. That means it's really bad."

"She was shot in the stomach. The Resistance fighters were able to take out the storm troopers before they could do any more damage, but Allana wasn't able to walk."

"What happened to them?"

"I'm getting to that. If they stayed in the city, they would die, and there was no chance of them getting to the shipyard. They told me to take the Falcon to your base, and they sent one of your fighters to bring Rey's X-wing. They somehow found a speeder and were headed to this abandoned moisture farm outside of the city. It's normally fairly well stocked with water and medical supplies."

"Okay," Leia said in a shaky voice, "okay. Jack, how fast do we need to get to them?"

"Probably very quickly. The medical supplies available should be able to ward off infection and keep any of their wounds mostly closed, but based on what I heard, that's not what Allana needs. There's a pretty sever danger of her bleeding out if we don't get there fast enough."

"Alright. Jack, our base isn't fully set up yet, so I'm going to send you coordinates and send someone to meet you there with a medic. You will take them back to Tatooine and rescue the girls. Then they will drop you off at your home, and they will fly the Falcon back. You need to tell them exactly, and I mean exactly, what you just told me."

"I will General."

"Are there any damages to the Falcon we need to know about?"

"She took some pretty heavy hits on the way out, but nothing that should keep her from getting to Tatooine and back to your base."

"Good. Expect to hear from someone soon. Organa out."

The holo switched off, and Leia sank down into a chair. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and closed her eyes. The entire cockpit stood there in silence, not moving, not doing anything. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Someone send a message to Master Skywalker. Tell him that he needs to take an escape pod or something to the coordinates that I sent to Jack and tell him that I'll comm him later with more details. Does anybody know what transport the medical supplies are on?"

"Number 5, General."

"Good. That's the one Luke is on, yes? Okay tell them to send a medic and any supplies they think they might need for deep blaster wounds and blood loss with him."

"Doing it right now."

Poe and Finn approached her, but before they could say anything, she held up her hands stopping them.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't waste your breath. You are not going. If you want to help them, the best thing you can do is help us set up the med bay on our new base."

"With all due respect General," Finn began.

"No. I rank higher than you, which mean I get to tell you what to do. My answer is no. End of discussion."

Leia then stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'm comming Master Skywalker in my room," Leia said over her shoulder, "don't come in unless there's an emergency."

…

On Tatooine, the race to get to safety was not going well. The suns were glaring down on them, making it dangerously hot, and the only directions that Rey had been given was just go south. She was having to dodge stray shots from the TIE-fighters and X-wings, and on top of all that, Allana was losing more blood by the minute and was drifting in and out of concisousness.

"We're almost there Allana," She said shaking the woman softly. "I need you to just stay with me a little longer."

Allana just groaned in response. They were driving along a tall cliff face, and Rey couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Rey glanced down at the controls. They had driven 49 miles so far. She let out a sigh of relief. They were almost there. She could see the moisture farm in the distance. Then, the speeder died. Rey stopped and restarted the engine three times. Then, she glanced down at the fuel gage.

"It's out of fuel," she mumbled under her breath, "just my luck."

She looked at the building in the distance, and then at the woman behind her. She couldn't get to the building. There was no way. If she left Allana, the Sand People might kill her, and there was a possibility that she could collapse on the way. She scanned the horizon for any ships coming their way. Nothing. She pulled the comm link off Allana shirt and flipped it on.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

"Rey…what's…okay…where."

"I can't hear you! There's too much static. The speeder died. We're almost exactly a mile from the farm. I can see it. You have to come get us."

"Coming…Resistance…Luke…medic…alm-"

"The comm link just went out," Rey muttered in disbelief. "The galaxy hates me today."

She flung it down on the sand and climbed off the speeder.

"Okay Allana. I'm going to get you off the speeder."

"Kay," she said, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Nope, can't close your eyes. If you do that you'll die."

Her eyes snapped open again. Rey put an arm under the back of her knees and carried her bridal style underneath a low overhang on the cliff. She set her down gently, making her sit upright against the rock wall. Then she went back to the speeder and began examining the containers that were strapped to its side. The last one she opened had water in it. Not clean water, but water never the less. She unstrapped the container and rushed back to Allana.

"How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts."

"I know. I'm going to look at your wound, okay?"

Allana nodded, so Rey reached down and rolled up her shirt to expose the makeshift bandage. Blood had already seeped through the thick layer of cloth, and the wound on her thigh was filled with sand but thankfully not bleeding.

"I'm going to take off the bandage and try to clean it out and change it."

"With what?"

"I found some water on the speeder and for the bandage…," Rey ripped one of the sleeves off her shirt, "I'll use this."

Rey slowly peeled the bandage off and grimaced when the wound was exposed.

"Wow," Allana said, peering down at her wound, "Mom's going to be pissed."

"I don't think that's what you should be worried about right now," Rey said, dabbing at the wound with a clean section of her old bandage dipped in water.

"I'm bleeding out Rey. Let me use humor to cope with the fact that I'm slowly dying."

"You're not dying," she said, using her torn off sleeve to plug the wound and securing it by wrapping the old bandage around her midsection.

"Rey. Rey, look at me. Tell me what you see."

Rey looked up and scanned her body. Allana's hair was matted with sweat, her entire body was flushed red, her eyes were glassy and unfocused, and she was already bleeding though her new bandage.

"I see someone who's going to survive this."  
"Rey," she said softly, "I don't think I am. I've lost a ton of blood, the wound on my leg is probably infected, and I'm pretty sure I'm dehydrated and in shock. It's okay. I'll get to see my dad again."

"No," Rey said, her voice becoming thick with tears, "I'm not letting you die on me, you hear? I'm not letting my cousin die, especially since I just found you."

Allana reached up a shaky hand and wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

"Tell my mom that I love her. Very, very, very much. And that I'm so sorry."

With that, her eyes closed and she went limp. Rey's hands immediately went to her neck, and almost collapsed with relief when she felt a heartbeat.

"I'm not giving up on you Allana. Not until they arrive with help."

…

Luke Skywalker's hands were shaking as he boarded the speeder that was supposed to take him to his daughter and niece. The last few hours had been a blur. When Leia called with the news, he almost fell to the floor. He and Chewbacca had met Jack at a neutral point along with a medic that he had been introduced to but couldn't remember their name. Then they had headed to Tatooine.

Though the conflict between the First Order and Resistance had subsided, they had decided to land on the other side of the planet to avoid detection. A friend of Jacks had met them there with a speeder, and he was driving them towards the farm.

"Master Skywalker," Jack asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, Jack."

"I've just heard that Kylo Ren is searching the city. Any idea what he's looking for?"

"The same thing we're looking for," he said as the speeder jerked to life, "that's why we need to get there first."

"He's looking for Allana and Rey?"

"He probably heard about the Falcon being here and thought it could lead him to them. When the Falcon took off and he could sense that they weren't on it, he probably assumed that they were still on planet. Allana being hurt makes it that much easier for him to find them."

"Can you sense where they are?"

"Sort of. I can sense Rey's distress and fear. I can feel Allana's life force draining out of her. I can discern the general area, but I can't tell you their exact location."

"We'll find them. All we have to go is just go past the farm along the cliffs. That's all I could understand from the message Rey sent. As soon as we get to the farm, I'll comm Chewbacca and he'll fly the Falcon over."

"I hope you're right."

…

Rey was exhausted. Hours had passed since Allana had passed out, and miraculously, she still had a heartbeat. Rey's arms were numb from applying pressure to Allana's wounds, her legs were asleep, and her head felt like it had been stuffed full of Bantha fur. Every cell in her body was screaming for water, but she had used all the water in an attempt to clean their wounds and keep Allana cool. She was staring out over the desert when a cloud of dust caught her eyes. A speeder. Finally. Rey jumped up and ran out from under the overhang. The faint sounds of the speeder's engine reached her ears. She waved her arms, and screamed at the approaching speeder, trying to get their attention, not even caring if they were friendly. Just as it reached her, the Falcon touched down right across from her. Jack climbed out of the speeder, followed closely by Luke. Jack merely nodded at her before kneeling at Allana's side, but Luke wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," he murmured softly.

"It's okay. I'm fine we need to help Allana," Rey said, allowing herself to go limp in his arms.

The medic came rushing out of the Falcon followed closely by Chewbacca.

"What happened," the medic called out to her.

"She was shot in the stomach. Once the speeder died I tried to clean the wound and change the dressing. She collapsed shortly after, but she's had a pulse the whole time."

"Okay, get her on the ship."

Chewbacca picked her up and rushed her onto the ship.

"Come on Rey, let's go," Luke said, pulling away and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rey took a step and promptly collapsed. The medic rushed to her side and examined her quickly.

"She dehydrated and probably over stimulated. She'll be fine once we get her some fluids and on the ship."

Luke picked her up and carried her on the ship. Allana was already laid out on the med bunk. Jack helped them get IVs in both of the girls before saying a quick goodbye, making them promise to send him updates, and jumping back on the speeder to head home. Chewbacca took off, while the medic and Luke worked on the girls.

…

Poe opened the door to Leia's cabin with a loud creak. Leia was standing at the large window that took up one of the walls, and she didn't even glance at the door when Poe came in.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you Commander Dameron," she said softly.

"General Organa, if I could just go to check…"

"My answer has not changed Dameron."

"General, I'm going insane just sitting here," Poe said, his voice rising in volume while he shut the door behind him.

Leia whirled around, her face flushed with anger and her eyes ablaze.

"You think this is easy for me," she said, her voice low and dangerous, "you think it's easy for me to just sit here while my only daughter is slowly bleeding out? Do you think it's easy for me to be facing the possibility of losing my niece that I already lost once?"

"General…" Poe said slowly.

"You think you're going insane just sitting here, but what you're feeling is nothing compared to what I'm going through. When she left, she was still angry at me. If she dies, she's going to die angry and confused because mothers are supposed to be there for their children, and I never was. She's going to die not knowing how sorry I am and how much I love her," Leia said, her voice cracking and tears rolling down her face.

Poe opened his mouth, but she waved her hand to stop him.

"I'm not going to demote you for what you said in the cockpit because I understand. I would have done the same thing. I have done the same thing. I abandoned the Resistance to rescue Han from carbonite. I understand."

"Then why won't you let me go?"

"There's a fight happening there now. If you showed up in your ship, you might be shot out of the sky before you even make it to the surface. Besides that, all those girls need right now is a ship to take them off planet and medic to make sure they don't get worse. We already had a ship, and you're not a medic. All you would do is get in the way."

Before Poe could say anything, someone knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Leia called out as she wiped away her tears.

The door slowly opened, and Finn stuck his head in the room.

"We'll be arriving at the new base shortly, so they need you to come give everyone further instructions. We've also received a message from Master Skywalker."

"And," she said, standing up a little straighter.

"They have the girls, and they are on their way. Rey has minor injuries and is awake and talking. Allana has more severe injuries and is still unconscious, but the medic thinks that she will make a full recovery.

Leia and Poe both sighed in relief.

"Thank you Finn," Leia said, her voice soft, "we'll be out momentarily."

The door shut with a click, and Leia turned to Poe with a smile on her face. She began to walk out of the room but stopped when she reached his side. Leia reached out and gently squeezed his arm.

"She's going to be okay. They both are."

Leia didn't wait for his response and left the room, leaving him standing there, staring at the door.

 **AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The entire Resistance was teetering on the edge of controlled chaos and full-blown madness. The new base was on the home world of the Twi'leks, Ryloth. The Twi'leks feared that the First Order was going to follow in the Empire's footsteps and occupy the planet, so when they had heard that the Resistance was looking for a new base, they offered an abandoned cave city to them and had modified it so that it had a similar layout to their old bases.

The cave system was located on the thin habitual piece of land in between the Bright Lands, the desert-like part of the planet that constantly face the sun, and the Night Lands, the part of the planet that constantly faced away from the sun. While the atmosphere of the planet was breathable, they couldn't spend much time on the surface for fear of heat storms coming from the Bright Lands and attacks from a predatory species called the lylex that were one of the few creatures able to withstand the extreme temperatures.

Because of all of this, once the transports had landed on the surface, they only had a few moments to unload all of their passengers and cargo and head down into the caverns behind the safety of the blast doors. After the transport was unloaded, they would be taken underground into another cave system that was accessible by only a thin tunnel.

They attempted to keep things organized, but of course, that didn't happen. Things that were supposed to be sent to the med bay wound up the mess hall, and things that were supposed to go to the command room went to storage rooms. Leia Organa was overseeing the setup of the command room, trying to keep herself busy and her mind off her potentially dying daughter.

"Princess," Lando said softly, putting a hand on her arm.

"She's here, isn't she," Leia responded, not turning around.

"The medics are sending a stretcher up to the surface as we speak. They asked if you would meet them in the med bay."

Leia barked out a few orders to the scrambling technicians and spun around.

"Then let's go."

She stalked out of the room in the awkward pace between running and walking with Lando close at her heels and his cape billowing behind him. Her heart was in her throat the whole way there and her eyes burned with tears that threatened to fill them. Leia barley stopped at the doors to the med bay, throwing them open and rushing inside. Rey and Luke were standing off to the side and looked up when Leia and Lando came in.

"Where is she," Leia said rushing over to them. "Where is my kid?"

"She's over there," Luke said soothingly, gesturing over to a crowd of medics, "they're looking her over right now."

"I need to see her," Leia said, taking a few steps forward.

Luke and Lando reached forward and each grabbed one of her arms, effectively stopping her.

"You have to let them do their jobs," said Lando firmly. "You can't get in their way."

"I am not going to get in their way, but I'm not just going to stand here! That's my daughter," Leia said, her voice bordering on hysterical, as she jerked her arms away from them. "She's all I have!"

Within seconds, she was at Allana's side, and Luke, Rey, and Lando were close behind.

"Oh my god," Leia said, reaching up to cover her mouth when she caught sight of her daughter.

They had removed her clothing down to her underwear in order to properly see and bandage the wounds. Her body was covered in sand from her time in the desert, she had bruises from falling, and was deathly pale. Allana was hooked up to countless machines and had multiple tubes injected into her arms.

"General Organa," the head medic said tentatively.

"How bad is it," Leia responded, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"The wound on her thigh isn't serious, but it has become infected. The blaster bolt to her stomach ruptured her intestines and her stomach is bleeding. Her heart is significantly weakened from the strain, and she's also suffering from dehydration and severe sun stroke."

"Is she…is…how long," Leia choked out, unable to voice what she wanted to.

"She's not going to die as long as there are no complications in her treatment. We're going to try to stop some of the bleeding, and then we're going to put her in bacta for around twelve hours. After that, provided that the bleeding has stopped and her intestines are repaired, we're going to hook her up to an IV, so she can receive antibiotics for the infection and fluids to combat dehydration."

"She's going to live," Rey said slowly.

"She is. Everyone needs to leave the room in order for us to begin treatment. General Organa can stay if she wishes."

"I'm staying with her," Luke said firmly.

"Luke," Leia began.

"I'm staying Leia."

"No, you're not," her voice taking on a hard edge, "you don't need to try to protect me from this. I. Will. Be. Fine. The best thing you can do for me right now is let me be alone with my daughter."  
"Are you sure," Lando asked tentatively.

"Yes. Lando, can you please oversee the set-up of the base? I can't…"

"Anything Princess."

"Rey," Leia said, turning to the girl still looking at Allana, "Rey, look at me."

Rey slowly turned her head, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Leia walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I want you to find your friends, get something to eat, find your bunk, sleep a little if you want, and then you can come back here. Please do that for me."

Rey nodded slowly, squeezing Leia a little bit tighter. She eventually let go and let Lando lead her out of the room. Leia then turned to Luke.

"You can't hold my hand through this," Leia said slowly. "I need to do this alone. You need to go make up with your kid."

"I will," Luke said, kissing the top of her head, "just reach out if you need me."

"I will."

Luke left the room, pulling the door tight behind him, and Leia sank down into a chair off to the side as the medics worked on her daughter.

…

Rey walked around the base as if in a daze. Lando had given her directions to the mess hall and promised to send Finn, Ami, or Poe to find her if he saw them, but then he had run off to see what still needed to be done. Rey was sure she was lost in the maze of caverns that were filled with boxes and people running from one place to the next.

"Rey," someone called out.

She spun around and almost collapsed with relief when she saw Finn running towards her.

"Finn," gasped Rey as he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

Rey lost herself the familiarity of his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

"You're not dead. You're not dead," he repeated over and over as they stood hugging each other in the middle of the hallway. "I'm so glad you're not dead."

Suddenly, everything was too much for Rey. The emotions she had been holding in since Allana collapsed came rushing out. Tears poured down her cheeks as she hugged Finn even tighter.

"It's okay," he murmured softly as he stroked her hair. "It's okay."

Just at that moment, Ami and Poe came tearing down the hallway.

"Rey," Ami said, coming to a stop right next to them, "my dad told us you were back on the… are you crying?"

"Here," Poe said, opening a door to an empty room, "let's go in here."

Finn guided the still sobbing Rey into the room with Ami close behind them. Once inside, Finn helped her sit down on the ground. She clung to him, and Finn kept his arms wrapped around her while Ami knelt down on her other side, and Poe sat on the ground in front of them. Ami reached out and undid Rey's hair from the messy bun it was in and began braiding it in an effort to calm her down.

"Do you want to talk about it," Poe asked softly.

Rey took a deep shaky breath before speaking.

"It all happened so fast," she said, her voice barley loud enough for them to hear, "I got hit on the arm and the next thing I knew she was on the ground. Then we were on the speeder, and then the speeder died, and then…"

"Go slow Rey," Finn said softly, "take your time."

Rey furiously wiped at the tears rolling down her face.

"The speeder died when I could see the farm on the horizon," she said taking a deep breath, "We were so close. I knew I couldn't get there carrying her, and I didn't want to leave her alone. So, I got her off the speeder and in the shade of this cliff. She was talking to me while I changed her bandage, but then suddenly she just passed out. I sat there for hours just waiting and just sitting there helpless!"

"You did everything you could," Ami said.

"There was so much blood. I should have stopped the bleeding. I didn't know it was possible for someone to lose that much blood."

Finn, Ami, and Poe exchanged looks.

"Rey," Finn said slowly, "where is Allana right now?"

"Med bay," Rey choked out, "how do I tell Leia that I killed her daughter?"

Ami grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her.

"You didn't kill her," Ami said firmly, "they're treating her right now. She's not dead. You did everything right."

Ami stood up slowly and put her hands on her hips.

"Sitting here is not going to help her. I'm going to take Rey to find her bunk, so she can shower and get some sleep. Poe, I know you have work to do so go do it. Finn, I need you to go to the Winged Calrissian and get Rey something to eat that's not ration bars or whatever slop they're going to try to pass off as food. Go! Now! And whatever you do, don't bother General Organa."

Rey slowly untangled herself from Finn and let Poe and Ami help her up. She leaned heavily on Ami as she led her out of their quiet little corner and out into the noisy base.

…

Leia had been sitting there for six hours. Two hours of watching them cut her daughter open, and four hours of watching her float in the bacta tank. She had only gotten up to move into a chair in the room with the bacta tank. A medic had left a tray with some food on it, but she hadn't touched it. She stared blankly at the bacta tank as the door hissed open and someone sat down next to her.

"You need to eat something," Lando said, nudging the tray towards her.

"Not hungry."  
"Doesn't mean you don't need to eat."

"Lando, please."

"I'm not leaving till you eat something. It's late. Most of the base has already had dinner and is headed to bed, and I know for a fact that you probably haven't eaten since you found out about Allana which was roughly forty hours ago. Eat something."

"If I eat it, I'll just throw it up," she said, glancing at the tray.

"Try it. Please?"

She groaned softly but picked up a piece of bread and bit into it. And immediately spat it out.

"It tastes like chalk," she said, taking a swig of water.

"Thanks for trying," Lando said, focusing on Allana.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours until Lando spoke up.

"I saw him by the way."

"Who?"

"Han."

"Oh."

"I saw him right before he died. Stopped by on his way to pick up some Rathtars. I'm guessing he landed on your base a week or so later."

"And then he died," Leia said, bitterness creeping into her voice.

"He was worried about you."

"What," she asked, turning to face him.

"He knew I was in contact with you. Sending the Resistance supplies. He wanted to make sure you were alright."

Leia's hand automatically went to the wedding rings she wore around her neck.

"He never stopped loving you Princess. I don't think he ever was."

"Lando, can we please not talk…"

"He asked me if I would look after you if anything happened to him. You and Allana."

"Lando, please."

"I just wanted you to know that," he said reaching out to squeeze her hand, "because I know that when things get hard you like to shut people out and pretend that you can do all of this on your own. You don't have to do this on your own Leia. If you need anything, just ask. Okay?"

"Okay," Leia said softly, "thank you Lando."

"No problem Princess."

…

Rey jerked awake from a deep sleep to someone shaking her shoulder. Her heart was racing, and her throat was on fire. She opened her heavy eyelids to find Luke staring down at her, concern written all over his face.

"I stopped by to check on you, and you were screaming," he said softly, helping her sit up, "you were having a nightmare."

"Oh," she said, gratefully accepting the glass of water that Luke handed her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Is Allana okay?"

"She's still in bacta. She has about four hours left."

"But she's not dead?"

"Not dead."

"I going to see her," she said, already scrambling to get out of bed.

"Not right now," Luke said grabbing her shoulders and steering her back towards the bed, "it's the middle of the night, and Leia wants to be alone with her right now. I'll wake you up when there's an hour left. Lando's going to wake Finn and Ami then too. We'll all go see her together, and I think Poe is going to join us."

"I need to see her now."

"No, you don't," Luke said sternly, "right now you need to sleep."

"Fine," she said, sliding back into bed.

"Rey?"

"Yes Luke?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not knowing that you were my daughter. I'm sorry for not looking harder for you. I'm sorry for not telling you myself. I'm sorry…"

"Stop. Please," Rey said tiredly.

"Rey…"

"You're my father. I've come to terms with that. I know that you're sorry. Can we please talk about this later when I'm not really tired and we're not worried about Allana?"

"Of course," he said smiling softly.

He got up to leave the room, but before he could open the door, Rey called out.

"Luke?"

"Yeah," he said, turning around to look at her.

"Can you…can you stay with me? Please? I don't want to have another nightmare and wake up alone."

Luke didn't say anything, but he flipped off the lights and sank down into the chair next to her bed.

"Goodnight," she said softly, moments away from being claimed by sleep.

"Goodnight."

…

When there was exactly one hour left of Allana's time in the bacta tank, the door slid open. Lando and Luke took the chairs on either side of Leia. Luke slung his arm around Leia's shoulder and she melted into his side while Lando grabbed her hand. Ami hugged Leia gently before sitting down on the floor next to her father and pulling her knees up to her chest. Poe slid down to sit next to her, and Finn and Rey sat down next to Luke their arms slung around each other. Chewbacca lumbered in and stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest. They sat in silence for a long time, just staring at Allana floating in bacta.

"I'm sorry Leia," Rey suddenly choked out, "if I had been paying attention, she wouldn't be in this tank, and if I had acted quicker she wouldn't have lost so much blood and…"

"Rey," Leia said kindly, "come here."

She stood up and walked over to Leia. Leia stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around her.

"You did everything right. You kept her conscious for as long as you could, you kept her wound clean, you kept her as cool as you could, and you stayed calm. The only people that can be blamed for this is the person that fired the blaster. That was not you."

Leia pulled back and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, kissing Rey's forehead. "Now go sit back down."

Leia let her go, and Rey walked back to her seat.

"Before she passed out she was joking," Rey said once she sat down. "I went to change her bandage and as soon as she saw it all she could say was 'mom's going to be pissed.' What kind of person jokes when they're dying?"

"Her apparently," Poe said, "she did that once with me. We were ambushed and her X-wing was shot down. Once the First Order was gone, I went down to look for her. She was still in the X-wing and not too badly hurt other than a broken leg. It was a really bad fracture and her bone had broken through her skin, and while I was panicked about how to get her back to the base without hurting her more, all she could do was joke about it. I think that's the only time I've ever been truly angry at her."

"I remember that," Leia said thoughtfully, "you looked about ready to strangle her by the time you guys were back on the base."

Ami laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be laughing right now, but she used to pull stuff like that with me all the time when we were kids."

"She does stuff like that when she's scared," Luke said staring at his niece. "It's her way of coping. Han used to do that all the time in the old days. Anytime he was nervous or stressed out, he'd cope by making some joke or sarcastic remark."

"He did, didn't he," Leia said, a faraway look in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened again, and a medic stepped inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time. We need all of you to vacate the room."

Without a word they all stood up and walked single file out the door. Once outside, Leia leaned into Chewbacca and Luke for support, Lando wrapped his arms around Ami, Finn held onto Rey, and Poe leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. They stood there for what felt like years until Allana was rolled out and placed on a bed.

"The bacta was successful," the medic said as someone else attached an IV to Allana's arm. "She's going to need to stay in here for a few days so we can observe her, but it looks like she'll make a full recovery."

"When will she wake up," Rey blurted out.

"Any moment now. It's probably best that she only has one person at her side when she does wake up. We don't want to stress out."

"Go Leia," Luke said nudging her forward, "we'll be right here."

Leia slowly walked over to her daughter and clutched her hand tightly. Everyone watched, holding their breath. Leia gently rubbed circles on Allana's hand with her thumb, willing her to wake up. Eventually, Allana's eyes started to twitch and her hand gripped her mother's.

"Lana," Leia said softly, "open your eyes. You're safe. You're okay."

Allana's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she stared up at her mother.

"Hey baby," Leia said, breaking into a smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Hurts," she moaned softly, "and tired."

"I know," Leia responded, smoothing her hair back. "It'll go away soon."

"Hi," Allan croaked out, catching sight of the others in the room.

"Hi," Ami said stepping forward, "you know you promised that the next time I saw you, you would be in one piece."

"Sorry," she responded, grabbing her hand and focusing her attention on the others in the room, "I'm not an exhibit. Come welcome me back from the dead."

Shortly after she had woken up, Allana fell back asleep, something that doctors had assured Leia was perfectly normal. Everyone said their goodbyes to Leia and left the room except for Poe. The two of them stood in the doorway of her room, watching her sleep.

"You should go to sleep," Leia said to Poe.

"I think I'm going to stay here a little longer."  
"The medics are monitoring her you know."

"I know. I just want to be here in case anything…"

"I get it."

Leia sighed softly.

"I promised Luke that I would go get some sleep, and something tells me that he'll drag me out of here if he has to, so I'm going to get going."

"I won't stay long," Poe said softly, "goodnight General."

"Goodnight Dameron," she said squeezing his arm. "I told you she was going to be fine."

 **AN: Hi all! My beta reader was unable to work on this chapter with me, so it definitely isn't the same level as all of the others. Please let me know if there are any mistakes I need to be aware of, and please leave a review! They** **truly make my day and give me motivation to write the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Allana sat upright in bed, jerked from sleep, unable to breathe and dripping with sweat. A medic rushed over and handed her an oxygen mask. Allana's hands shook so much as she tried to put it on, that the medic had to gently cover Allana's hands with hers and help. Once it was on, Allana closed her eyes and took huge gulping breaths. After a few moments, she reached up and removed the mask from her face.

"You had a nightmare," the medic said calmly as she took the mask from her. "You were yelling for somebody to leave you alone."

"Please don't tell my mother," Allana said quickly, "It was just a nightmare. She's crazy overprotective about this stuff. She'll want me to have a whole physiological evaluation."

"It's common for people who go through a traumatic experience to have nightmares. It's nothing to be ashamed of," the medic responded as she checked the various monitors that Allana was hooked up to.

"I'm not ashamed of them. I've had them before. I'm dealing with it."

The medic looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fine. When do I get to leave?"

"When," the medic said, typing something on a data pad, "your stats go back up. Try to go back to sleep."

The medic pulled the curtain back around her bed and walked back to her office, her footsteps echoing around the stone room.

Allana leaned back onto her bed and stared at the celling. She had been confined to this bed for five days now, and she was going stir crazy. Her blaster wounds were healed and had been since the day after she woke up from the bacta. She was fine. Except for the fact that every time she tried to stand up, she could only walk a foot before getting so tired she had to return to bed. And there was also the fact that she couldn't keep much food down. The doctors said both were a combination of a rare side effect of spending too much time in bacta and a reaction to the antibiotics they had her on.

Allana had a steady stream of visitors, from her mother and Luke to Ami and Poe, and her mom had brought her data pads with books downloaded on them, but she was bored out of her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Before she could, the curtain around her bed was ripped open. She opened her eyes slowly to see Ami standing there with a tray in her hands.

"I come bearing food," she said as she set the tray down and sat in the chair next to her bed.

Allana sat up slowly and propped herself up with a pillow with Ami's help.

"I'm not going to be able to keep any of it down," Allana said, waving away a bowl filled with some kind of grain and pieces of fruit that Ami was holding out to her.

"Try. If you don't try, your mother is going to come in and sit here until you eat it. Also, the faster you start eating, the faster you get out of here."

Allana begrudgingly took the bowl and put a spoonful in her mouth.

"So," Ami said as soon as Allana put the spoon in her mouth, "Poe tells me that you've been dodging all conversations about why you left. Now I think…"

"This isn't fair," Allana said, quickly swallowing, "You can't corner me while I'm eating."

"I can, and I did. Allana, you have to talk to him. That boy is head over heels in love with you, and you just left him. We're in the middle of a war here if you haven't noticed. One of you could die at any moment. You need to be honest with him."

"I had another nightmare Ami."

"Lana…"

"Last night. I woke up thirty minutes ago, and I couldn't breathe. I'm not getting into this with you right now."

"You need to tell your mom and Luke. They can help you!"

"What if they can't?" Allana said with a hard edge to her voice, If they can't I'm going to be locked in a room, by myself, alone until this war is over. I'm not going to let that happen."

Ami sighed deeply.

"You're my best friend Lana. I love you like a sister which is why I'm telling you that I think you are making a huge mistake."

"It's my only choice," Allana said, gripping Ami's hand. "It's going to work out.

…

Rey had been avoiding Luke for days. She made sure to only train when he was meeting with Leia. Any time they were in the same room, she made an excuse and left. She knew she was only delaying the inevitable. They had to talk about that fact that they were father and daughter at some point. For now though, Rey was more than happy to take on the tasks that no one else wanted to do in order to keep herself busy. Currently, she was fixing yet another issue with the Falcon. She was crouched down in one of the smuggling compartments fixing one of the wires, and she was so absorbed in her work that she didn't even hear someone enter the Falcon or when they walked over to her.

"Rey."

Rey jerked up, banging her head on the top of the compartment. She rubbed her head as she slowly sat up to find Luke staring down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching a hand down to help her up.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, and you've been avoiding me," Luke said in response.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Rey said, wiping her dirty hands off with a rag.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I've been avoiding you a little bit."

"Come on," Luke said, walking down the hallway, "I have something for you."

Rey followed him into the living area where a large box was sitting on the table.

"Sit," Luke said, sliding into the bench.

Rey wordlessly sat down next to him, and he slid the box towards her. She gently removed the lid and peered inside as if she was afraid there was something in there that would bite her. A blaster and a silver jewelry box sat on top of layers of fabric.

"Your mother's things," Luke said slowly. "Leia kept this box safe for me. These are things that she always wanted to pass onto you."

Rey reached in and pulled out the old and worn blaster and turned it over in her hand, examining it.

"Does this still work?"

"It should," Luke said studying her face, "It was Mara's favorite blaster. Actually, the first time we met, she tried to kill me with it."

Rey dropped it back in the box with a loud thud.

"She tried to kill you?"

Luke chuckled at the look on Rey's face. "She did. She was the Emperor's Hand, and his last request before he died was that she kill me. She eventually decided to not kill me, but it was years before she even considered me a friend."

"Did it take you that long?"

"I think I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. Even with the blaster pointing at my head," he responded with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What was she like?" Rey asked, reaching into the box and pulling out the jewelry box.

"She was feisty. She never took anything sitting down. Mara was always a little closed off emotionally, but she had this enormous capacity for love. That's her wedding ring and engagement ring," Luke said, nodding at the rings Rey had taken out of the box.

The rings were made of some kind of silver metal and the engagement ring had a small but beautiful diamond.

"She wasn't buried with them?"

"There was no body to bury. She died trying to stop Kylo Ren, and when the school was set on fire, she burned with it. These rings and her lightsaber were all we could find."

"Where's her lightsaber?"

"The lightsaber was buried in the place of her body, but the crystal…" Luke said reaching into the box, "…is right here."

He pulled out bracelet with a delicate gold chain and a large green crystal in the center.

"It's beautiful," Rey said, taking it from Luke.

"It's the exact same color as her eyes," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

They were quiet for a long time, with Rey rubbing her finger gently back and forth across the crystal and Luke fiddling with the blaster.

"She would be so happy to be here right now," Luke said softly. "She went crazy looking for you. She never gave up hope, even when everyone else did. Even when I did."

"I don't think a mother would ever give up on her own child," Rey said, placing the bracelet and rings back in the box.

"A father shouldn't either. But I did."

"Luke, it's fine. No one…"

"It's not fine Rey," he said, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "I gave up. I stopped looking. I was tired of grieving and getting my hopes up only to get them crushed. I should've personally searched every inch of this galaxy until I was certain that you weren't there."

"You had no way of knowing," Rey said, her voice soft and soothing, "Allana told me that you couldn't sense me through the force anymore. I don't blame you for that."

"You had to spend your childhood alone on Jakku. I will always feel guilty for that."

"I don't blame you for that, at least, not any more. It hurt at first because I thought that maybe you knew who I was and didn't like how I grew up. That maybe you didn't want me."

"Rey…"

"You've proven over these last few days that you do want me," Rey said, cutting him off. "It's going to take a long time before we have a true father-daughter relationship, but I trust you. I believe that you are sorry and that you did everything you could."

Luke smiled softly and opened his mouth to say something when his comm buzzed.

"It's Leia. She needs me. She says it's urgent."

"Go," Rey said nodding her head towards the door, "I need to finish work on the Falcon anyways."

"Alright," Luke said pressing a kiss to her forehead, "This box is yours to keep. There's a few more jewelry pieces, some clothing that I think should fit you, and a couple of holos down at the bottom in a box. You can decide what you want to do with this stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. And just so you know, she would be very proud of you right now."

…

Poe Dameron slowly slid the curtain surrounding Allana's bed open.

"Hey," she murmured once she caught sight of him.

"Hey."

Poe drew the curtain shut again as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Tired of being stuck in this bed."

"It won't be too much longer," he said reaching into his pocket to grab something. "Here."

Allana gave him a questioning look but took the foil wrapped package that he was holding out to her. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw the contents.

"You didn't"

"I did."

"How did you get chocolate," she asked in disbelief as she broke off one of the slightly melted squares.

"Someone managed to find it during a supply run. I managed to snag these squares before the rest of the base ate it all," he said, smiling at the look of sheer delight that covered her face.

"You are amazing Poe Dameron," she said as she popped the piece into her mouth.

"We do need to talk Allana," Poe said, his face suddenly becoming serious.

Allana's expression instantly faded.

"What is it with you and Ami cornering me when I have food in my mouth today?" she asked exasperation evident on her face.

"Because every time I try to have a serious conversation with you, you dodge it. We really need to talk Allana."

"Poe…"

"You don't get to tell me one day that you love me and then leave without saying goodbye the next. You also don't get to come back after three years, sleep with me, tell me to see other people, and then leave the next morning with no explanation."

"Poe…"

"If you hadn't gotten shot, would you have come back?"

"Poe, I don't want to talk about this."

"Answer me Lana. Please."

Allana studied his face. She had never seen him look so utterly disappointed before. She stared down into her lap.

"No," she said softly.

"Why?" he implored her, "If you have a reason that's fine, just tell me what it is so I'm not sitting here pining after you like a teenager!"

"You pine after me?" Allana asked with a playful edge to her voice.

"Allana."

"I have a reason, but I'm not going to tell you."

"You told Ami."  
"She's my best friend."

"I'm your boyfriend," Poe practically yelled.

He took a deep shuddering breath to calm down.

"Look," he said softly, "I know you bolt when you feel vulnerable. I know you're afraid of people leaving you because all of your crap scares them off. I've known all these things for four years, and I'm still here. I'm still here Allana."

"Please Poe, don't…"

"Don't what Allana? I'm tired of fighting you, but I can't keep pretending everything is fine when it's not."

"Poe, you're here because you want to get back together. We can't do that. I told you to see other people because that is what's best for you. You just don't understand it yet."

"What's best for me? Allana, being with other people is not what's best for me. I love you. What's best for me is being with you!"

"Poe…"

"Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"It's a yes or no question Allana. Do. You. Still. Love. Me?"

Allana stared into his eyes, searching for the right words.

"No," she said eventually, "I don't love you anymore."

Poe recoiled back as if he had been slapped.

"Okay then," he said standing up.

"Poe," she called after him.

He didn't answer, and Allana watched him fly out of the med bay, slamming the door behind him. She looked down at the foil wrapped chocolate in her hands. Suddenly, the thought of eating it made her feel sick. Allana leaned over and tossed it in the garbage can next to her bed. As soon as she was upright again, Ami and Leia barged into the room.

"Do you know what happened to Poe?" Ami asked as she walked over to her bed. "He looks like someone just disassembled BB-8 and told him that he could never be put back together again."

Once the words were out of Ami's mouth, Allana burst into tears. Ami and Leia shared a look before sitting down on the bed next to her and attempting to stop her tears.

"I told him I didn't love him anymore," Allana choked out. "Why did I do that? I shouldn't…"

"Shhh," Leia said, rubbing circles on her back, "It's okay. Why don't you tell us what happened."

"Tell your mom everything Lana," Ami said using a tissue to wipe her tears away. "Start at the very beginning."

Allana nodded and wiped furiously at the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks.

"Why don't you start when you guys first got together," Leia asked gently.

"You knew we were together," Allana asked in disbelief.

"I'm your mother. I had my suspicions, but they were confirmed after you left the first time. That boy wanted to search the entire galaxy for you."

Allana took a deep breath and started her story.

"I've loved him since we were little kids and Dad took us for rides on the Falcon together when we visited Yavin 4. Once the war broke out, my feelings got stronger. By the time I was sixteen and enlisted, it hurt just to look at him. I knew he felt the same way, but he was twenty-eight at the time. I was too young for him. We had both decided to not act on how we felt. Then we were ambushed by the First Order."

"I remember that," Leia said slowly, "We were lucky to escape with any of our fighter left. It was a massacre."

"That night when I was in my cabin, he knocked on my door. He basically told me that we could die at any moment because of this war, and he didn't want to die without telling me how he felt. He told me that age didn't matter in the middle of a war. We were together ever since, and we did our best to keep it as quiet as possible. The only people that we told were our bunk mates."

"Then you stared having nightmares," Ami interjected.

"Nightmares?" Leia asked, "You broke up with him over nightmares."

"They're not really nightmares," Allana said, shooting a look at Ami.

"Then what are they?"

"I don't know what to call them."

"What happens during them?" Leia asked.

"Ben visits me. Well, it's not Ben. It's Kylo Ren. It's like we're in the same room. I can hear his voice loud and clear. I can even touch him. He visits me for a reason though. He would talk to me a little at first, but the dream always ends the same way. He reaches into my mind for information."

"He does what?" Leia asked, her eyes dark with anger.

"He uses me to get information about the Resistance. At first, I thought it was just a dream, but then the First Order started attacking places that they would only know about if the dreams were real. During the first few ones, I was too afraid to fight back, but eventually I did. That's when he started threatening Poe. He got into my head and found out that we were together. He told me that if I didn't give him what he wanted or told anyone about his visits, he would kill him."

"So you left," Leia said slowly, "To keep him safe."

"To keep everyone safe. I wouldn't…I could never forgive myself if I let people die because I was too selfish to do anything about it. I still helped the Resistance though. I did some work for various spies, and helped people find supplies. Once he realized I was no longer on the base, Kylo Ren left me alone. I hadn't had a nightmare in two years when Rey, Finn, and Poe found me. I decided to come back to the base for a few days and then leave again."

"And then you got brought back to another base," Ami said.

"If you hadn't had a nightmare in so long, why did you tell him that you don't love him anymore?" Leia asked softly.

"I had another dream last night. He knows I'm back. As soon as I get the all clear, I'm leaving again."  
"No," Leia said firmly, "You are not leaving. The last time you left, you barely made it back. Tomorrow, we'll get Luke to help you block him out, and until it works I just won't tell you anything important."

"Mom…"

"This is not a negotiation."

Leia's comm link buzzed loudly. She reached down and held it up to her ear.

"Ami," Leia said once she switched it back off, "they need help with distribution of supplies. Can you please help direct things, so I can keep sitting here?"

"Of course. I'll be back later Allana."

Once she left the room, Allana turned to her mother.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did. I'm your mother. It's my job to help you when you need it."

"I don't need help mom."

"Yes you do," she said, brushing hair away from her daughter's face. "Please stay. Luke can help you. I can help you."

"Fine," Allana said after a long pause. "I'll stay."

"Good," Leis said, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug.

"Mom," Allana asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I just told the man that I love that I don't love him anymore. Right now, I really need you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay."

Leia smiled softly and positioned herself so that they were sitting side by side. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, and Allana buried her face in her shoulder. Leia could feel tears falling onto her shirt, so she gently began stroking her daughter's hair.

"Everything is going to be okay."

 **AN: Hi all! We are nearing the end of the fic! There are only going to be 4 or 5 more chapters, and I wanted to thank everyone who has taken time out of their day to read this. Please leave a review- they really make my day!**

 **Also- special thanks to anna becker who betaed this chapter for me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Allana leaned heavily on her walking stick as she made her way to the command center. She had been released from the med bay two days ago but still couldn't move around much without the help of crutches or her walking stick. She slowly made her way down the hall, a thudding sound punctuating her every other step. Once she reached the room, she entered her code, and the door slid open. As soon as she walked inside, her mother spotted her.

"What are you doing here Allana?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "I thought you were working on the Falcon."

"I was. I finished," she answered, making her way towards her mother.

"You're finished?" Leia questioned raising her eyebrows. "That ship is never done being fixed."

"Well then I did the impossible. Mom, you have to give me something to do. I know I can't know anything important or crucial because of the nightmares, but I need something."

Leia pursed her lips slightly. Before she could respond, a holo appeared above the table in the center of the room.

"General Organa!"

"Get out of here," she said softly to her daughter, then she turned to the holo. "What's wrong, Captain Francis? What did you find?"

"The First Order is building something again, but we're unable to determine what it is. We have been able to tell that the plans and information on the new project are being kept on a base. I got the best hackers I could, but no one was able to break through their security."

"Can we get someone to infiltrate the base and send us the plans?" Leia asked, scrolling through a data pad. "Captain Antoniou, come over here."

"We've got two people in there, but it'll take too long for them to get the plans. Only people with top clearance are even allowed near them."

"Yes General," Captain Melia Antoniou said, walking up to the General.

"Can you hack this," she asked, handing over the data pad.

She scanned the document displayed briefly.

"Not by myself," she said slowly. "All the documents are protected by a P5 encryption. In order to access it without the proper clearance you need two people. One to get in on site and someone getting in from a remote device."

"Alright," Leia said quickly, "who do you need to go with you?"

"General, it's not possible. I only know how to get in on site. Doing it remotely requires special training. No one here has that kind of training."

"I do."

Leia spun around to see Allana standing in the doorway.

"Before you say anything," Allana said holding up a hand, "I know I'm not supposed to be listening, but I am your only option. I have the training. Remember, I took it at the beginning of the war."

"She's right," Melia interjected. "We've hacked this exact system together before, and she's better than anyone else I know."

"We're putting too many people at risk if you know," said Leia.

"The First Order already knows we've tried to hack it. As long as you don't tell me when we're leaving, we'll be fine."

"You can't even walk around the base without getting winded," Leia said, gesturing to her cane.

"I can stay on a ship far away from danger, and if you're really worried, we can get someone to be security."

Leia look back and forth between Melia and Allana.

"Fine," she said throwing up her hands, "Melia get briefed on what exactly you need to do by Captain Francis. Allana, it's your job to find someone willing to be your security. I'll get you a pilot."

Melia immediately turned to the holo and began talking, and Leia walked towards Allana. She stopped when the two were side by side.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," she said under her breath.

"I didn't think I would."

…

Rey, Ami, Finn, and Poe plunked their trays full of the oddly colored soup they were serving down and slid into their seats in the mess hall.

"Did you hear about the new mission?" Ami asked, tearing off a hunk of the bread that they got with their meals.

"No," Rey said shaking her head, "I've been training with Luke all day."

"They're sending a group of hackers to try to obtain the plans to whatever the First Order is building."

"Who are they sending?" Finn asked around a mouthful of food.

"Gross," Ami said. "Close your mouth. Anyways, I know Commander Olson is flying the ship, and Captain Antoniou is one of the hackers, but I'm not sure who the other hacker is."

"It's a good thing the General is sending Antoniou," Poe said, taking a sip of water. "She's the best on the base."

"Well not good enough apparently," Ami said, taking a bite of the soup they had been served. "The system requires two people, and one of them needs special training. Special training no hacker on the base has."

"Are they going to hire someone?" Rey asked.

Before anyone could respond, Allana walked up to the end of the table.

"Finn, I need your help."

"My help?"

"What's the issue?" Ami asked.

"I'm going on the mission to get the plans from the First Order., and I need Finn to come with me."

"Leia's letting you," Rey asked in disbelief.

"I completely forgot," Ami said more to herself than anyone else. "You have the special training that they need to break into the base."

"I don't think you should go," Poe said.

The entire table froze. The two of them hadn't spoken since Allana ended things and made a conscious effort to not be in the same room as the other. Rey and Finn knew only that she broke things off to protect him, but only Ami and Poe knew everything.

"And why not?" Allana said icily.

"You can't even walk around the base without help!"

"That's why I'm over here asking Finn to come. We need someone to help in the event we get attacked. Thank you for your input Commander Dameron, but it's not necessary!"

The two of them stared each other down for what felt like eons to the others at the table. Eventually, Poe stood up and walked off in a huff. As soon as he was gone, Allana took his spot at the table.

"Please Finn."

"I'm not the most qualified person for this," he said.

"That doesn't matter. You were trained by the First Order. You're able to anticipate their moves in a fight because you were taught the same thing. No one else on this base can do that."

Finn looked around the table. First at Ami, then at Rey, and finally back to Allana.

"This isn't an order from the General," Allana said quickly. "I'm asking you because I trust you."

"I'll do it."

Allana smiled widely and visibly relaxed.

"Thank you."

"What about Melia? If Finn's going be protecting you, who's going to watch her?"

Allana's face fell.

"We don't have many people to spare. She can hold her own in a fight, but we're really just crossing our fingers and hoping she gets in and out okay."

"What if I come?" Ami asked. "She needs someone watching her back. I can help."

"You'll have to clear it with my mom, but it should be fine," Allana said thoughtfully. "You could also serve as a backup pilot if need be."

"Great," Ami said bouncing out of her seat. "It's settled then."

…

On the day of the mission, Allana was shaken awake hours before the rest of the base was up. She quickly grabbed the bag that she had packed and waiting and headed down the deserted hallways to the tunnel that lead up to the planet's surface. The hallways were dark, only lit enough to be able to see where you were going. When she reached the heavy blast doors, there was a shadowy figure waiting for her. As she got closer, the dark features turned into ones she knew very well.

"What are you doing here Poe?" she asked tiredly.

"Telling you not to do this. It's practically suicide for you!"

"I've always liked to take risks."

"Not like this Allana. You've taken risks, but never when you were injured. What the hell are you trying to prove?"

Allana searched his face but found nothing but genuine concern.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I appreciate your concern Poe," Allana said, her face softening, "but it's not your job anymore. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I want it to still be my job."

Allana's eyes snapped to his.

"Poe…"

At that moment, her commlink buzzed.

"My mom," she said, looking back up at him. "She's probably wondering where I am."

Allana turned to the keypad next to the door and entered the code. The door made a buzzing sound as all the bolts and gears unlocked and turned. The door was beginning to open when Allana turned around.

"I'll see you when I get back."

Before she could turn around, Poe took her face gingerly in his hands and kissed her softly. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm never going to stop loving you," he said smiling tightly. "I just thought you should know that."

Allana slowly pulled away from him and backed away down the hall, not turning around until he was just a shadow.

…

A few hours later, Allana was sprawled on the floor of the Imperial ship they had managed to capture, studying the data pad with information on the mission. The pilot was in the cockpit, but everyone else was with her. Ami was lying on the bench next to the viewport reading about the mission, and Melia and Finn were playing cards on the other side of the small room. Melia had made herself a pallet on the ground with a pile of blankets, and Finn was sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall.

"So where exactly are we going?" Finn asked throwing a card down. "Everyone told me that I would know once I was on the ship."

"Moraband," Melia said, scanning her cards. "It's an old home and burial site for the Sith."

"Of course Kylo Ren would set up shop there," Ami said, glancing over at the others. "He's always been one for honoring the past."

"And who runs this thing?" Finn asked.

"Admiral Agathe Nosek," Allana said quickly. "She's the only female admiral in the entire First Order and the most feared one at that. Unlike the others, she personally oversees the security of the base. She has a photographic memory, so she knows the face, identification number, and job of every person that enters or leaves her base. No one has every infiltrated her base and made it out alive."

"Great," Finn said dryly.

Before anyone else could say anything, the speakers crackled to life.

"We're going to be arriving in thirty minutes," the pilot said, "so you need to run through your plan and get ready to go."

"Thanks Olson," Melia yelled. "Alright what's the plan Allana?"

Allana pulled herself up into a sitting position and reached for a large bag.

"First of all, this mission is very dependent on timing, so move fast and stay out of everyone's way. Olson will be landing us just outside of the range they scan which is about thirty minutes from the base. We managed to get two spies into the base, so Ami and Melia will be them for the next few hours. Here are their uniforms and their files."

"Won't Nosek know the difference?" Ami asked.

"She would if she saw you which is why you are not going to let her see you," Allana said firmly. "She takes an hour long break each day to meet with the men overseeing day to day operation. You will be entering the base at that exact time. We are landing the moment the break starts. You have an hour to get to the base and barricade yourself in the room with the master computer. As soon as that happens, you need to get started. The system will detect what you're doing, so you will only have thirty to forty-five minutes to get me into the system."

"Forty-five minutes," Melia exclaimed, "I can barely do it in an hour!"

"Then you have to be faster. I'm going to try to run as much interference as I can, but I won't know what I can do until I'm in there."

"What happens once we finish," Ami asked, combing through the file Allana gave her.

"I'm going to try and simultaneously get the plans and override the security system so you can get out. We'll be waiting here, and hopefully by the time you get here, I'll be ready."

"What am I going to do?" Finn asked.

"We'll be out of range of the sensors, but they still have portals out here. Your job is to look out for any stormtroopers and make sure they don't contact the base."

"That won't work," Finn said slowly. "They have a sensor in their armor that alerts their leader of they've been hurt or killed. They'll find us like that."

"I know that. When they get close, you will comm me and I'll hack into the sensor. I should be able to set it up as soon as we're on the base."

The room was quiet.

"Does anyone have questions?" Allana asked, looking around.

No one said a thing.

"Great. Let's do this."

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because we are getting really close to the end, please let me know if there is a scene/interaction that you want included in the story! Please leave a review!**

 **Side note- I got all of the new character names in this chapter from a random name generator on the internet.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not good (at all) at dealing with technology let alone hacking and at writing fight scenes, so if for any reason you are good at either of those things and think of a way to help improve this chapter, please leave a review/ shoot me a PM. It would be greatly appreciated.**

Allana closed her eyes as she sat cross-legged on the floor of the First Order Transport ship they had stolen in almost a prayer-like state. Her fingers rested lightly on the top of the large box in front of her which contained all of the tech she was using to hack the base. Allana's hair was uncharacteristically loose, obscuring her face and grazing the floor, and her entire body was completely and totally relaxed. Ami and Melia emerged from the storage room they had used to change into their disguises and balked at the sight of her sitting there. They stood there, along with Finn, unsure of what to do. Before they could make a decision, a small alarm went off and her eyes snapped open.

"Pulling myself together." She said by way of explanation once she caught sight of them. "That was our two minute warning."

"We're ready," Melia said with Ami nodding next to her in confirmation.

Allana turned to Finn. Without prompting, he nodded, resting his hand on the blaster attached to his hip.

"Alright," Allana said smiling, "You guys can leave in thirty seconds. Move fast but be careful."

"May the force be with you," Melia said as she exited the room.

Ami followed close behind, pausing to hug her brother and give Allana's shoulder a squeeze.

"May the force be with us all," Allana called after her.

Moments later the sound of the ramp lowering and the door hissing open filled the silence. As soon as their footsteps no longer echoed throughout the ship, Allana entered a combination and the box sprang open.

"Okay Finn," She said pulling her long hair up into a messy top not, "It's go time."

…

The black, shiny rock that made up the base contrasted against the rough, red sand of the planet. The tall, black tower had virtually no windows on the front and tall columns of a slightly lighter rock midway up the building made it look like a giant mouth. It loomed over Ami and Melia as they tried to discreetly approach it.

"It looks like Vader," Ami said, a hint of unease creeping into her voice. "It gives me the creeps."

"This whole place gives me a bad vibe," Melia said softly. "I keep getting the feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong."

"Don't think like that," Ami murmured under her breath as they stopped in front of the looming doors. "Everything is going to be fine."

They scanned the I.D. cards they had been given in the slot by the doors. A second passed, then two, before the great doors slid open revealing a sterile, pure white hallway. They exchanged nervous glances before stepping inside.

"We're inside," Ami whispered softly in the commlink embedded into her collar. "We need directions."

"Great. I see you," Allana answered. Her voice was being fed through tiny undetectable earpieces. "I got into the security cameras. Take a right at this next corner and go straight until I say. I'll keep an eye out for anyone."

Ami and Melia walked briskly down the hall, careful not to go too fast. Their eyes nervously scanned the hallways, looking for any stormtroopers and other First Order personnel.

"Turn left," Allana's voice said suddenly. "There's troopers headed your way."

Ami and Melia's hands automatically went to the carefully concealed blasters on their waists. The pair held their breath as they passed the group of six stormtroopers. They both visibly sighed once they turned the corner and were out of site.

"Act a little more natural next time," Allana said with a hit of teasing in her voice. "Alright, you're going to take the elevator up to the top floor. When you get out, there's going to be a checkpoint. You two are technicians checking out a problem with one of the monitors. That should get you in."

"He'll know if there's not a problem," Ami said as they stepped into the elevator.

"That's why I'm causing one right now."

The doors to the elevators slid open with a ding and the two girls stiffened. The room they entered was pure white like all the others, but two of the four walls were sheets of glass that offered views of the red, sandy wasteland surrounding them. One side showed the tall, jagged mountains, and the other offered views of the Valley of the Dark Lords, which was dotted with tombs of old Sith Lords. Doors made from a grey stone were directly across the room from them, but in their way was a large black desk with a man in a grey First Order uniform sitting behind it.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a bored tone, not even looking up.

"We're here about a technical problem," Ami said.

"I.D. cards."

The two handed him their I.D. cards. He scanned the briefly.

"You two are not authorized to be here," He said, handing the cards back.

"We were the only one's available," Melia said quickly. "We could go back and send someone else up, but that could take a long time. I'm sure Admiral Nosek will be very displeased to hear about the problem."

The officer looked back and forth between the two girls. It took everything they had in them to keep their faces blank. Eventually, he pressed a button and the doors opened.

"Hurry," he said waving the girls through.

They rushed past him and shut the door behind them.

"Allana," Melia said taking a seat at the main monitor. "I'm ready."

"I'm manually overriding the lock on the door. No one will be able to open it. Let me know once you're in."

"On it."

…

The comm that lay on the floor the ship buzzed. Allana scooped it up and pressed on.

"What's up Finn?"

"Stormtroopers approaching. I think about five or six. You need to disable their sensors."

"On it. The girls are in and starting the process. If all goes well, we'll be blasting out of here in an hour. Alright, sensors are off. Only comm me if there's an emergency. I need to focus on hacking."

"Got it."

No sooner had Allana put the comm down did her earpiece crackle back to life.

"Ready for you Allana," Melia's voice said over the comm.

"Perfect. Disabling restrictions now. I'm keeping an eye on security cameras for you."

A few seconds of silence passed before she spoke up again.

"I've got the files open, but I need a special code to access the folders."

Allana quickly entered a couple of keys.

"You in now?"

"Yeah. There's hundreds of folder though. It's going to take hours to go through all of them."

"Well hurry. We've only got fifteen minutes."

"That one," Ami said, looking over Melia's shoulder pointing to one labeled Tatooine.

"Why that one? All of them are labeled after planets. Why this one?"

"Vader is from there. Kylo Ren is obsessed with honoring his memory."

"Did you find it?" Allana asked urgently.

"We think so," Melia said clicking on it. "It's documents and drawings."

"That's it. Starting encryption in three, two, one."

At the same time Allana and Melia began typing franticly. Ten minutes of identical clicks echoed throughout the command room and the ship.

"I'm transmitting it to you now," Melia said. "What's our status?"

"Not good. The meeting ended early. She's on her way."

Melia and Ami stared at each other.

"Kriff," they said in unison.

"Stay calm," Allana ordered. "Don't make eye contact and don't say a thing. You'll be fine. I just got the transmission. I'm unlocking the doors now."

Melia quickly began turning off the monitor and putting things back in their place.

"She just got off the elevator. Leave the room now!"

They pulled the doors open and found themselves face to face with Admiral Nosek.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Fixing a monitor Admiral," Ami said keeping her eyes lowered.

She studied the two of them for a long moment.

"Alright. Get going."

Ami and Melia rushed towards the elevators and hastily pushed the button for the bottom floor. As the doors closed, Admiral Nosek pressed the comm button.

"Initiate lockdown sequence. There are intruders in the building."

…

"Allana," Ami asked nervously, "What the force is going on?"

Allana switched screens from the plans she had been sent to the one displaying the security cameras on the base.

"Kriff. The Admiral saw through your disguise. The base is going into lockdown."

"What do we do?" Melia asked.

"You try to get out of there. I don't care how. I'm going to try to bypass the security system."

"You don't have time," Melia whisper screamed into the comm link. "You have to decode the plans and download them onto the data pad."

"I'll make time. Just do what you can."

Allana began attempting to simultaneously decode the plans and override the security system. The comm link that connected her to Finn buzzed making her jump.

"What?"

"We've got a problem over here," Finn said with blaster shots in the background. "There's at least twenty troopers surrounding the ship and more are on their way!"

Allana cursed under her breath.

"They caught the girls. I'm trying to override the security system and download the plans. Once I'm done, I'll come help you."

"You can't do that! The whole point of me being here is so you wouldn't have to do that!"

"Yeah well that plan has gone out the window. Keep me updated."

"I don't think this is a good plan."

"It's the only one. I'm signing off now."

Allana threw the comm link on the floor and rubbed her face with her hands. Then she got back to work. She frantically switched between screens and typed so fast her fingers were a blur.

"You almost done there?" Ami's voice asked. "We're running out of places to hide."

"Can you see the doors?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I think I can get them open, but I'm not sure for how long."

"You get them open, we'll get out."

"Good luck Ami."

…

Ami and Melia slowly began to creep towards the doors when the sound of heels clicking against stone filled the room.

"Did you really think you could come in here without me finding out?"

The two of them slowly turned around to find the Admiral standing at the other end of the hallway holding a blaster in each hand. They exchanged glances and slowly began backing towards the door.

"No one gets in or out of here without me knowing."

"It doesn't matter," Melia said, her voice shaking slightly. 'We got what we needed."

"You mean the plans you stole?" The Admiral asked, a cruel smile forming on her face. "We found your ship. Your friends are surrounded. They'll be dead in moments."

Ami and Melia were now backed into the door, the cool stone pressing into their backs. Admiral Nosek kept advancing towards them.

"I am the best Admiral in the First Order for a reason. You are not getting away."

"If you kill us," Ami said reaching for the blaster hidden in her boot, "they'll just send more. You might beat us today, but we'll win eventually."

"Look at how naïve you are. Your little Resistance will be crushed, and there's nothing you can do about it."

She raised her blasters and aimed it square at their chests. Right as she fired, the door swung open causing the girls to fall backwards and the shots to miss them.

"Run," Ami said scrambling to her feet. "Run."

Melia pulled herself up and chased after Ami.

…

Allana slammed the box closed and unplugged the data pad. She rushed to her feet, grabbed the spare blaster that was sitting on a bench, and rushed out to help Finn. He was standing at the base of the ramp trying to fend off blaster fire from all direction.

"What are you doing?" He asked barely glancing at her.

"Helping you," she said while shooting at and killing two stormtroopers.

"What about Ami and Melia?"

"They're out of the base. There's nothing more I can do. The plans are downloaded, and I wasn't just going to sit there!"

The two preformed a silent dance of shooting and dodging shots from the stormtroopers. One grazed Finn's shoulder and another grazed Allana's neck causing her to fall to her knees in the sandy ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said pulling herself to her feet, "just a graze."

"You fell."

"I said I'm fine Finn!"

"You're still not cleared to be doing this. Go back inside!"

"Look," Allana said gesturing to two figures appearing over a ridge, quickly trying to change the subject, "it's Ami and Melia."

The two girls starting running towards them, shooting at stormtroopers the whole way. By the time they reached the ship, most of the stormtroopers were gone, but the sound of TIE fighter engines filled the air.

"Get inside," Finn yelled.

Finn, Melia, and Ami sprinted up the ramp but stopped when they noticed that Allana wasn't with them. She was leaning heavily against the side of the ship with a hand over her heart.

"Allana," Ami called out rushing over to her. "Come on, I'll help you inside."

"I don't need help," Allana said shaking Ami's arm off. "I just need a moment."

"We don't have a moment!"

Ami grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her inside.

"Let's get out of here," Ami yelled.

…

When they arrived back on the base, it was the middle of the night. Only Leia, Rey, Luke, and Lando stood there to greet them. Ami rushed immediately into her father's arms, and Finn quickly embraced Rey before hugging his father as well. Allana gave her uncle a brief hug before moving to stand in front of her mother next to Melia.

"Well?"

Melia handed Leia the data pad with the plans on it.

"This is it General."

"Thank you Captain. Did things go smoothly?"

"Mostly," Allana said quickly. "They got caught, but we managed to get out alright."

"The ship also got ambushed by stormtroopers," Ami interjected. "Your daughter here thought it would be a good idea to go and fight them."

"I did fine!"

"You almost passed out!"

The two girls stared at each other until Leia cleared her throat

"It seems we have a lot to talk about. Captain Antoniou, please head to the command room so you can write up the report. Everyone else, go to bed. It's very late."

They started walking towards the door, but Leia grabbed her daughter's arm making her stay behind. Once everyone left, Leia turned to face her.

"You thought it would be a good idea to jump into a fight!"

"Mom."

"You can barely walk on your own!"

"Mother."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"It was my only choice," Allana said loudly. "If I didn't help, we wouldn't have made it off planet. Look I didn't die. I'm fine."

Leia reached out and lightly touched the mark on her neck where the blaster had grazed the skin.

"Then what's this?"

"I got grazed by the blaster. Mom, I'm fine."

Without warning, Leia pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"I worry about you a lot Allana."

"I know you do Mom."

"You are as stubborn and as reckless as your father."

"As you've often told me."

"Allana," Leia said seriously, "I need you to understand me. I can't… I can't lose you too."

"I know Mom," Allana said softly, "but we're in the middle of a war. You can't wrap me in a protective bubble. I promise that I will try my best to stay safe."

"Good," Leia said kissing her forehead. "Now go to bed."

 **AN: As I said at the top, this is not one of my best chapters, so please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Allana's eyes flew open as she sat upright in bed. Her eyes burned from tears, her throat was raw from screaming, and she could barely breathe. A strong hand rested on her back, grounding her back to reality. She let her eyes focus on the wall of her bunk as she took huge, gasping breaths. After what seemed like hours, her breathing slowed, and she leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes.

"Here."

She slowly opened her eyes again to see Luke, sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding out a glass of water. She took it wordlessly and gulped it down. Luke took the glass back and waited for her to speak first. That was their agreement. Since they started trying to stop Kylo Ren from getting into her mind, Luke had learned that it was best to wait for her to tell him about the dream before he said anything.

"I think we should stop," Allana said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Lana," Luke said slowly.

"No Uncle Luke. It's been over a week since I got back from Moraband. Nothing is working. I'm not force sensitive. No amount of training is going to fix that," she said, her voice bordering on hysterical.

"Just one more night," Luke said, trying to convince her.

"No," she snapped. "Every night you say one more night. One more night of me waking up in a cold sweat, not being able to breath, and my throat raw from screaming. One more night of you sleeping in that uncomfortable chair. Another night you of getting woken up by my nightmares and hearing me yelling at you because I don't want to do this anymore."

"We're so close," Luke responded, emphasizing every syllable.

"I'm not force sensitive! I don't know why we even thought this would work! Today, my mother is telling the entire base the plan about what we're going to do about the newest First Order threat. I'm not going to get to be in that room because I'm a liability. I can't keep sitting on this base doing nothing. If I can't fight, I need to leave. I'll go insane if I stay here."

"So your plan is just to leave again?"

"I'm not doing anything here. If I leave, maybe I can help from the outside. I sure as hell am not helping here."

"Why don't you just tell me what happened in your dream tonight?"

"Uncle Luke," Allana said groaning.

"Just tell me. If it's no different than last night, I'll go to your mother and convince her to let you leave." He said as if talking to a small child.

Allana looked at him, weighing her options.

"Fine." She said, frustration evident in her voice. "It started how it always does. I was sitting in a chair in our old apartment in Coruscant, and he was sitting across from me. He was really angry. I think he's getting desperate. I did what you told me. I verbally told him to leave, and I tried to force him out of my head. It didn't work, and it made him angrier. He started walking around and screaming at me."

"What did he say," Luke said gently rubbing her arm to keep her from getting lost in her nightmare.

"I…I don't really remember. I remember flinching at everything he said, so it must have been bad. Then he tried to reach into my head."

Allana trailed off and her heart began to race.

"Hey, hey," Luke said soothingly. "It's okay. Breathe. You're safe."

"He's never been so violent before," Allana said, her voice small and quiet. "I mean, it's never a fun experience to have someone try to rip out your memories, but it's never hurt like that before. I was screaming the whole time. I tried to do what you said and build up walls. They worked for a little while, but he broke it down. I… I could feel him reaching for my memories, and then I woke up. That's what happened."

Luke looked at her for a long moment.

"Allana," he said slowly. "Tonight you never actually felt him grab on to your memories."

"That's what I said."

"I want you to repeat that to yourself in your head again."

Allana's brow furrowed as she repeated it to herself, but suddenly her face relaxed and her mouth feel open.

"If I never felt him grab onto my memories…"

"Then he never got one." Luke said smiling.

"I kept him out," Allana said in disbelief.

"You kept him out." Luke repeated, wrapping her into a hug. "You did it Allana."

…

"I am officially cleared to attend the meeting today." Allana said plunking her tray down at breakfast across the table from Ami and Rey.

"What?" Ami asked dropping her spoon. "I thought you said it was hopeless."

"You were able to keep him out?" Rey asked, a smile taking over her face.

"Barely, but yes."

"Allana that's great," Ami said, reaching across the table to squeeze her friend's hand.

"I'm just glad I don't have to stay locked up in my room while the rest of make a plan to fight the First Order."

"Do you guys know what this new big threat is?" Rey asked, taking a bite of her food. "I mean, you guys were the ones who got the plans."

"I never did," Ami said. "There wasn't time to look at them at the base, and I never got the chance to once we were on the ship."

"I didn't either. As soon as the plans were downloaded, I went out to help Finn. Even if that hadn't had happened, I would have been putting the Resistance in danger if I knew what it was."

While she was talking, Allana noticed as Ami's eyes locked on something behind her. She nudged Rey, and the two of them exchanged worried looks.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Allana asked, beginning to turn around.

Ami reached out, grabbed her chin, and pulled her face back to face them.

"Before you look, we need to tell you something. We didn't tell you before because you were in your room all day, so you wouldn't accidently overhear anything."

"Just tell me what it is. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Poe's with another girl," Rey blurted out.

Allana almost sprayed the sip of water she had just taken all over the table.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What happened to telling her gently?" Ami hissed.

"It's fine Ami," Allana said, reaching across the table and placing a hand on her arm. "Who is she?"

"See for yourself." Ami said, signaling to a table behind her.

Allana turned around and scanned the room until her eyes landed on a familiar head of black hair. Poe was standing by a table a few rows behind them with his arm around a girl. She was tall, had blond hair that barely grazed her shoulders, and dark brown eyes that reminded Allana of her mother's eyes.

"That's Felicity Traylor." Allana said, her brow furrowing in confusion, "But that's not possible. She was in the Luna Squadron and died on a mission five years ago."

"Right after you guys left for Moraband, we got a message from her." Rey said. "Apparently she was rescued by some locals, and it took her this long to fully heal."

"Are you okay Allana?" Ami asked, studying her friend closely.

"I'm fine Ami." Allana said after a beat. "I ended things with him. I told him to be happy with someone else."

"That doesn't mean you have to be okay," Ami responded, concern for her friend evident on her face.

"This is what I wanted," Allana snapped.

"Okay," Ami said, holding her hands up. "You don't need to snap at me."

"Guys we need to get going." Rey said, glancing at the chrono on the wall. "The meeting starts in five minutes."

Ami and Rey gathered up their stuff and rose to dump their trays, but Allana didn't move.

"Lana are you coming?" Rey asked.

"Yeah," Allana said looking up and giving them a tight smile. "I'll be right behind you."

Allana grabbed her tray and followed them but couldn't help glancing back at Poe and Felicity.

"This is what I wanted." she murmured to herself.

…

The Command Center was packed to the brim with beings. Everyone stood should to shoulder with the people next to them, and you had to yell to talk to the people next to you over the sound of everyone else talking. Allana stood with Ami, Finn, and Rey as they waited. All conversation stopped when General Organa, Admiral Ackbar, and Major Brance entered the room.

"Alright everyone, let's get started," Leia said as she pulled up the newest plans on the holotable in the center of the room. "This is our newest threat."

"That looks just like another Death Star or Starkiller Base," someone shouted from the back of the room.

"Looks can be deceiving," Leia said, glaring at whoever spoke. "This new base is molded after the Star Forge created by the Rakatas during the Infinite Empire. Is anyone familiar with it?"

No one said a word.

"Like Starkiller Base and the Death Star, it uses energy from the sun." Major Brance said stepping forward. "However, it doesn't use that energy to destroy planets. The energy is instead used to build things as the name forge suggests. The Forge produces ships and battle droids ready for immediate use. Most of the ships with the exception of small, one-man fighters can be controlled from the Command Center on the base meaning that a crew is not required. The base was finished yesterday and is currently staffed by 3.5 million personnel. I don't think I have to tell you that their numbers greatly outnumber ours."

"So we blow it up." someone else called out.

"It's not that easy," Leia said. "In order to blow up the base, we first have to disable the shields. The shields disable any ships that aren't in the First Order database, so it will be almost impossible for us to even get on the moon."

People in the room began murmuring to one another.

"I'm not done," Leia said firmly. "The moon that the base is located on has not atmosphere which means no oxygen, so if we were able to land, it would be a challenge to get inside. On top of that, the First Order has a new group of soldiers whose only job is to guard this base. They are able to do so effectively because they have been genetically modified to not need oxygen."

"To make our odds even more grim," Admiral Ackbar cut in, "the base is heavily guarded by a fleet of cruisers, and every time we destroy one in battle, another one will come take its place."

"If it's so hopeless, why are we even trying?" a woman that Allana recognized as Jessika Pava asked.

"Because the First Order is very confident that this will work," Leia said. "So confident that they have reduced their presence in most parts of the galaxy down to the bare minimum. All of those men were sent to this base. If we can destroy it, then this fight is over. We win."

"We're not going to pretend that this is going to be easy." Major Brance said. "There is a large possibility that we are going to lose a lot, so we are now giving those of you who don't wish to take the risk the opportunity to leave now."

Everyone looked around the room for anyone who might be headed for the door, but no one moved.

"Alright then," the Major said smiling. "Let's do this."

"The first thing we need to do is get the shields down," Leia said stepping forward. "In order to do that, we are assembling a team to take a First Order ship to the surface. General Calrissian has volunteered to lead this mission. Chewbacca and Finn and Ami Calrissian will join him, and if any of you wish to join the three of them, talk to your commanders and report to the General for more information."

"Ground troops," Major Brance said, "you all will be going to the planet's surface once the shields are down. Everyone will be equipped with oxygen tanks, and you will go in shifts to ensure that everyone can come back and refill their tanks while keeping the same number of people in combat. While on the surface, your job will be to take down as many of their troopers as possible and plant detonators that will help destroy the base."

"My pilots, listen up," Admiral Ackbar said stepping forward. "All of you will stay in whatever squadron you are currently in now. Each squadron will have their own job once the shields are down. Your commanders know what they are and will explain the plan to you."

"Admiral, what about those of us who aren't currently in a squadron right now." Someone asked.

"Some of you will be back up pilots on our transports, and Commander Dameron has put together a squadron that he will lead."

"We're bringing back the Rogue Squadron from the days of the Rebellion," Poe said, stepping out of the crowd. "If I call your name, please see me afterwards for your ship assignment, call sign number, and plan for the battle. Lieutenant Bastian, Lieutenant Nien Nunb, Captain C'ai Threnallia, Captain Jessika Pava, and Captain Allana Solo."

Allana's mouth dropped open when Poe said her name.

"Did you know about this?" Ami hissed into her ear.

"No idea," Allana murmured back. "I thought I was going to stay with my mother and help her oversee everything."

"Alright everyone," Leia said, raising her voice to be heard over the whispered conversations going on. "Please see your commanders if you have any question, and we will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning. May the force be with you."

…

Allana stayed seated in her chair as the rest of her squadron filed out of the room after receiving their orders for the battle the next day. Poe Dameron stood on the other side of the room, at the end of a long table, making notes on a datapad.

"Do you want something?" He asked when he noticed that she was still there.

"I need to talk to you," she said softly.

"Really because I don't really want to talk to you." He said making his way towards the door.

"Don't be an ass Poe," she said walking to the door in order to intercept him.

"If this isn't about the battle tomorrow, then we don't need to talk about it," he said, reaching to open the door.

"That's where you're wrong," she said, putting herself between him and the door. "We have to work together tomorrow. We have to be a team. That won't happen if you won't even have a conversation with me."

"You want to talk." He snapped. "Fine. What do you want to talk about? Maybe about the time you just dropped off the face of the earth for three years without so much of a goodbye? Or do you want to talk about how you came back for just enough time for me to fall back in love with you and then left _again_? Do you want to talk about how when you came back after almost dying you told me, out of the blue, that you don't love me anymore?"

Allana leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Poe sat down on the edge of the table and crossed his arms, staring at her. Allana took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"We might die tomorrow. Actually, I take that back- there is a _very_ good chance that we will die tomorrow, and I…" she said, her voice cracking at the end. "I can't die knowing that you hate me."

"So think that you have some magical reason that will make me stop hating you for all the shit you put me through."

"I'm not expecting anything. I know I screwed up. I know I hurt you. I want you to know why I did what I did. I'm not expecting you to understand or even forgive me. I just can't die tomorrow knowing that I died lying to you."

"Okay. Do you want to sit?" He asked.

"I'd rather stand. Do you remember when I started getting those nightmares right after we just started dating?"

"Yeah," Poe said after a beat. "You would wake up screaming and wouldn't go back to sleep. You never told me what they were about either."

"Well, they weren't really nightmares. They… Kylo Ren would visit me in my sleep. I could see him, hear him, and touch him."

"He did what?" Poe growled.

"Poe, I really need you to just let me talk. Kylo Ren would probe my mind for information. We started losing people because of the information he got out of my mind, so I started trying to resist him. It never really worked, and he got angry. Then, he started threatening you. If I didn't give him what he wanted, he would put visions in my head of you being tortured or killed. He knew I was in love with you, and he used that against me."

"So you left."

"So I left. Once I was gone, he left me alone. When you guys brought me back to the base, I hadn't had a nightmare in two years."  
"Then why didn't you stay."

"Because I knew they would come back. I decided to go stay on Tatooine until the war was over. I always planned on coming back and finding you, but I just didn't know when. That plan disintegrated the moment Rey landed, and I got shot. I thought it might be fine." She said pacing around the room. "I thought he might not find out."

"The day you told me you didn't love me," Poe began, tracking her as she paced.

"The nightmares came back that morning. Then you asked me if I loved you anymore. I knew that just saying we couldn't be together wouldn't get you to go away because you would chalk it up to me being afraid of commitment. You gave me a way out, and I took it. Even though it meant hurting you."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this now. You shouldn't even be a part of the attack tomorrow if he's just going to pull it from your mind."

"I've been working with Luke since I got back from getting the plans. Last night, I managed to keep him out. Barely, but I did."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence with Allana staring at the floor, and Poe staring at her.

"Look," Allana said eventually. "You don't have to forgive me. I hurt you. Just think about what I said. I'll just go…"

"Allana," Poe said, cutting her off, "come here."

Allana looked up from the floor and at him.

"Come here." He said again, holding out his hand for her.

Allana took a few tentative steps towards him until he was close enough to grab her hand. Poe gently encircled her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Allana stiffened up at the contact but eventually relaxed into him.

"I'm still a little mad at you," Poe said into her ear.

"I don't blame you."

Poe pulled back and held her at arm's length.

'I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me. Do you love me?"

"I…" Allana said searching his face. "Yes Poe. Of course, I do."

Poe cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her softly.

"Wait," Allana said pulling back. "What about Felicity?"

"You're jealous," Poe said smiling.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. It's adorable. She's not… I'm not in love with her if that's what you're asking. She's just someone have to in my bed at night, and she knows that. I'm the same thing for her. We both agree that it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

This time, Allana leaned into kiss him. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until Poe's comm link buzzed.

"That's probably your mom wondering where I am," Poe said pulling back. "I have to go."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later okay," Poe said kissing her forehead. "I think we need to talk more."

"You know where to find me."

…

When Allana entered the Command Center at ten o'clock that night, it was completely deserted with the exception of the skeleton crew that monitored the base at night. She scanned the room until she spotted her mother.

"You should really take your own advice you know," Allana said placing a tray down next to her. "Get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Still have work to do," Leia responded. "What's this?"

"Dinner," Allana said pushing the tray towards her. "You know- the thing you eat at the end of the day."

"I'll eat it later."

"It's ten Mom. Eat it now."

Leia looked up from her work.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "Sit down with me."

Allana smiled in victory and sat down in the chair next to her mother.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Mom?"

"I hope so. It's our last chance."

"We'll be okay," Allana said reaching out to take one of her hands. "Good always wins right?"

"That's what they say."

"You don't think this is going to work," Allana said studying her mother's face.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Rey and Luke are going after Snoke and Kylo Ren tomorrow. If they can't turn them, they're going to kill them."

"You don't want Ben to die," Allana said, realization dawning on her face.

"He's my son. It doesn't matter what he does, I always will want him to come home."

"Mom, Ben isn't in there anymore. Ben is gone. My brother is gone. There's a monster in his place."

"What if he's not? He could still be in there!"

"Mom." Allana said, tears forming in her eyes. "He killed Mara. He killed your husband, his father. Ben is gone. He's not coming back."

"I know. I know. I just can't believe I'm not going to get my son back."

"And I can't believe that I'm never going to get to see my brother again. But, we are going to be okay no matter what happens."

"You sound like your father," Leia said, smiling softly. "I wish he could see how grown up you've become."

"I wish I could see him too. Now," Allana said standing up, "I'm going to get some sleep. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Leia said waving her off. "Go."

Allana leaned down and kissed her mother's forehead.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too kid."

…

Poe was jerked awake in the middle of the night by a loud banging on his door. He stumbled out of bed and opened the door, ready to yell at whatever person had woken him up. The words died in his throat when the door opened to reveal Allana.

"Lana?" He asked, pulling her inside the room. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself. "I know we're not back to where we used to be, but I really just can't be alone. I can't go to Ami because she'll want to talk about my feelings, and I doubt my mom is even in her room."

"Of course. Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine you'd be able to sleep on your own."

"My brother might die tomorrow." She said softly. "Earlier I convinced my mother that it's not him, that Ben is gone, but he still looks like my brother."

"Allana," Poe said, grabbing her shoulders and steering her towards his bunk.

"He's a monster, but I can't just… I can't not be upset that he's gone."

"I know."

"Am I a terrible person?"

"No," Poe said smoothing her hair. "You're mourning your brother. There's nothing wrong with that."

"He's not my brother anymore."

"That's not going to make it hurt less. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Poe lay down on the narrow bunk with his back pressed up against the wall. Allana curled up with her back against his stomach. They tangled their legs together, and Poe wrapped his arm around her and nestled his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you," Allana said so quietly Poe could barely hear.

"Anytime," he said kissing her cheek.

 **AN: Hi all! I hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment! I can't take credit for the Space Forge or Major Brance- both were things I found wookiepedia (I'm also assuming that you know Admiral Ackbar is not my creation). Felicity Traylor is mine however. We are nearing the end of this story, and I am going back and forth between whether to include an epilogue or not- if anyone has something they would like to see in an epilogue (based on this point in the story), please leave review or PM me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Allana closed her eyes as she ran her fingers across the cool metal of her X-wing. Her orange flight suit was on, and her hair was braided in a loop around her head, courtesy of Ami.

"Allana," a voice said behind her, making her turn around.

"Uncle Luke," she said once she caught sight of him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Lando load up the First Order Transport."

"I was," he smiling, "but I have something for you."

He made a gesture with his hand and R2 came out from behind.

"He may be old," Luke began, "but R2's much better than whatever droid they're giving you."

"Uncle Luke, I can't take him. He's yours."

"I'm too old to fly X-wings. He's gotten me out of the worst fights I've ever been in. He'll take good care of you."

"Uncle Luke…"

"Just shut up and take him," Luke said pulling her into a tight hug. "Just promise me that you'll take good care of him."

"I will," Allana said kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you."

…

"Are you ready?" Admiral Ackbar asked, his face more serious than Poe had ever seen it.

"I am sir."

"You're a good fighter Dameron," Ackbar said, gathering up his data pads. "We're counting on you. Don't screw this up."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them both look before Poe could respond.

"If you're done scaring the kid," Leia teased, "I'd like to speak with him."

"Of course, General," Ackbar said, making his way to the door. "I'll see you out there, Commander."

"Yes sir."

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Leia turned to Poe.

"Don't take it personally," she said. "He tries to intimidate every one. He claims it helps them get ready for battle."

"If anything, it makes us all feel worse."

"I know," Leia said smiling. "I can't believe that this is it."

"It feels like we've been fighting the same war my whole life," Poe said softly.

"Tell me about it," Leia said sinking down into chair. "It's going to end soon though. One way or another."

"Do you think we actually have a shot at this?"

"I…I think this is our best option. I think that the longer we wait, the harder it's going to be."

"That's not an answer."

"Poe, in my lifetime I've seen two governments rise and fall. I've watched as planets were destroyed, and I've fought the same war for my whole life. I saw the Jedi be restored to its former glory. I've lost everything, gained everything, and lost it all again. We don't have good odds. Every logical part of my body is screaming at me that this is a bad idea."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"Because it's all we've got."

Poe didn't say anything.

"Poe," Leia said softly.

"Yes General?"

"Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Yeah?" Poe asked, the corners of his lips turning up in a tentative smile.

"Yeah. Now, go. Your squadron is waiting for you."

"Thank you, General."

When Poe's hand was on the door knob, Leia called out.

"One more thing Dameron."

Poe turned around slowly.

"Don't let Allana play hero. Keep her from doing anything stupid like her father used to do. I can't lose her too."

Poe smiled at Leia.

"I'll take care of her. I promise."

…

Rey was loading the last crates of blasters and oxygen tanks into the First Order ship when Allana ran up to her.

"Hey!" Allana said, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your X-wing by now."

"I know. I just had to tell you something first."

"Okay," Rey said, searching her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine. You're fighting my brother today."

"I know. Allana, I'm going to do everything…"

"I know you will Rey. I'm…. I'm here because I want you to do what you have to do. Even if that means killing him. Give him a chance, but if he doesn't take it, do what you have to do."

"He's your brother Allana. He's my cousin."

"I know that, but he hasn't been my brother in a long time," she said, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes. "And I don't want to lose my cousin because you're trying to bring him back for me. It's okay to be a little selfish Rey."

Rey stepped forward and pulled Allana into a bone crushing hug.

"Come back safely," Allana murmured.

"You too. Be a little selfish."

The girls pulled back but stayed an arm's length away from each other.

"May the force be with you," Allana said smiling.

"May the force be with you."

…

When Allana got back to her X-wing, R2 was already in position and beeped at her when she climbed up the ladder.

"I'm not late. I still have a few…"

Allana trailed off when she caught sight of something sitting on her controls. She reached out and gently grabbed the set of golden die that had hung in the Falcon's cockpit for her whole life from their place on top of a sheet of flimsy. _Allana,_ the flimsi said, _your dad always used to call this his good luck charm. He would hang it in the cockpit of every ship he flew. I thought that because the Falcon isn't being flown today, you might want to have it with you. Please be safe out there. I want you back in one piece. Love, your mother._

Allan smiled softly and tucked the die and the note into her flight suit pocket.

"Hey," Poe said softly, poking his head in the cockpit. "You ready?"

"I think so. Hurry up and get us out of here before I change my mind."

"We're going to be fine," Poe said, kissing her forehead. "I have a good feeling about this."

"I think you're the only one."

"Very funny," Poe deadpanned. "I should get going before we get yelled at."

He leaned in gently so his lips grazed her own.

"I love you," he said smiling.

"I love you too."

…

Lando let out a low whistle when they were right up against the Star Forge.

"This thing is huge," Ami said quietly.

"No kidding," Finn said, his eyes wide.

"Now for the test," Lando said while gently gliding the ship up the planets shield.

Everyone held their breath as the ship made contact with the shields. When it made its way through, everyone exhaled loudly.

"Star Forge to Transport 118," a voice crackled over the speaker, "what is your business here?"

"Transport 118 to Star Forge," Lando said, motioning to his kids to stay quiet. "We're here to install a part on the surface cannons in section twenty."

"I don't see you on our schedule."

"Check again. It was a last minute decision."

The comm went quiet again and the tension in the cockpit became almost tangible.

"I see you now. Be quick about it. There's rumors that the Resistance may be planning an attack. It might become difficult for you to leave."

"Yes sir. Transport 118 signing off."

"How did they get us on their schedule?" Finn asked.

"Someone back on the base hacked into their communications system. Ami, comm the base and let them know that we're in and they should send the first round. Finn, go and tell Luke and Rey that we'll be touching down momentarily and we're going to need to move quickly."

Lando visibly relaxed when both of his kids were out of the cockpit. Chewbacca, his copilot for today, growled at him.

"I am not nervous," Lando bit back at him. "You're nervous."

…

The inside of the Star Forge was white and sterile with the smell of smoke tinging the air.

"Okay," Lando said turning to Finn, Luke, Ami, and Rey. "Finn, Ami, you are coming with me to the control room. As soon as the shields are down and the remotely controlled TIEs are disabled, we're going back out on the surface and helping the others plant detonators. Luke and Rey, we'll meet you on the other side of this."

"We'll comm Chewie when we're done," Luke said shaking hands with Lando. "Good luck out there."

"Right back at you."

"Rey," Luke said, "we have to go. You can hug your friends when we get back."

Rey pulled herself out from Ami's arms, said goodbye, and followed her father down the hall.

"Okay," Lando said, grabbing his blaster from its holster. "Now the fun begins."

…

The Rogue Squadron flew in formation, just out of reach of the First Order ships.

"Rogue Squadron," Poe's voice said over the comms, "this is Rogue Commander. I just received word from General Organa. The first wave of squadrons have engaged First Order fighters. Now it's our turn. Rogue Five, can you remind us all what the plan it is?"

"At first we are trying to take out as many First Order fighters as possible," Jessika Pava said. "Once the shields are down, we leave that job to the other squadrons, and we go to the other side of the planet and try to destroy the Control Room that regulates how much power the Forge is getting from the sun. If we are successful in getting the Forge to stop reciving power from the sun, then we go help wherever we are needed."

"And once the General gives the signal to pull back," Poe asked.

"We get the hell out of there," Allana said.

"Good. Let's get started."

…

Lando, Ami, and Finn crept around the base, jumping behind hallways whenever anyone walked by. After many, many close calls, they made it to the Command Center. Lando entered in the stolen codes and the door hissed open. Before the men in the room even had time to react, Lando, Ami, and Finn fired, killing them instantly.

"Hurry," Lando hissed. "We don't have much time."

Ami quickly took a seat in front one of the large monitors and quickly began typing. Lando overrode the controls on the door so they only opened if locked from the inside, and Finn switched one of the monitors to the live feed from the security cameras right outside the door.

"Where are you Ami?" Lando asked, taking a seat on one side of her.

"Close. For such an impressive weapon, it has awful software protecting it from hackers."

"They probably thought no one would be able to even make it on the planet's surface," Finn said. "Let alone be able to make it into the Command Room."

"Kriff," Ami said suddenly.

"What?" Lando and Finn asked in unison.

"I need a passcode, and I don't have one."

"The I.D. cards," Lando said quickly. "There were I.D. cards on the men in the room. Maybe their numbers are the password."

"We can try," Ami said, jumping up to get one.

They all held their breath as Ami quickly typed in the code. After a few seconds the screen changed.

"Oh, thank the force," Ami said getting back to work.

"Don't thank the force yet," Finn said slowly. "Troopers are making their way over here."

"I'm almost done," Ami said, typing franticly.

"You need to be done now," Lando said.

"They're trying to get in," Finn said, his voice bordering on frantic.

"The shields are starting to go down. I'm disabling the remote TIEs right now. Just give me five seconds for this to work."

"We don't have five seconds!" Finn said. "We need to get out of here now before they call for backup."

"I'm done, I'm done. Let's blast our way out of here."

"The shields are down Leia," Lando said into his commlink as Ami put in the code to open the door. "The shields are down and the TIEs are disabled."

…

"The shields are down everyone," Poe's voice said over the comms. "We need to move people."

"I've got a TIE on my tail and I can't shake him," Lieutenant Bastian said.

"We're coming Bastian," Poe said. "Just hang on."

Before any of them could even get close, his X-wing went up in flames.

"Commander what just happened," Leia said.

"We lost Rogue Two. We couldn't get there in time."

"Get back to your mission and stay close, so that doesn't happen again."

"Yes General. You all heard her, let's get going."

The remaining five members of the squadron took off towards the other side of the planet. They performed tight turns as they maneuvered around other Resistance fighters and dodged shots from the surface and from the air.

"I see it," Jessika said. "It's that black building about six hundred yards in front of us."

"Alright everyone, pull up," Poe ordered.

They all pointed their noses away from the planet's surface and went up at full speed.

"On my count, start heading for the planet and fire with everything you've got," Poe said. "One, two, three."

They all turned so fast you could barely see it and dove towards the surface.

"We're not making a dent!" Allana yelled over the noise of blaster bolts hitting metal.

"We'll just go again."

"TIEs headed our way," Captain Threnalli said.

"Okay, Rogue Three, Four, and Five, keep them occupied. We'll handle this."

Allana followed Poe's movement's as they got ready to make another dive.

"This isn't going to work," she said as they dove down.

"We don't have another option."

"What if we try making one of those TIEs ram into it? It'll give us a lot more force."

"It's worth a shot. Everyone, try to get a TIE to crash into the command center. Rouge Six and I are going to keep shooting at it."

The comm frequency was silent for a minute.

"I've got one lined up," Nien Nunb said suddenly. "Get out of the way."

Allana and Poe quickly pulled up and watched as Nien Nunb expertly guided a TIE right above the command center and shot it down. Everyone sat silently as they waited. As soon as the TIE made contact, the room exploded. The other X-wings burst into cheers, but Poe kept his eye on the steady stream of energy coming from the sun. Seconds after the explosion, the current disappeared. That's when he allowed himself to smile.

"Alright everyone," Poe said, "we're not done yet. Let's go finish this."

…

Luke and Rey quietly entered the throne room, their hands resting on their sabers. The room was quiet and dark, the only light coming from floating yellow orbs. A large black throne sat in the center of the room, and behind it was a wall of windows that allowed them to see the fighting that was going on. On either side of the room were steep drop offs that lead to who knows where. Before either of them could move another step, the throne became illuminated to reveal Snoke sitting there with Kylo Ren at his side.

"I wondered when you would get here," he said, his voice making Rey shiver. "I knew soon enough Jedi Master Skywalker would be knocking on my door with his little apprentice."

Snoke stood up and walked over to them.

"I heard," he said, tracing his finger along Rey's cheek, "that she kept Kylo Ren out of her head. It's quite impressive."

"Well, she is my daughter."

Kylo Ren made a choking sound.

"What's the matter nephew?" Luke asked. "Did no one tell you?"

"Don't mind my apprentice," Snoke said waving his hand. "I have a proposition for you Master Skywalker."

"I don't think I'll like it."

"Maybe. I was going to kill you both when I first heard that you here, but I've changed my mind. I won't kill you…if you give your daughter to me to train, and you promise to lie low on some deserted planet."

"Why do you want to train her?" Luke asked, his face getting dangerously to activation switch. "You already have a successor."

"Your nephew has served his purpose. I have no need for him anymore. Especially now that I know that there is another stronger than he."

Luke looked past Snoke and watched as anger and betrayal flit across his nephew's face.

"No deal."

"Let me put this another way," he said, a twisted smile forming over his face.

He suspended Rey in the air and shocked her with force lightning until she screamed.

"How about now? We can keep doing this until you agree."

"Never," Luke said, finally igniting his own saber.

"Very well then."

Snoke summoned his own saber and in the process, allowed Rey to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Luke nudged her through the force, and after discovering that she wasn't seriously injured, he focused his attention on Snoke.

Once Luke had captured Snoke's attention, Rey pulled herself to her feet and turned to Kylo Ren.

"Ben," she said softly.

"Ben is dead," Kylo Ren growled, igniting his own saber.

"No, he's not," Rey said pulling out her lightsaber. "He's still in there. I can feel it. You just have to stop fighting the light in you."

"There's none."

Their lightsabers met in a violent crash. Kylo Ren attacked her so fast Rey could barely keep up.

"Snoke doesn't care about you," she said in between strikes. "Did you hear him just now? You're just means to an end. Even if you win today and I die, Snoke will just replace you when he finds another force sensitive. You are nothing to him."

"I'm nothing to my family either. At least this way, I can rule the galaxy the way I see fit."

"Your family does care about you. Your mother is in agony over what is happening today."

"Leia," he said swiping at Rey's side, "is weak."

"Your sister…"

"My sister is naïve. She's a child. She always sided with our father. She doesn't know the truth."

"Would it kill you to say her name?" Rey asked, wincing from a small cut he had managed to make on her arm.

"Allana," he hissed, "is not my family."

"Because she wouldn't help you spy on the Resistance?"

"You know nothing about her."

"Neither do you. Ben, Luke is your family. I am your family. We want you to come home."

"I told you," he said, backing her into a corner. "Ben is dead!"

A swipe at her legs made Rey fall to the ground and knocked her lightsaber out of her hands. Kylo Ren held his lightsaber dangerously close to her throat and kicked her lightsaber over the edge and deep into the planet.

"You may have found the people you believe to be your family, but you are still a worthless scavenger."

Rey flicked her eyes over to Snoke and Luke and saw that Luke had Snoke pressed against a wall with a lightsaber pressed against his throat.

"Your Supreme Leader seems to be in a little trouble," Rey said, nodding her head in that direction.

Kylo Ren averted his eyes from her for a second, and that was all the time she needed. Rey hooked her legs around his and pulled him down to the floor. She managed to grab hold of his saber at the exact same moment Luke severed Snoke's head clean off.

"We're giving you a choice," Rey said, using the force to keep his arms pinned to the ground. "You can come home, our we can kill you."

"I'm never turning," he choked up. "The light side is weak. You all are weak. I would rather die than join…"

Kylo Ren was cut off by Rey force chocking him.

"Let me try this again," she said, tightening her hold. "You will come with us, or we will kill you."

"Rey," Luke said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stop."

Realizing what she was doing, Rey immediately let go and backed away. Kylo Ren turned on his side and gasped for air. Luke and Rey watched as he stood up.

"You crazy bitch," he spat out. "It seems like we have more in common than I thought. You can feel the pull can't you? Just give in. It's so much easier than fighting it."

"I will never be like you," Rey said. "I will fight it my whole life."

"We'll see about that."

Kylo Ren snatched the saber out her hand and began striking at her, only to have Luke's saber be in his way.

"You will not kill another person I love," Luke growled. "You killed my wife, you killed your father, and you all but killed your mother. I will not let you take my daughter from me too."

Kylo Ren slashed violently, but Luke stopped him with ease. Luke managed to back him up so he was standing on the ledge. One step backwards would cause him to plummet to his death.

"I'm giving you one more chance Ben. This is it."

"I don't want what you're offering."

"I gave you a chance," Luke said before stabbing him in side in the exact spot he had stabbed his own father.

"I'm sorry Ben," Luke murmured. "I failed you."

With that, he pulled the saber back. Kylo Ren's body went limp and crumpled to the floor and Luke's feet.

"Let's get out of here," Luke said, placing his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

…

Back at the base, Leia wasn't able to breath. She sank down into a chair as tears filled her eyes.

…

Allana gasped sharply, and she almost flew right into the path of a TIE.

"Allana?" Poe asked over their private comm.

"He's gone. He's really gone this time."

…

"General," Admiral Ackbar's voice said over the comms, "my men have finished their tasks. We're just waiting for your signal."

"Major Brance, what's your status," Leia asked.

"All the detonators have been placed, and the men are being loaded on the transports as we speak."

"Good. Lando?"

"The three of us are ready, and Luke and Rey are seconds away."

"Okay then. Attention all Resistance personnel, we are activating the detonators in three, two, one. You have now one minuet to make it out of range. Get out of their now."

A chorus of yes Generals came over the comms, and Leia sat back in her chair and exhaled slowly. She watched as Resistance ships made their way back to the base as the Star Forge exploded in brilliant fashion behind them.

 **AN: Hi all! I apologize for the long wait in-between chapters- school has been monopolizing my time lately. This the last real chapter of this story. An epilogue should be posted sometime this week or early next week. I've already started it and hopefully will finish it after I post this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

 **Five years post Turned Upside-Down**

Allana stood in the doorway between a large ballroom filled with people and a dimly lit garden. She kept her back to the party going on behind her; she tilted her head up so she could see the stars flickering in the dark sky. Someone came up from behind her, wrapped their arms around her waist, and nuzzled their face into her neck.

"Your neck is going to hurt tomorrow if you keep looking up at the sky," Poe said against her skin.

"It's the only think keeping my headache at bay," Allana responded, hugging his arms to her. "This has been one of the longest days of my life."

"Yeah, but you know what?"

"What?" She asked, turning so they were nose to nose.

"We got married today," Poe said, a child-like grin taking over his face.

"We did," Allana said tenderly, kissing him softly. "My head still hurts though. And my feet."

"I'll massage them later," Poe laughed. "And we can stay right here until your headache goes away."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Allana asked, leaning further into his chest.

"Well, you did marry me three hours ago, so I think I have an idea."

"I'm serious Poe."

"I know Lana. Of course, I know."

"Good."

They were quiet for a while, and the only sounds were their breathing and the music coming from the party a few steps away. The party where they were supposed to be dancing until their feet fell off to celebrate their marriage. Neither of them said a word until Poe felt Allana take a deep breath that nine times out of ten preceded crying.

"What's wrong Lana?"

"I wish my dad was here."

Poe wordlessly spun her around so they were facing each other.

"I mean, I knew I would miss him," Allana continued. "But we never talked about me getting married. We never talked about him walking me down the aisle. I woke up this morning, and my first thought was _I'm getting married today_! My second was _I want him to be here."_

"Lana," Poe said softly, pulling her into a tight hug. "He's here. Even if you can't see him, he's here."

Allana took a deep shuddering breath and nodded her head against his shirt.

"Do you miss your mom?" Allana asked abruptly.

"Of course, I do," Poe said, cupping Allana's face in his hands. "I miss her every day. Especially today."

"Would she have like me?"

"She would have _loved_ you."

Allana kissed Poe softly on the lips, relishing in the fact that her heels made her tall enough to negate the need for her to stand on her tip toes. A loud shriek from the party made them abruptly turn their heads.

"We should have eloped," Poe said, once they had determined that no one was injured.

"And induce my mother's wrath?"

"She would have taken it out on you."

"No, I think she would have blamed you. I'm the perfect angel daughter, and you're the pilot who corrupted me," Allana teased.

"Now that is a boldfaced lie. Your mother loves me."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Allana said, patting his cheek gently.

"Well," he said, wrapping his arms around her again. "The good thing is that after a few more hours, all of this wedding madness will be behind us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing," she said, the corners of her lip curving into a smile.

"We've only been married for three hours, and you're already keeping secrets from me."

"Finn asked Luke for permission to marry Rey last week."

"You're kidding."

"Dead serious. Uncle Luke can't keep a secret from my mother to save his life, and she accidently let it slip yesterday."

"Well good for Finn," Poe said, resting his chin on Allana's shoulder. "It's about time, and now Finn will understand what I was saying to him about planning weddings. Maybe I'll just tell him to elope."

"My mother might actually kill you if you do that. She loves planning parties."

"I know. Don't worry, I won't actually tell him that."

"Good."

"How's she handling the whole Ben's birthday being in two days thing?"

"I think she'll be okay. I still feel bad about leaving her alone."

"She's got Luke, Lando, and my dad. They'll keep an eye on her."

"I know."

Before Poe could say anything, Rey came up to them.

"There you guys are!"

"What's up Rey?" Allana asked.

"Leia wants the two of you to make a speech thanking the guests for coming."

"I thought we already did that." Poe said.

"She wants you to do an official one. She also told me to tell you that once you make the speech, you are free to go back to your hotel room."

"We'll be there in a minute. Also, tell my mother that we don't need to be bribed."  
"Yes, we do," Poe said, wrapping an arm around Allana's waist. "I'm so tired; I think I might fall asleep standing up."

Allana laughed as they followed Rey back into the ballroom, immersing themselves into the crowd of well-wishers.

 **AN: Before you all go, I have a few more things to say. First of all, thank you all for reviewing/following/favoriting this story! I cannot express in words how much it means to me! I started this story over a year ago, and I had just started writing and had a completely different ending in mind (if you're interested in finding out what it was, let me know). This was my first multi-chapter story (and third story ever), and I feel like I have learned so much. I know this is far from the best story on the site, so I really appreciate all the support I've been given. Thank you for putting up with long waits in-between chapters, a change in beta readers, and plot holes that you may or may not have noticed. I love you all!**


End file.
